Is Life worth it without you?
by Shaikhiin
Summary: Every day she was asking for him, thinking of him, dreaming of him. It never stopped, the agonizing cries of her in dreams...Tidus is back, but something still doesn't feel right to Yuna. TidusYuna. Edited version of One Shot. HIATUS
1. It Begins

_**This is similar to my other one hit story "One Shot" It didn't make much sense lol..and I was the one that wrote it, so i decided to edit it abit...to this..I hope you like it. **_

* * *

"Yuna"

Yuna sat on the shores of Besaid, watching the crashing of the ocean as deep thoughts ran through her mind, so deep she didn't even hear her name being called.

'He is back, but why am I still afraid? What if he disappears? Come on Yuna, you have to stop this. Maybe you should just be happy with him being back, stop fusing over whether he will disappear or not.' Yuna argued in her head.

"He's back, but I'm still afraid." She said aloud, wiping the tears away that fell from her eyes. She shook her head with a laugh. "Yuna pull yourself together, what's the worse that could happen? He disappeared once, why would he disappear again?" She stood up, eyes fixed upon the ocean she had come to love ever since she arrived back in Besaid after the battle. It was the familiar colour which always reminded her of Tidus. "He's back, you should be happy." She told her self firmly.

Somehow, just staring at the ocean always seems to bring a smile to her face. Sometimes in life, we smile, not because we want to or because we have too, but because our heart does, it smiles at little things that remind us of the ones we love. Even in troubled times we smile, just for the ones we love. It may not be a long smile, like a grinning one where you feel your face is being split apart from it. Just a small simple smile is all love brings.

The figure stood behind her, watching as she stood there watching the crashing ocean. Admiring her beauty, even if it was from the back, she was still beautiful, well to him she was. Others may not think the same as him, but he didn't care what others thought, what was important is that he was in love, something he thought would never happen to him. He was in love with a girl, a special girl, a girl who opened his eyes and made him see how truly amazing life could be. A girl that he will always love and treasure till his time was up. A girl that made him bring battles in the farplane, begging to the gods for permission to come back to her, just so he could fulfill a promise that he made to her.

The gods did explain countless of times that he was just a dream and nothing more, that was final they said. He was dead and was to stay in the farplane forever. But that didn't make him stop. Still he continued each day, asking, begging, pleading. Until finally they gave up, deciding to listen to what the young man's reason was. They were touched at the vas difference the young had changed after meeting Yuna. They never thought that it was possible for him to actually fall in love, especially when they saw the attitude that he had in Zanarkand. **_  
_**

They nod their heads to him that day; they told him Yuna was equally as annoying as he was. Every day she was asking for him, thinking of him, dreaming of him. It never stopped, the agonizing cries of her in dreams she had at night, screaming to the fayth to let her love return to her. They said to him, that the two of them were somehow tied by some bond, and even though he was pronounced dead, somewhere in the young mans body, he still lived. A part of him didn't go to the farplane, instead it was kept by Yuna. His heart was given to her willingly, without him even knowing it. He was so engulfed in the feeling when he stood there on the air ship slowly disappearing, it seem he didn't have the time to react or to say anything. When he walked through her, he left a part of his heart with her, because that's what lovers do. They give a part of their heart and soul to each other to keep, they don't even know, it is just a silent vow that lovers make.

So the gods of the farplane granted him his wish to return to his lover where he always belonged anyway, they mumbled off.

"He wouldn't leave you again" The stranger behind Yuna said. "Well not if he can help it." The figure cheerfully said, trying to lighten the moment.

Startled Yuna spun around. Her eyes resting on a familiar guardian. The guardian of blue eyes and blonde hair. The one she had come to love.

"Tidus" The name escaped her lips.

He smiled to her for a moment as he tried to figure out what to say to her. Taking a step forward he said "After talking with Wakka, I couldn't see you anywhere..so I went around, searching and then Lulu told me you were here." He motioned his hands as he spoke to her. Every so often he'd look back up to her in her eyes, then back at the ground "So I thought I'd come to take you back to the party." Tidus smiled. "I mean what's a party for us a party without us both being there?" His usual cocky voice spoke. He chuckled "Did that make any sense?"

Yuna smirked at his sense of humor "I think" She smiled to him. His funny laugh she had come to love filled the air around them, as two lovers laughed together.

Yuna found herself falling love with him all over again. His voice was enough to make her feel safe and secure and loved. A smile came upon her lips as he said that. "I just came here..to think." She answered his question that was easily seen in his eyes.

Tidus nodded. "I heard, thinking aloud again ey?" He smirked.

Yuna giggled back at his sarcastic face, then nodded. "Sometimes, it's the only way for me to figure things out." She looked into his eyes, "You know discuss things with yourself." She said to him.

"Uh-huh." Tidus nodded. "But sometimes when you do that, people think you're going crazy and stuff."

Yuna looked at him with shock at how he could say such a thing. She hung her head again, trying to figure something to say to him, explaining why she had thought aloud. Thinking that Tidus thought she was a weirdo for doing such things.

He took a step closer to her, lifting her chin with his fingers. "Hey" He smiled searching her eyes. "I was only joking, even if you're crazy I'll still stand by you." He laughed.

She glared at him, and then smiled after he pouted. "Aww" She awed. "How can anyone resist that face?" She leaned in to kiss him, and then drew back, resting her forehead against his, looking directly into his eyes.

His arms came around her sometimes during that few seconds kiss, snaking its way around her waist, as hers made their own way to lace behind his neck.

His eyes immediately softened after she drew back and stared into hers. He smiled against her lips, as they continued staring at each other. Neither moving a muscle, just standing there peacefully locked in a lovers embrace.

"I never told you" Tidus started, his breath tickling her lips. "That I loved you too" He leaned in to kiss her again "When you said you loved me at the air ship" He said against her lips "I just couldn't bring myself to say that to you, with the fact that I was leaving a few seconds after." He said sadly. "I didn't want you to know that I felt the same, because I didn't want you dwelling on me. I wanted you to move on and find someo-"

Her lips rested on his, then slowly she drew back. "No" She whispered shaking her head against his. "I don't want just someone, I want you" She smiled. "I want to love you and only you until the end…" She remembered his promise back at Macalania, a smile beginning to appear on her lips when she finished off her words with " No, not just the end….Always."

A smile appeared slowly on his lips as he placed a hand onto her cheek, holding her head close to his head. His touch was gentle and soft, to Yuna the touch was everything. Oh how long she yearned to feel his soft touch. "I'm glad you didn't move on, and that you held onto me." Tidus smiled. "Because if you didn't, I wouldn't be here."

Her eyes started getting watery as she remembered the pain she had felt over the two years she waited for him. "Oh Tidus" She sighed, throwing her arms around her waist, resting her head on his shoulder. "I missed you..So damn much." She cried into his shoulder as he held onto her. One arm around her waist, and the other stroking her hair. "Why did you have to leave just after I figured out I was in love with you?" Yuna asked whilst crying.

Watching her cry was enough to make him want to die just right there. The pain was intense, watching the only girl you ever loved cry. It tore him apart to watch her shed tears, watching her in pain. He soon found himself crying along with her, letting all their tears fall together. Releasing the pain. "I don't know Yuna" He cried with her. "I don't know."

He felt her holding onto him so tightly; her grip was so tight so hard against his back. The soft gentle Yuna he knew once was torn away by the hatred of pain she had, mourning for him. All the pain she stored up in her system was finally coming out free in every tear that fell. He knew this, and continued stroking her hair, letting his pain come out with hers. The two lovers cleansing themselves from all the bottled up pain in their hearts.

He drew back, his hand on her cheek, steadying her to stare into his watery eyes. He smiled to her "But I'm back now" Yuna smiled through her tears, wiping them away with her hand, though he stopped her, holding her wrist in his hand. Releasing her hand he leaned forward and kissed her tears away.

He drew back "I'm back now, so we don't have to be sad anymore." Tidus said, wiping his tears away. "We can be happy, we can get married, start a family, watch the sun set, swim in the ocean, go on an adventure, whatever you want." He smiled. "But we'll do it together okay?" He asked searching her eyes.

Her smile faded away as she thought of his words _'…get married…start a family' _This whole time, she never thought about having a family. She always thought she'd grow old by herself. Tidus noticed her silence, and spoke "Are you okay? Is it something I said?" He asked.

She shook her head, then looked into his eyes. "No" She said quickly, shaking her head. "It's just.." She smiled, lovingly bringing her hand to rest on his chest, she stared to her hand then up into his eyes. "I…I never thought about starting a family before or getting married ever since Seymour.."

"Oh" Tidus gasped. "I'm sorry, I just sort of blurte-" A finger came to rest on his lips.

"Although" A hint of happiness in her eyes as she stopped him. "Now that I think of it." She smiled to him. "It wouldn't be too bad you know, having a child running around that I can call..." She trailed off looking into his eyes before continuing "Ours."

Tidus stared at her with shock. "I won't exactly be the great dad, just so you know." He snorted off, mumbling something about Jecht and what a father he was.

Yuna shook her head. "No." She said and then smiled when she met his eyes. "You would be, the world's greatest dad any kid could ever have."

"Do you have proof?" Tidus asked raising a brow sarcastically.

Yuna thought for a moment, smirking. "When you hold Vidinia" She said smiling. "You go all mushy, and soft. When you speak to him, your voice changes. You are so gentle with the way you hold him in your arms, even more gentle than when you're with me. And you always seem to make him laugh after he's been wailing for such a long time" Yuna explained, with a satisfied grin on her face.

Tidus thought for a moment. Three years ago, back in Zanarkand, he never thought he'd be discussing having children at the age of 20. But he is discussing it with the worlds greatest woman he could ever come to love. The one changed his entire life, made him feel needed on this world. Yuna, was that one, the girl who gave him a reason to live.

Tidus smiled, holding her closer. "I bet you'd be a great mum Yuna" He said, staring into her eyes.

"N-"

Tidus hushed her with his finger, "In fact, we'd make the greatest parents ever" He smiled proudly, taking away his finger from her lips gauging her reaction.

Yuna nodded smiling. "We would" She smiled widely. "Wouldn't we?"

Tidus nodded as he leaned in to kiss her forehead. "You know, three years ago, I never thought I'd be thinking about having kids when I'm 20. I always thought I'd be stuck forever alone, without that someone to love and someone to love me. I guess I never thought I'd end up falling in love." He spoke sadly, then his eyes lit up when he said "But then I found you, and I guess it all came true." He smiled, hugging her close.

Yuna thought for a moment, listening to his words. She didn't think she'd ever have children. All her life she was always told she would die after defeating Sin, but here she was alive and in love. She never thought she'd find that special someone to share her life with, though she still dreamt it, having kids, having a family. She wanted to create something out of the product of her and that someone's love. She always wondered at that happy moment, where she'd hold a child, her child in her arms. But here she is, alive with the person who'd she thought she'd never come to love. Tidus. One man that made her see the world differently and to believe that dreams can come true.

A smile came upon her lips as the thought pondered in her mind. What if she had a child with Tidus? She wondered what Tidus would be like as a Father. Just imaging Tidus running around with their child made her smile. She wondered would they just have one or two? Being a mother was one of her thoughts at that very moment, just carrying around a child in her was really something to think of. It's just the fact that you're carrying around a living thing, a creation out of love between two people. Her eyes stared up back to Tidus, the man she vowed that she will only and always love.

"Honestly" Yuna narrowed her eyes. "I did think of being a mother when I was young, though I knew it was impossible, as I was told I would die after defeating Sin. I often dreamt of holding a child that was mine in my arms, just to feel it kick within my womb." Yuna smiled up to him. "I never thought that I'd end up falling in love one day, I always thought I'd be alone until the day I was to die." She said sadly, staring at his chest, then to his eyes. "But then I didn't" She smiled brightly. "I was given that chance to be the first summoner to have lived. To have fallen in love, with the guy who I never thought I would fall in love with."

Tidus nodded proudly with a smile on his face. He leaned in to kiss her forehead again which was like around the hundredth time, but he didn't care. He loved her, that's all that mattered. He kept quiet for a moment, trying to memorize all her words. She wanted a child, and so did he. But maybe not now, maybe a while more, let things settle in. He'd ask her to marry him, then maybe they'll start a family. Whatever happened, he vowed to always be with her no matter what.

He stared at her face, which was smiling back to him then he spoke "We should go back, it's starting to get dark" He motioned to the sky around them.

"Can we watch the sun set?" Yuna asked softly. Tidus smiled nodding his head at her nervousness. Yuna turned around in his arms, lacing her hand with his as they stood watching the setting sun. He stood firmly behind her, holding her as she lightly leaned back against his chest.

The sky was darkening, the ocean was slowly sifting down to small simple waves. The horizon was orange, almost pinkish, it reflected upon the water, casting rays of red across the water. The sand on the beach was also an orangey colour, and to his surprise, he actually took an interest in its beauty. Back in Zanarkand, he never cared less about what the heck the sand looked like when the sun was setting. But now he was in Besaid, in a life with Yuna, and so for him time just slowed down as they watched the sunset. Quietly watching the changing colours.

Eventually Yuna nodded and turned around in his arms. "Lets go back." She said to him. She took his hand as she stepped away from the embrace, making her way to the village with him.

The couple walked silently, step by step. After what seemed like seconds, they were at the entrance of Besaid, the small little village of Besaid that she had grown up in most of her life, well apart from Bevelle. The small little huts always made her smile; to her they were some what cute. They walked in the direction of Lulu and Wakka's hut, stopping every so often to say goodnight to the people who were still out there partying.

Tidus knocked on Lulu and Wakka's door, standing there patiently with Yuna awaiting someone to answer. Lulu came to the door "There you two are, for a second there we thought you two were spending the night out in the wild." Lulu laughed, stepping aside as if to let them in.

"Hey! There you two are ya." Wakka smiled from the kitchen, as he set back plates into the cupboards.

"So anyway, since you're back. Yuna your room is ready upstairs, like it always is. But as for Tidus, I'm not too entirely sure…" Lulu trailed off, staring at the couple.

"He could..He could always sleep in my room." Yuna tried, avoiding Lulu's eyes.

Lulu shook her head. "As much as I want too-"

Wakka appeared behind Lulu, resting a hand on her shoulder. "Let them be ya?" He said to Lulu. "They are old enough to do what they think is right. Let them be together, both of them have had a rough time ya?" Wakka asked.

Lulu looked at Tidus, eying him. "Don't hurt her." She pointed her finger.

Tidus raised his hands for defense. "If I do, then I am asking you Lulu to hunt me down and shoot me and make me die a painful death." He said confidently.

The room went silent at his words. "You truly have changed Tidus" Lulu said to him.

Tidus looked over to Wakka who nodded at him. "Tidus has come a long way ya" he added.

"It takes bravery to say something like that" Lulu nodded to Tidus, "Anyway, best to be leaving you now. Goodnight. Behave." Lulu instructed, pulling Wakka off to their room.

Lulu spun around just as the couple walked off. "However." She said to Tidus. "On one condition, you wake up and put Vidinia back to bed when he wakes during the night, that includes feeding him too."

Tidus stared at her with a groan. "Do I hav-"

"Or the couch is rather comfortable." Lulu shot back proudly.

Tidus nodded, rolling his eyes. "Very well. If that's the only way then so be it." He smiled to Yuna.

Lulu nodded, turning around a smile shined upon her face. She'd do anything just to have one night off with looking after Vidinia. It was trying being a parent, this was their chance to have a break. To for once sleep in till morning without one open eye during the night. Wakka smiled proudly, arm around Lulu's shoulders he whispered in her ear "nice going, wish I would have thought of that Lu." Lulu smiled back as the couple walked into their room.

Tidus stood there in his same spot, waiting for Yuna to make a move. "Shall we?" Tidus asked, waking Yuna from her thoughts. She nodded, taking his waiting hand and leading them upstairs the same way Lulu and Wakka had gone. Tidus followed obediently, carefully not to step on Vidinia's toys as he walked in the dark of night, following Yuna's small footsteps towards her room. Tidus came to a stop once he reached a familiar room; he looked at the walls, seeing the beautifully decorated room, small clouds on the walls with a baby blue background. He saw the sleeping baby at the crib. Tidus glanced over at Yuna questionably, as a child would do to get permission to do something. Yuna simply smiled at his childish behavior, nodding to him. He pulled her into the room, the couple walking up to the sleeping baby.

Tidus nervously stood there staring at the baby, resting his hand on the fence of the crib. Staring closely at the rise and fall of the small little bundle, a smile crept its way upon his face as he stared. The joy a baby could bring on a adults face is often a wonder. He brought his hand down gently, touching Vidinia's small little chest. Tidus pulled the covers up onto Vidinia who had during sometime sleeping kicked the blankets down to his legs. Carefully Tidus tucked the blankets near Vidinia's chin, lifting his small little hand to rest above the covers on either side. One final touch, Tidus rested his big hand on Vidinia's small chest, feeling as it went up and down at each breath.

Yuna stared with amazement as how Tidus acted; it was as though as if he'd done this sort of thing before. She never thought he'd be the parental type, so happens she was wrong with her assumptions. Tidus was very much like a father; he always knew what to do and how to act when Vidinia was crying. Who ever knew Tidus had that kind of soft spot? It was amazing to know that Tidus may be one in the group who defeated sin, with his strong abilities with the sword, but who ever knew he could touch a baby so gently.

Tidus held Vidinia's small hand in his, staring at the size difference between adult and child. He settled Vidinia's hand back down above the covers, then stood up straight.

"Goodnight." Tidus smiled, he turned his head to look at Yuna and was surprise that she was staring back.

A smile came upon her lips. "That was a side of you I've never seen before." She whispered to him. Tidus smiled, nodding his head he looked to his feet then back to Yuna nervously.

"Well" He whispered nervously "I know many look at me and think, ah what's he worth, just a air-head blonde who doesn't know how to be a proper father, all he ever wants is just a good time. I never bothered correcting them because I was, at one stage in my life." He pulled her out of the room.

He went back to his regular voice explaining the rest of it "I was that air-head blonde who didn't care about anyone. All I ever wanted was a good time. As time went on in Zanarkand, I realized that being an air-head blonde wasn't a smart person to be, I didn't have anyone to love, anyone to belong too. I guess I felt alone, not because I didn't have friends, but because I didn't have anyone to love, then I was sucked up by Sin, brought 1000 years into the future, to a place I've never heard of. I was a stranger, then I met you, and I guess I finally opened my eyes and saw what life really was. Following you through the pilgrimage, I realized that life just isn't about having a good time, a lot of hard work is involved too." Tidus stopped looking back up at her.

"You're not alone anymore Tidus." Yuna tried her best to smile for him. Her hand came up and rested on his cheek lovingly. "I trust you don't feel alone anymore?" Yuna asked searching his eyes. Tidus shook his head furiously, taking her hands in his.

"I don't feel alone anymore Yuna, I feel like I belong to someone." He said searching her eyes closely. He swallowed, his eyes stared down at their laced hands then said "I feel like I belong.." he trailed off, lifting his head to look back to her eyes "..to you."

She stared into his beautiful blue eyes, smiling as he confessed that he felt he belonged to her. Well it wasn't every day a guy confessed his love for you is it?

Yuna truly felt lucky to deserve someone like Tidus. How many summoners did she knew got the chance to fall in love like she did? To live like she did? Many had died after the defeat of Sin, but Yuna. She lived.

She wasn't sure whether to say anything back to him or to just merely smile at his words. Instead she found herself saying the words before she could take them back

"I want to be yours Tidus" She said. "If you belong to me" She leaned against him, looking into his eyes before continuing "Then I belong to you" She finished.

Tidus nodded to her with a smile, leaning towards her to kiss her gentle, softly, lovingly. He got carried away, making trails of kisses down her neck, at first unsure if she liked it or not, but then heard her moaning his name in a whisper.

"We should" She struggled to say as she held his head. "We should go to the room" She led him to the room, still moaning as he kissed her neck with an open mouth.

Tidus chuckled at her response, drawing back looking into her eyes. Somehow the couple were so lost into each other that they ended up against the wall just outside her room, she was against the wall whilst Tidus had his body pressed up against her. He took a small step back, his hand resting near the side of her head, trapping her in a way.

"Who would have thought, the innocent little Yuna." Tidus smirked.

Yuna shook her head with a giggle. "Just shut up and kiss me." She pulled him toward her with his shirt. "oof" He snorted as she pulled him against her. She smiled staring up at his face, tracing his face line with her fingers. Gently she went over his lips, his rosy pinkish lips that curled at the sides always ready to smile. She went over his eye brows with her finger tips, feeling the prominent bone that was on most men. He stood there completely still as she took in his features with her finger tips, his eyes never leaving hers as she did her small little discovery. He merely smiled at her.

She stared back to his eyes a little startled that he watched her the entire time she made her discoveries. She matched his smile.

"I love you." She said to him, leaning in to peck his lips. "Let me show you my room." She took his hand and led him into her room.

Tidus looked around as she flicked on the lights, he walked around. He saw the table that sat at the corner of the room, and the double bed that lay in the centre of the room. Her table was neat; there were few pieces of paper and one book that called the table its home. There was a cupboard that sat near her table, close to the window which was shut, a white and black curtain draped over it. Above her cupboard wasn't much, just a small little mirror that hung on the wall and a couple of hair pins and hair ties, and of course make up.

"It isn't much" Yuna said sitting down on the bed. Tidus was unsure of what he was to do, the thought did drift in his mind. He was in the same room, with Yuna, all alone, and a bed. He tried to shake the thoughts away from his mind, those dirty thoughts. Yuna smirked at his nervousness, he sat down at her table, spinning the chair around to face her.

"Tidus" Yuna called his name. Tidus jerked his head towards her, nodding at her call, he stood up and walked over to her, sitting beside her on the bed.

"I'm going to change" Yuna said standing up and walking over to her cupboard, she took a shirt and a pajama pants. Tidus smirked at the pictures printed onto her pants, clouds, stars, moon and a sun.

Yuna smirked back at him "Their cute aren't they?" She smiled. Tidus nodded. Yuna smiled before exiting the room and walking to the bathroom. Tidus stood up, sliding his pants off and his shirt, now he only wore his boxers and nothing else. He even took his glove on his left hand and slid off the other glove. He figured this was all he had to wear to sleep comfortably, it would be rather awkward if he wore her pajamas, and people might think he was gay or something. Shrugging the thought away he sat back down on the bed, lying down on one side he rested his head in his hands and stared up to the ceiling. He closed his eyes as he awaited Yuna, trying to fight off sleep before she returned.

Yuna walked into the room, she smiled at the sight before her. Tidus lay on his back fast asleep. She sat beside his sleeping form, brushing away the hair from his face. She smiled at his sleeping face, a small smile plastered on his lips as he slept.

"You came back, just in time Tidus" She whispered to him with a small smile. She traced her fingertips down his face and onto his arm, tracing until his fingers. Her hand stopped there, clasping itself around his hand. She looked back up at his face to see if he had awoken, she smirked. He was still snoring away. "Life just isn't worth it without you" She whispered, before standing up.

She released her hand from his, but he caught it and held it tight.

"Life is worth it" his voice whispered. Yuna spun around, staring down to him to see if it were really him who was speaking then she saw his lips moving "You have my love Yuna. That's all you need" Tidus whispered his eyes still shut. Slowly his eyes opened, looking up to her "Don't say life isn't worth it" He told her.

"I-" Tidus shook his head, pulling her down to lay next to him. Tidus lay on his side, facing Yuna as she did replica to him. She stared up into his eyes as he whispered

"Wherever you go, whatever you do, even if I'm not here you still have my heart and love" He took his hand in his and brought it to his heart then smiled.

Yuna kept quiet, taking in his wonderful words that seem to warm her heart up and make her want to melt. She was shaken of her thoughts when "You know" Tidus looked into her eyes seriously "Sometimes talking to yourself doesn't solve anything" Tidus smirked.

Yuna swatted him playfully on the arm and glared at him "Like I said before, sometimes some people just find that way easier to solve their problems."

Tidus shook away his smirk then stared seriously into her eyes "If you ever feel unsure or anything, I'm here to talk to you okay?" Yuna nodded "If you can't find anyone else who will listen to you, I will." Tidus smiled, leaning in to kiss her forehead "I'm always here for you."

Yuna nodded, she leaned in closer to him, wrapping her arms around his waist as he head rested against his chest. "You're shirt" She held her palm and fingers onto his firm chest.

Tidus smirked "I figured I'd wear just my boxers, because I only have one set of clothing."

Yuna giggled, running her fingers down his chest "I wasn't complaining by the way" she smiled up to him "It's just, I've never.." She trailed off, avoiding her eyes.

"Hey" Tidus said to her "You can tell me anything"

She looked up to him "I've never touched a mans chest before" She said nervously.

Tidus chuckled "Well I grant you Yuna permission to touch my naked chest whenever you want too"

Yuna smirked at his words "Does that include in public too, I might loose control and suddenly strip your shirt down just to touch your chest" She said sarcastically.

Tidus laughed "Well, if you say it that way.." He leaned in and kissed down her neck lavishly.

Yuna burst out in giggles "T..Tidus" she said through giggles, pushing his head away. "That tickles" She laughed. Tidus drew back, staring seductively into her eyes. "Ah! I know Yuna's weak spot" He laughed at her, leaning in again slowly his eyes never leaving hers.

"You wouldn't" She pulled back smiling.

Tidus raised a brow "Or would I?" He said with a hint of sarcasm in it.

He reached forward and tickled her sides, both their laughter filling the room. Soon he stopped, though she was still laughing.

They flopped back tiredly onto the bed, her head on his chest and her hand lazily draped onto his stomach. "That was fun" Tidus smiled.

Yuna nodded "Do you know, you're the first guy to lay on my bed Tidus"

_**I'm not sure if I'll write anymore chapters, it was just a one hit thing..but if it gets enough reviews, then I may consider. :P **_

****


	2. A Morning

**Warui -Usagi - **hehe..I didn't think I'd get this much reviews for the first chappie..guess i was wrong :P..I'm glad that you liked it. (smiles) ...I hope this chappie is ok. :D..

**CrimsonOkami - **:P It's ok..I forgive you..lol. Your review was AWESOMETACULAR..lol thats a new word for me. :P.

**Nikki of Spira - **That story of yours is AMAZING..."Shadow of Evil" totally..was stuck reading it for like the entire weekend, cuz i was like surfing fanfiction for stuff to read that interested me..and i came across yours..AMAZINGLY written..very well done..lol anyway, you don't know how WOW i feel to get a review from u..hehehe..Thanks! I know ai, if only this kind of love would happen to me.."ahhh...dreams" lol. :P. And thanks for the explination about Yuna, I was abit shocked..cuz i wasn't sure if something was still posessing her or something like that. :P thanks! I hope you like this chapter.

**Kaeleigh Farthing - **Sure! here it is..enjoy**  
**

**bbychrangel - **: Thanks! Enjoy! I hope you like it.

**Tiyuri - **Of course you can..sorry it took a while to update. I hope you like it.

**TgIiDgUiS- **Thanks for all your wonderful reviews to all of my ffx stories..hehe..whatever ffx story i post..i always see ya review..thanks! I really appreciate it! hehe..Thanks for the review.

**Magical Girl Pretty Sammy-Chan - **Thanks..I'll try and fix them, i should read it before posting it up...sorry:D thanks for the review.

**Thanks to all who reviewed:D I actually already wrote chapter 2..but just wasn't sure if anyone would like it..but hey! I guess I was wrong. :P**

* * *

"WA" The sound of the baby awoke Yuna. She rolled over in bed, looking at the time, it read 2:57am. She groaned after rolling back over to face Tidus who was still snoring away. She shook his shoulder lightly awaking him to his duties. She said his name over and over again "Tidus…Tidus" until finally he awoke with great shock. He jumped from the bed and onto his feet, his eyes still drooping he muttered "..Fiends..where are they? I'll protect you." This made Yuna giggle at his semi sedated state. "Tidus" She said his name again, waking him up. He squinted through the dark, "Yuna?" He asked, coming back to sit on the bed. "Vidinia" Yuna hinted. His eye widen as he realized the baby's wailing nosies that could be heard. He stood up quickly, almost running out of the room. 

Tidus stood by Vidinia's bed side, one hand resting on the bar and the other gently tapping Vidinia back to sleep. "Hey" Tidus' sooth voice rang "It's ok, just a dream" Tidus whispered sleepily, his eyes drooping.

Tidus picked the baby up in his arms, nestling him close to his chest. He walked over to the window to look outside as Vidinia went back to sleep. Besaid was still dark, a small fire was burning in the middle of the village, just a little bit of light was there. Other than that, the forest was dark, you could barely find the moon in the cloud covered sky. Anyone would have known it was going to rain soon.

Vidinia calmed down at the touch of Tidus, somehow, he had a liking to Tidus. Tidus was the first stranger that Vidinia had come to like so quickly. Wakka and Lulu clearly remembered the time it took for Vidinia to like Rikku, it was actually quite funny for them, but they didn't show it as they knew how much Rikku was hurt by this.

He stoked Vidinia's belly. Tidus hummed a familiar song, the tune of the fayth. Vidinia's eyes closed slowly, falling back into sleepy land. Tidus stopped once he saw Vidinia breathing steadily. "Sleep well Vidinia" He said to the small baby with a smile. He walked back over to the crib and lay Vidinia down, pulling the covers over the sleeping baby. He smiled. It seem to him, any kid always made him smile, even if they were annoying or anything else, they still made him smile.

"Surprisingly Tidus, you'd make a great father" A voice said behind him. Startled Tidus spun around to see Lulu standing by the door way. She smiled to him, before walking towards Vidinia's crib, laying her hand lovingly onto her son. She turned to him before speaking "Vidinia isn't a easy baby to put back to bed once he has awoken" She said searching his eyes "I must say, you and Yuna make quite the pair, only you two can make him sleep easily" Lulu laughed "Heck I'm his mother, I can't even get him to sleep most of the time."

She raised a brow at what he was wearing, which received a blush from Tidus. "I..uh" He tried to defend himself but found it hard under Lulu's stare. Lulu shook her head "No, I trust you Tidus. I know you'll never hurt her. And if you two did something, you'd be doing it out of love" She smiled to him.

They remained silent for a while, Lulu and Tidus both staring at Vidinia. "Any kid would be lucky to have you as their father Tidus" Lulu said. Tidus opened his mouth to protest but was cut short by Lulu "Now you go back to Yuna, I bet she's still waiting for you."

Tidus nodded with a smile "Thanks Lulu" He said before walking off. He walked quietly over to Yuna's room, opening the door he stepped in. Tip toed towards the bed, he sat down on the edge staring at Yuna who he thought was asleep. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I love you" He whispered to her, before kissing her lips. She smiled through the kiss, opening her eyes to meet his. He drew back looking at her reflecting her smile. "You didn't have to wait" Tidus whispered. She smiled to him then answered "I wanted too." Tidus smirked, "Well, Thank you."

"I see you managed to get Vidinia to sleep" Yuna smiled. Tidus nodded, lying down as she shifted over to make space for him.

"Wasn't too hard, he went to sleep straight away" Tidus smiled proudly.

"Yeah, it seems that only you and I can put Vidinia to sleep just like that" Yuna clicked her fingers.

Tidus nodded "Yeah, Lulu told me that too."

Yuna remained silent, smiling at him, she sighed, resting her forehead against his chest. "Goodnight" Tidus whispered in her ear.

She smiled, laying her lips onto his chest "I love you" She sighed, wrapping her arms around his waist. Tidus leaned forward to whisper in her ear "I love you too".

She closed her eyes; a contented smile planted on both lovers lips.

And so the rest of the night, the lovers slept together in the bed, Tidus with his boxer shorts and Yuna with her shirt and shorts. It was sometime around the early morning, the sun was still on the verge of rising. Tidus groaned quietly, the fact that he had awoken up early was what bugged him. He felt his arm draped over something nice and warm body which was pressed up against his chest.

A smile appeared on his lips slowly as he realized who it was, he opened his eyes and saw Yuna sleeping close to him. Her head nestled in his chest, and her hand gently and lovingly draped over his chest. Oh how long he had yearned for this very moment, the day they would sleep just like this. He smiled down to her with aw, leaning in he kissed her forehead lovingly before closing his eyes and drifting back to sleep.

She awoke soon after, feeling his chest at her fingertips. She smiled when she realized who this scent belonged too. Tidus, that name made her smile. She brought her lips up to kiss his chest and tightening her hand around his waist as she too drifted back to sleep.

They awoke sometime later in the later hours of the morning. Yuna awoke first, she stared at him which seemed like hours, but in reality only minutes. She stared at his beautiful features she had come to love so much. Smirking she decided to sit up and lean in and kiss him, resulting with Tidus smiling back once he awoke. His eyes didn't open, but she knew he was awake because she felt his arms tighten around her waist. Her lips still lingered upon his as they stayed in the same position; Yuna laying on top of Tidus. Eventually Yuna drew back to lay beside him which Tidus groaned "Aw, why did you move?" He asked with a pout. Yuna giggled "I assumed you went back to sleep" she said.

He stared at her with horror. "How could any man go to sleep when he is in the middle of kissing the most prettiest girl in the world?" He asked.

Yuna laughed, "Well, with all your snoring last night I wasn't too entirely sure" She shot back. Tidus looked at her eyes wide; "I do not snore" he defended himself.

Yuna nodded "Oh yes you do" She smirked with a giggle.

"You should wake me up, or pound me with your fist or something, to get me to stop." Tidus spoke. Yuna rolled her eyes "It wasn't that loud Tidus" she lay a hand on his cheek, she smiled "In fact, it was actually quite bearable to sleep with."

Tidus smirked, and then closed his eyes.

"No falling back to sleep mister, we already slept in late enough. Any later and the entire village will think something's up" Yuna hinted, trailing kisses down his neck.

Tidus moaned her name, a smirk coming to his lips when he realized Yuna was actually throwing herself at him. He chuckled, which caused Yuna to draw back and stare at him with raised eyes. "Why are you laughing? Is it something I did?" She asked nervously, searching his eyes.

Tidus shook his head, "I was just laughing at you" He smiled.

"Wakka!" They heard Lulu shouting from downstairs.

"We should really get up" Yuna suggested "Lulu will come in soon."

Tidus nodded, staring at Yuna not even hearing a word she had said. "You're beautiful" He whispered, caressing her cheek. Yuna giggled "I'm flattered Tidus." She stared to sit up, but before she could fully sit up she was pulled back down by Tidus who started to tickle her. She was laughing her head off as he tickled her neck and sides.

And in perfect timing Lulu came walking in, with a smug look on her face. "You two" she pointed to Tidus and Yuna "Have got a visitor."

Tidus managed a sheepish smile from their position, Yuna was on her back, with Tidus above her, his hands at her side. It looked somewhat interesting, causing Lulu to raise a brow. "We uh…didn't do anything" Tidus defended.

"Tickling Match" Yuna attempted. Lulu smiled, "I am not concerned as to what you two did this morning. I just came in here to let you know you've got a visitor." Yuna rose her eyes questionably "Who is it?" She asked. Lulu smiled, "For me to know and you to find out" She walked out the room.

Tidus flopped back beside Yuna on the bed, "Well then" He stated the obvious. Yuna giggled. "I wonder who it is" Tidus asked curiously.

He lay on his stomach as he traced his fingers around her face, her eyes, her mouth. "You're beautiful you know" Tidus said. Yuna nodded, "I know, I'm the sexiest thing in this world" She stated proudly. Tidus snorted "nuh-uh, I'm the sexiest too." He laughed.

Yuna smirked, leaning in to kiss his lips. "I love you so much."

Tidus nodded. "I know."

Yuna pulled away, "Come on, we have to get up."

Tidus groaned, "Why?"

Yuna rolled her eyes "Since you forgot, let me refresh your memory, there is someone here to see us."

Tidus chuckled, "Oh Yeah" He scratched his head "hehe"

Yuna sat up, walking over to her cupboard. She stood staring at Tidus for a moment, "No peeking." She pointed to him. Tidus held his hands up for defence and leaned back to close his eyes.

As quickly as she could she swiftly wore her bra without taking her shirt off. Tidus started to chuckle "You're pretty good at that." He said.

"You watched!" Yuna asked angrily.

"Hey! I'm the one in only boxers here, I didn't watch the entire thing. Just the swift move you did." Tidus smiled.

Yuna shook her head with a smile. "Well, I have to confess if I were you I'd take a look too." She blushed.

Tidus nodded with a smirk "Ahah!" He sat up in bed and pointed a finger at her. "I knew it, the little innocent Yuna who would have thought?"

Yuna glared at him and walked to the door, "When you have finished making fun of me, I am going to be downstairs." She lifted her head high and walked out, leaving Tidus in the room. He shrugged, standing up he ran after her. Forgetting all he wore was boxers.

He went down the stairs "Yuna!" He called.

Wakka sat at the lounge with Vidinia, his eyes widen when he saw Tidus standing by the steps half naked. "Tidus!" he gasped.

Tidus smirked, "Oh! Sorry about that" He realised he was wearing no shirt and just his boxers. "I was looking for Yuna, have you seen her?" Tidus asked.

Wakka shook his head, "Shouldn't you be looking for your clothes instead ya?" Wakka laughed. Tidus shook his head, he spun around looking at every direction for a sign of Yuna.

He sighed angrily, deciding to walk to the kitchen to take a look. Tidus peeped through the door and found Yuna standing by the stove with Lulu. He decided to stand there for a moment listening to them.

"I never thought I'd be happy again, after he left" Yuna started, staring down at the food she was cooking. "I thought I'd remain alone for the rest of my life."

Lulu understood the young woman feeling her pain, the same pain she went through when she lost Chappu. "I understand" Lulu said.

"But he's back" Yuna smiled.

Lulu smiled "You don't have to hurt anymore."

Yuna nodded "Those were painful times without Tidus. I felt so alone, like I'd never be happy again. If he ever left again, I don't know what I'll do Lulu, I don't think life is worth it without him. I don't think I'd be able to continue living without him with me."

"Yuna, you should enjoy the present as much as you can, and stop worrying about the future. Let fate decide that one, but at the mean time, be happy with Tidus, enjoy his company as much as you can." Lulu said.

Yuna nodded "Thanks Lulu."

Lulu smiled "It's ok, now I'm going to get your visitor." She handed over the spatula to Yuna, "Oh and Tidus you can come out now."

Tidus walked out from behind the wall "How did you?"

Lulu rolled her eyes "We're not stupid you know." She smirked to Yuna who smirked back.

Tidus blushed "I didn't mean to listen, I was just looking for Yuna and well I heard my name so.."

Lulu shook her head with a smirk "Nothing to apologize for Tidus, just go help Yuna with the food."

Tidus nodded obediently and walked over to Yuna with his head down.

"I'm sorry" He choked out once Lulu left. "I didn't mean to listen to your conversation."

Yuna smirked, settling down the spatula on the pan she walked over to him, touching his face. Lifting his head to look into her eyes. "Tidus, I knew you were listening, but that doesn't mean you broke the law. I still love you" She kissed his nose.

Tidus smiled warmly, watching as she took back the spatula and continued tossing the food in the pan.

He then started, breaking the silence "Yuna, I realised after listening that you should know it hurt me too, being away from you." He was on the verge of tears as he stared into her eyes.

"I missed you so much Yuna" He was crying now, tears falling, hicupping he pulled her close, causing her to quickly place the spatula on the table, wrapping her arms around him to comfort him.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you each day in the farplane. When I left, it was the hardest thing I had ever done in my life. To leave Just when I felt like there was someone in my life, who made me feel not alone anymore." He cried in her shoulder. "I love you so much…I..I just.." He struggled to say between his tears.

"I just wished in the farplane, that I could have had the chance, to be with you. To have a child with you, to spend the rest of my life with you. I just wish to hold a baby in my arms, that I can call mine and yours. I'm sorry for all those times you were alone and hurting, but I want you to know, you weren't alone. I cried too, I cried so much." He choked into her shoulder.

Yuna was also in tears at his confession. She ran her hand up and down his back, soothing him. "Lets never be apart again" She smiled. Tidus nodded "Yuna," He whispered in her ear. "I know I only came back yesterday, but I know in my heart I want to spend the rest of my life with you" He said. "Will you marry me?" he whispered in her ear.

He drew back from her, wiping away his tears. He traced his fingers on her cheek, wiping away the tears with his thumb.

He got down on one knee, holding her hands. "I uh…don't have a ring right now. But I'll give you this. I'll get one soon though." He took his chain off his neck, the symbol of the Zanarkand Abes. And held it in his hand. Looking up to her, awaiting her answer.

She smiled after what seemed like an eternity. Everything happened so fast, one second she was cooking and talking to Lulu and the next Tidus is down on one knee asking her to marry him. Finalizing the answer in her head, she kneeled down to him, leaning in to whisper in his ear her answer "Yes."

A smile appeared on his lips as he leaned in and kissed her, his eyes still open and so was hers. The two lovers stared into each others eyes as they kissed.

Tidus drew back, placing his necklace around her neck, tears in his eyes. "I promise Yuna, I will always be by your side, not just until the end…" he kissed her forehead before continuing "but always and always" he kissed her nose "And always" he kissed her lips "And always" he ended with a smile.

She smiled at that memory at Macalania. Their very first kiss; the kiss that changed everything. She held that small symbol of the necklace in her fingertips, staring down at it.

Tidus explained "That's the symbol of the-"

"Zanarkand Abes, I know" She answered for him with a smile.

Tidus smiled back. "I..I want you to keep that though."

She looked up to him, "The necklace?"

He nodded. "I want you to have it," He looked at her, she continued staring at the necklace. "So that if anything were ever to happen to me, a part of me is always with you" He touched the symbol. Her eyes moved quickly to his, staring at him with all her love. "But this is the only thing that is a part of your Zanarkand, Tidus I-"

He placed a finger on her lips to keep her quiet, "I want you to have it Yuna, I do treasure it," He nodded "A lot too, but I love you more, and I treasure you more, so it is only right for you to have it." He smiled.

The two lovers stood in the kitchen wrapped in each others arms, they were so deeply locked with each other that they didn't notice the audience that stood at the door way.

"Aw" squealed a girl, causing Yuna and Tidus to react so fast, looking at the doorway.

Tidus' eyes widen, when realization hit him, he was only wearing his boxers, in front of that girl he had come to know so well. "Rikku" The name escaped his lips.

Tidus casually took Yuna and placed her in front of his body to hide his parts from the Rikku's eyes. Yuna smirked from his movements, and lovingly leaned back against him, understanding his embarrassment. Subconsciously Tidus wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to whisper in her ear "Thanks for being my clothes." A smirk came up upon Yuna's lips as he said that.

"That was the most romantic thing I've ever seen in my life" The girl awed at the couple, taking a couple of steps forward.

"Rikku you make me want to puke" Paine snorted, causing Tidus to chuckle.

"Hey" Tidus smiled to Rikku "It's been a while huh?"

Rikku nodded as she walked toward the couple slowly, like a child would to its parents. She stopped a step away from the two, then threw her arms around them sobbing. "It's been too long Yunie, now look at you. The love of your life has returned" She cried into Yuna's shoulder. She drew back, sniffling "I'm sorry, it's just I'm so happy to see Tidus back, you two really deserve each other Yunie" Rikku smiled to her cousin.

Tidus smirked, closing his eyes as he breathed in his Yuna. That was a sobering thought, his Yuna. He was Yuna's, like Yuna was his. He loved her, like she loved him. He looked at her, like the sun looked at Spira. He was her weakness, she was his strength. She was his everything, like he was her everything. Tidus smiled.

"I'm glad to be back too" He tightened the hug. Yuna was squashed in the middle of Rikku and Tidus.

Rikku nodded smiling "It's been too long" She sighed "Too long..too much sadness, but now our happiness has returned…."

**Woah! Unbelievable..over 3000 words this chapter, the most i've ever written for a chapter. **

**I hope ya likes it. Review...I'm not sure how to keep this story going..like what I should write in it..what do you guys think? Review and let me know. **


	3. Tasks of Love

**Hi! I'm so glad you guys like this story! (smiles)...Anyway, heres the next chapter..sorry it took so long to update, I was very busy with school (groans), so many assignments, homework and up coming tests in Test Block week! NOOOOO>>>>I haven't even started studying for science yet. hehe...oh well...it'll have to wait, lol, gotta update this before I forget...**

**Thanks To: **

**bbychrangel -** Here it is:D Sorry it took me so long to update.

**CrimsonOkami -** :P lol..imagination block..I've heard of mental block, or writers block..never heard of imagination block before..lol well now i have. Ok that was a bit lame, on my part. I'll stop talking now. Enjoy the story!

**Tiyuri -** lol..what's the cheese dance? here it is! Another chapter just like you asked.

**Nikki of Spira -** hehe...This is actually the first time in fanfiction that i've written really long chapters. :p hehe..I just thought well, the longer each chapter is..then less time in always updating chapters..I kind of got tired of updating so many short chapters in my other story "Another Chance". lol..anyway that picture you sent me through email, the "The Shadow of Evil" one..it's really cool! Love it..At least now when i read your story, I have an idea of the two villans in it. :D Of course I already knew the main characters, Tidus..hmm...he's dreamy lol...Thanks for the review! That was actually the longest review i've ever recieved! Thanks! And I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Warui-Usagi -** lol..Well I'm glad I make you happy :P. Sorry it took me so long to update..blame school and all of the teachers who give me assignments, homework and up coming tests. :P hehe..k i'll stop talking now ...on with the story..enjoy!

**Who reviewed to chapter 2..Thanks!**

* * *

Yuna sat up against Tidus' chest, leaning back as she rested her hands on either side, on his knees. She felt so safe sitting between Tidus like that; it made her feel like nothing could ever hurt her. She smiled at the thought of love and how much her life has changed because of that singular emotion. Just how much one man can make a difference, it was rather interesting when you thought about it. Tidus had his head resting on her shoulder and his arms laced with hers on her stomach. The couple looked wonderfully in love, a love that everyone knew would never stop. Their love was special, and unlike any others. How many people you know are given the chance to live again, so that they can return to their lover? It didn't matter what everyone else thought of her and Tidus; who cares if they didn't like it? Yuna did, and that was all that mattered. 

"I love you" Tidus whispered into Yuna's ear.

A smile crept up upon her lips, soon she found herself grinning at him; at what he said. The couple stared at the ocean as it overlapped its waves every other second, watching as Rikku, Paine and Wakka swim around in the ocean, laughing every time Rikku fell into the water because of a wave. Lulu sat near by them, but was busy playing with Vidinia; she understood that the couple wanted some time alone and not disturbed, just enjoying the peaceful serenity of Besaid's afternoon.

"I love you too" She said back, caressing his hand with her thumb. Tidus was silenced for a moment, smiling at the position they were in. "No" He breathed in her ear "I love you more" he chuckled.

Yuna giggled along with him. "I-" She was cut short by Tidus who kissed her shoulder, then her neck. "I love you so much Yuna, that sometimes I find myself being one of those mushy guys who go all crazy over romance" He sniggered, which caused Yuna to giggle again. He sniffed her, "Hmm…" He hummed "You smell nice."

Yuna smiled "Well, I only smell nice for you" She sighed, resting her head back against his shoulder. Tidus chuckled.

Silence filled the two as they continued to watch their friends. "Do you want to swim?" Yuna asked, mentally kicking herself in the head for not asking him before. Trust her to make him do things just because she wanted too. She rolled her eyes at herself.

Tidus shook his head "No" He answered "I'd rather sit here, like this with you."

Yuna smiled, "Me too, I'm sorry I didn't ask you before. I was thinking too much of mys-"

"Shhh" He silenced her. "It doesn't matter Yuna, if I wanted to swim I would have said to" He explained to her.

Wasn't life wonderful when you were in love? Sometimes you feel like nothing could ever make you frown again, because you had everything; everything you ever needed was right there infront of you; everything you ever wanted, love, someone to love, someone to love you. Yuna smiled at her thoughts, 'How was it possible for this all to happen?' She found it hard to believe her life, she never thought, never dreamed this life would come true. Who would have known she'd live after the battle with Sin? Who knew the love of her life who was scheduled to perish from the living to the Farplane forever; who knew he'd return from the dead? Who knew she'd have a life like this?

Everything happens for a reason. How was it Tidus ended up in Besaid after falling off the ship? How was it, that Braska's guardian Jecht was the father of Tidus? It was all a connection, everything that happened; it happened for a reason. The fayth dreamt, the dreamt of Tidus; Tidus was the dream of the fayth, he wasn't reality, but then he was real. He was real to Yuna and that was all that ever mattered to the lovers. He was real, just because it was a dream; that didn't matter. Dreams are made to come true, Tidus was a dream of the fayth, a dream that was to become reality. A dream that was sent to the farplane; a dream that was sent back to the living; a dream that fell in love with a living soul.

Back in reality now Yuna was sleeping soundly leaning against Tidus as her leaning pole. Tidus simple sat still, loving the fact that Yuna slept like that. She didn't know how much that meant to him, to be loved by a girl was what he always wanted, to belong to someone, and for someone to belong to him. He wanted someone to love him just for his heart and nothing else. He wanted that someone to have and to hold,so that he didn't have to feel alone anymore. He held her closer as he too closed his eyes, leaning slightly forward against him. "You can't possibly imagine just how much you mean to me.." He whispered to Yuna's sleeping form. She didn't reply, and he knew why, she was sleeping, but he knew she heard it. In her dreams she did.

Soon later he found himself being shaken awake by someone. He groaned, before opening his eyes. Yuna was still pressed up against his chest.

"Tidus" Lulu spoke. "We are heading back already, it's almost night" She said.

Tidus yawned sleepily, adjusting his eyes as he focused on Lulu. He nodded sleepily. "I'll take her up, you can go ahead" He said to Lulu.

She smiled to Tidus "You two are pretty amazing" she said.

Tidus raised a brow.

"The ability to sleep like that?" Lulu marked out, causing Tidus to smirk as he held Yuna closer.

"Ah! See we're masters at this kind of stuff" He chuckled softly to Lulu so he didn't wake Yuna.

Lulu laughed, as she cradled Vidinia close to her chest. "Hey I want to talk to you about something" She started, sitting beside down next to Tidus. "I'm not the sort that ever thanked anyone or anything like that Tidus, but I think you deserved to be thanked" she started. Tiduswas confused, he rose hiseye brows, then Lulu spoke"Thank you for making Yuna smile again, it makes us all happy to see her smiling like she used too."

A smile grew upon his lips but then he frowned "I..Did Yuna hurt a lot when I was gone?"

Lulu nodded a sadden expression on her face. "She hurt a lot, especially after you left on the ship."

Tidus looked like he was on the verge of crying. "She was in pain" Tidus choked out "Because of me."

Lulu shook her head. "Don't go beating yourself up Tidus, you're back, what more possibly could you do? The past has happened, you left, without a choice. It wasn't something you chose to do, it just happened."

Tidus nodded sadly, leaning in to kiss Yuna's temple. _What more could he possibly do? _

"I'm not sure if you heard this morning, what I asked Yuna?" Tidus looked over at Lulu.

She shook her head "All we saw, was when you told her you wanted her to keep the ring so that a part of you were always with her, wherever she were." Lulu smiled at the memory, it was, the most romantic thing she'd ever seen. Who knew she'd be the type to feel sadden at such emotions?

Tidus nodded "I gave her the necklace, because I asked her to marry me" He looked apologetically for asking Yuna such a thing, he knew about Lulu and how she looked at Yuna like her sister.

"Ti-" Lulu was cut short by Tidus. "Lulu, I really love Yuna a lot. And I want to be that man who will always be by her, to care for her, to cry for her when she is sad or…be happy with her when she is happy. I want to be the one that her kids can call daddy…I want to be with Yuna until the very end" He said "No" He shook his head "Not just until the end, always" he smiled.

Lulu was slightly startled at his sudden burst of emotion. "You're asking me permission?" Lulu asked with a smirk in her eyes.

Tidus nodded, hoping that Lulu would accept. "I know how much you mean to Yuna, and how much you care for her and all, so I think it is only right to..to ask your permission." Lulu kept silent. "I want to be a better husband than Seymour ever was. I know how much Yuna had wished that she'd be marrying someone she loved for the first time. But her dreams were crushed because of, him" Tidus mutteredangrily "I know this will never be her first wedding, but at least it could be the first best wedding she'd ever have. I'd want to give that to her." Tidus smiled.

Lulu sat there dumbfounded. "Are you sure you're Tidus?" She muttered with a hint of sarcasm.

Tidus was silent not really understanding what Lulu was getting at. He opened his mouth to ask but instead Lulu spoke.

"Are you aware that you just poured your entire heart out to me, and all the reasons of marrying Yuna?" Lulu asked seriously.

Tidus nodded "I..They are all true"

Lulu smiled at him and stood up. "Tidus, you are the one and only man she will ever smile for" She laughed "You don't need my approval of marrying Yuna" She smiled warmly "Because you already have it."

A smile lit up on Tidus' face.

Lulu smiled as she shook her head at Tidus. She walked away slowly with Vidinia in her arms.

"Hey!" Tidus called "Wait for me"

Lulu spun around standing there awaiting Tidus.

He slowly stood up, holding Yuna's head supporting her back. He lifted her up in his arms, cradling her close to his chest. She stirred a bit but he simply kissed her on the forehead and whispered for her to go back to sleep. She nodded with her eyes closed, then subconsciously wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder, closing her eyes anddrifted back to sleep.

"Hurry up" Lulu said. "Some people have to cook dinner and serve her family and some people" Lulu rolled her eyes at Tidus who was making his way to her.

Tidus smirked. "Sorry"

The three of them and the baby made their way back to the village after some time, of which it was already around 7pm by the time they arrived back to Wakka and Lulu's hut.

Lulu groaned tiredly as she opened the door and walked in, flopping down on the couch with Vidinia who was still sleeping.

Tidus laughed, "Gotta build those muscles Lulu." He motioned to Yuna who was still held in his arms.

Lulu rolled her eyes. "Show off" she snorted, which made Tidus chuckle.

"Where's everyone?" Tidus asked.

"Probably attempting to cookdinner if I know them" Lulu laughed as she made her way to the kitchen with Vidinia still in her arms.

Tidus looked down to Yuna who was still sound asleep against his chest. He walked up the stairs, holding her gently, angling his way so that she didn't bump against the walls. He walked down the hall, and to Yuna's room; he kicked the door open with his foot and walked in.

He walked over to the bed, kneeling on the edge as he laid her down. As she hit the mattress, a sigh escaped her lips. Tidus now sat at the edge, staring at her. She shifted a bit.

Tidus stood up, and then made his way to the bottom of the bed to pull the covers over her. After he then leaned down and kissed her on the forehead lovingly. Turning around, he was about to walk when Yuna caught his arm "Where are you going?" She whispered still half asleep.

He spun around, and slowly sat down on the edge. He whispered to her "I'm going to bring some dinner up for you."

She shook her head, her eyes still closed. "No" She gasped "Don't leave me."

Tidus took her hand and kissed it, "I won't be long." He placed her hand gently back down onto her stomach where it was before. "I will be as fast as I can okay? I'll even bring up my dinner and eat it up here with you?" He asked.

A smile came upon her lips, and then she nodded. "Thank you"

He smiled, brushing a strand of hair away from her face. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips then drew back after some time. "I'll only be 2 minutes" He whispered to her.

She nodded, and then shifted around.

Tidus smiled, then stood up, he walked to the door. "I love you" she whispered, so soft he almost missed it. He spun around with a smile on his lips "I love you too" He whispered back to her before exiting.

He walked down the hall with a smile on his face, then down the steps and to the kitchen. The lounge was deserted, and so was the dinning table. He smirked, and made his way to the kitchen.

"Ah! Look who finally decided to show up" Wakka announced.

Tidus smiled sheepishly at Wakka.

Rikku shot Tidus a grin then frown. "Where's Yuna?"

"Sleeping" Lulu answered.

"Oh" Rikku answered "So early?"

Tidus rolled his eyes at her. "I'm here to get food" Tidus said, walking towards the stove.

Lulu smiled and nodded. "Sure, just don't mess the carpet upstairs."

Tidus smirked. "Thanks Lu" he thanked as Lulu passed him two plates.

Rikku pouted "Hey!" She squealed. "How come Tidus gets a plate, and we have to wait until Paine gets here before we get a plate?"

Lulu smiled "Well that's because Tidus walked all the way from the beach to here, holding Yuna. That's a lot of work you know, besides Rikku, I'm sure Paine isn't going to take-"

That was the last Tidus heard before he walked the familiar path to upstairs and to Yuna's room.

He placed the food on the table, then walked over to open the curtains to let the moonlight shine in. Seeing as they lived in a hut, there wasn't exactly lights like lights in Luca or his Zanarkand. All they had to rely on was, burning fire or moonlight. Thankfully the sky had a small radius of clear sky surround the moon. The rest was clouds, heavy wet grey clouds...


	4. Woman Thing

**Goodness school is so ugh! ** **Been so busy doing so many things, had to write on total three orals this term. Bio Science, Religon and Geography...ok I guess this isn't as bad as what some of you university people do lol. :P but for me..it's like the worlds going to end when I get this many orals. lol. :P Then not to forget..Test Block this coming week..starts on Friday..ends on Thursday of next week (groans) ..So many Tests, Bio Science Test, Geography oral, Math Test, Computers Test and finally english Essay..**

**By the time I post the next chapter up next week..hopefully Test Block will be Over..and then year 10 is over after the last week! YAY..only three weeks left of school then it finishes for the year! Grade 10 will be over..and then grade 11 starts next year (sighs) oh well.. :D life goes on lol. **

**Anyway enough about me..Thanks to: **

**xcloudx - **Thanks! Here it is! I hope you like it.

**bbychrangel -** I updated! sorry it took a while, blame my school lol. **  
**

**Nikki of Spira - **lol really? Angsty? lol..i'll try and make it sweeter lol. :P Anyway I hope that my story isn't too boring...cuz i read it last night and it seemed like it was just going on one line..if that makes any sense. :P

**Warui-Usagi - **Thank you! (Smiles) hehe..u don't know what it's like to read a review like this..it really lifts my spirits :P. Honestly..lol anyway, I hope you like this chappie!

**who all reviewed lol. :D **

**

* * *

**

The next morning Yuna awoke, again feeling how lucky she was to be lying next to Tidus. It had only been two days since Tidus had returned back to Spira to her. Yuna was still taking her time in familiarizing with this new waking up format. She never slept with anyone else in the same bed before, it had always been her; just herself. But now, she woke up with her arms wrapped around someone, and their hands around her. It somewhat made her feel; safe.

She sighed as she remembered last night and how Tidus carried her all the way from the beach back to Besaid, just because she was exhausted and was sleeping. She smiled at him, and how it was that she was given the chance to fall in love with someone like Tidus. She sighed happily at him and how he had gotten their food last night, and how he insisted he'd eat with her because she was too tired to go downstairs. Later in the evening, they had placed their empty plates on the table and had gone to lie down on the bed together. They laid there, just talking, about the past, about them. She was curious about what the farplane was like for him?

He was curious as to what she had been up to when he was gone?

Life was starting to head in the right direction in Yuna's thoughts. All her dreams, everything she had always wished for was coming true. Then her mind drifted to think, about Tidus again. Did he love her? Did he feel the same as how she felt? Because he's back, does he plan to spend the rest of his life with her?

Back in reality Yuna laid there smiling, she felt Tidus breathing into the back of her neck and his body pressed up against hers. She felt his arm laced with hers around her waist. She could feel his lips pressing against her bare shoulder; the side of her shirt that always seem to slip down during the night. Not because they did anything, but mainly because it was just loose. Tidus being Tidus always subconsciously lingered his lips there the rest of the night.

That was one of the many things she knew Tidus liked. He loved to sleep with his lips on her; if it was her back, or her neck, or her shoulder; he would always find a place to rest his lips on. Yuna didn't know that he loved being close to her, just sleeping beside her made him so happy.

Yuna loved the times when he'd trace his fingers against her cheek; smooth and soft. His smile; his soft loving smile that she had come to love so much, oh how he made her smile so much.

Yuna always asked herself how did she manage to go through so long without him? She knew he was hurting too when they were separated, she could tell every time he told her. His eyes were always tearing, with real tears, not fake ones.

She shifted slowly, so that she didn't awake him, getting in a more comfortable position. Her eye lids closed slowly but sprung open when "Morning" His lips moved against her shoulder.

A smile came upon her lips; slowly she snaked her way around to face him, her arm now around his waist. Her face was centimetres away from his, both of their faces lying on the same pillow. She leaned in and kissed him, she didn't bother to move back when she said "morning."

Tidus smiled back, his eyes just slightly opened so finely. "I love you" He whispered against her lips, also not wanting to part their lips. She smiled against his lips, then whispered back "I love you too."

They kept silent for a moment. Both of them now had their eyes closed, though their lips still locked onto each other as they remained resting. "Thank you" Yuna broke the silence. Tidus drew back, now looking at her with a questioned face. "For what?" He asked.

"Last night" she answered.

He still was confused as he perked his eyebrow suspiciously at her "What did I do last night?"

Yuna rolled her eyes. "I'm thanking you Tidus, for carrying me back all the way from Besaid beach to Besaid Village" she smiled up to him. "No person I have ever known has ever done that for me, well besides Kimhari, he wasn't a human."

Tidus laughed. "It was nothing Yuna, no thanking needed."

"But still" She pouted "I mean, no one I've known has carried me that far and brought dinner to my room to share with me. It's just, you..everything you do, it makes me feel special."

Tidus looked confused, before she answered "It's just, no one has ever done anything like what you did for me yesterday." Yuna blushed. "And I just want to Than-"

Tidus smirked leaning in to kiss her to stop her from continuing, he drew back and looked into her eyes. "You don't have to thank me Yuna" He hugged her close. "I do all those things, not because I have too" He kissed her forehead then continued "But because I want to." He smiled as he hugged her close.

Yuna nodded. "Yeah, but it's just..I..I feel like, I never repay you, for all the wonderful things you do for me"

Tidus chuckled. "You don't have to do anything Yuna, just being here and loving me" he kissed her lips "Seeing you smile, is all I need from you." He smirked at her reaction.

"But I-" Yuna attempted but was cut off by Tidus.

"I love you Yuna, with like all of me. I do these things, because one I love you; two I am still your guardian, and I always will be, nothing will ever change that." Tidus smiled.

She opened her mouth to protest but he continued "I am that guardian, who you fell in love with. The guardian, who vows to his summoner, that he shall protect you, cherish you and care for you, not until the end but, always" He smiled at her "I do all these things, because I love you so much; so much, that sometimes I wonder how in the world is it possible for someone like me, to be loved by someone like you."

She smiled then answered "Because you are that someone who has always made me smiled when I couldn't, and has pushed me in the right direction when I was going to give up" she brushed his cheek with her fingers "You are that someone, who has always smiled for me when I was sad, and taken all the pain when I was hurting" She paused before continuing "You are that guardian, who I have come to love so much, that sometimes I too wonder, how could someone like me ever be so special to someone like you."

Tidus smiled and leaned in to kiss her. "Because I didn't listen to Wakka, or Lulu or anyone else who told me to not fall in love with the summoner. I didn't care, if fate told her she had to die after defeating Sin, because in life you only fall in love with one person, and I believed that the person meant for me to fall in love with, was the summoner. Even though she was scheduled to die, she was still a person who deserves to be in love, even if it was for a few days. At least she can say in the farplane that she once fell in love when she was alive."

Yuna was on the verge of tears, again. Every time Tidus told her things like this, it made her feel like she was his idol. It made her feel so loved, that she wanted to shed tears of happiness. Tidus smiled at her, watching as she struggled to keep the tears inside. He made his move and leaned in to kiss her eyes and then leaned down to kiss her on the lips. His lips lingered there, the thought of moving never did occur to him, instead he just stayed put.

It startled him when Yuna suddenly embraced Tidus with a bone hugging crush. "Don't ever leave me again" she whispered in his chest.

"Never" he whispered to her.

Yuna remained still after that, thoughts running through her mind as she held onto him, breathing in his scent and enjoying the closeness she felt with him.

A knock at the door startled them, Tidus stole a glance at the door, but quickly laid his head back down when he heard Rikku talking. Yuna seem to notice and giggled when Tidus placed a finger on his lips, and closed his eyes. She did what he motioned, and pretended to be asleep.

Rikku entered the room, tip toeing, though it was more like stomping as each step she made had a echo of a creak in the floor. It was just the way she walked, because when Tidus or Yuna walked in there, or for anyone else, it never happened.

"Rikku" The couple heard Wakka gasping. "Get back out here" He said.

Rikku was smothering herself with her hand to stop from laughing aloud. "But" She pleaded.

"Rikku, they want some time alone ya. They are sleeping, can't you see?" there was a slight pause before Wakka continued "If you don't come out in less than 2 seconds, I am going to get Lu."

"Sheesh, Fine then!" Rikku snorted as she walked back out the door "Some people just don't know how to have fun" she mumbled under her breath.

The door closed and the couple sprung their eyes open, smirking at what had just happen. "That was slightly funny" Tidus chuckled, which made Yuna nod with a smile.

After a few minutes of lazy silence Yuna said "We should really get up" which received a groan from Tidus. "Do we have to?" he asked in his most laziest voice ever.

Yuna giggled, and nodded "We have to, otherwise we'll never be in time for lunch."

Tidus' eyes lit up, "I guess I can wake up for that huh?" He said as his stomach growled.

Yuna laughed; shaking her had at his childisness. "You and your stomach" She mocked as she sat up in bed, swinging her legs to the side of the bed.

"Are you mocking me?" Tidus asked.

Yuna stood up, turning around, she smiled. "Yes I am" she answered proudly to him.

Tidus growled playfully and grabbed her hand, pulling her down back on top of him. "You cannot mock me and get away with it" He stated, lacing his hands around the her back.

Yuna giggled as she tried to push her hands against his chest in attempt to get away. Tidus snorted and shook his head, "You are not going anywhere until you apologize" he pouted.

"Awww" Yuna awed, leaning in seductively. She traced his jaw line with her finger tip. "Maybe I should make it up to you?" She asked which Tidus nodded after with a smile.

"Oh I can think of many ways to make it up to you, problem is how?" She asked, licking her lips which made Tidus' hands to loosen and eyes dropping down to stare at her lips

With her fast movements, she was able to slump him down on the bed, Tidus still beneath her, she held his hands above his head tightly and smiled down to him. "Men" she rolled her eyes "It is always so easy to seduce them to get what you want" She laughed which made Tidus roll his eyes.

He chuckled, before making his manly move and turning her around to trap her beneath him, holding her hands above her head. He smiled proudly. "Now look who's getting what they want" Tidus mimicked Yuna.

She was slightly looking worried. She had never been trapped like this by any man before. It startled her and made her scared, but at the same time she felt that it was perfectly safe because it was Tidus.

He sensed her sudden change of mood and released her hands "I'm sorry" he said lovingly to her. "I didn't mean to scare you, I was just..I should have thought before doing that, please..really Yuna..I-"

Yuna smiled at his apology, placing her finger at his lips to make him stop. He didn't want to take any advantage over her, he loved her. He even apologized for doing that to her. "Tidus it doesn't matter anymore. I was just…I've never had that done to me before, I know you love me and would never do anything to harm me, but it's just.." she shook her head "It's just a woman thing…" she trailed off.

"Tell me Yuna," Tidus urged her to continue.

She nodded and sighed, tracing her finger down his jaw line and spoke "Women are generally weaker when up against men, I don't have that kind of physical strength to fight someone like you Tidus. Well when you think of it, defeating maesters, sin, Seymour I probably could," she giggled "But that isn't the point..I mean when you held me like that, it made me feel like, you were the one in control, which you were, not that it's a bad thing, but I just felt, like, you had total control of me, and could do what you wan-"

"No" Tidus gasped. "Don't say it, I would never Yuna" he searched her eyes seriously "I would never do anything to you, if it wasn't what you wanted." He nodded his head "I know I am a male, and I have that kind of strength to control women. But I want you to know, that in this relationship with you. I don't want to be the one in control, I want you to be." He smiled, laying his head down on her chest, looking to the side.

He was still above her, with his arms on either side of her shoulders, hugging her close. His head was on its side on her chest, his face in the crook of her neck, he pressed his lips there.

"If it were something you didn't want to do, just say the word and I will stop" Tidus said. "But I mean, if you were in the situation where you were pregnant and was under several hormones and decided you hated me one day, and didn't want to eat or do something stupid like that just to make me angry, then I would take control" Tidus chuckled.

Yuna rolled her eyes "I will not do such a thing." She protested.

"Uh-huh, but women do weird things when they are pregnant" he looked up to her.

Yuna smiled warmly, "Because when they are pregnant, they have to annoy the father of the child. I mean it isn't easy you know to walk around 9 months with an enlarged stomach, whilst the husband does nothing but keep his original body shape and go on as though nothing in life ever happened."

"Don't forget, it's the father of the child that has to put up with the distressed mother to be." He rolled his eyes "And not to mention, cook, clean, do the dishes and much more."

Yuna smiled sheepishly. "Well, that's just the way life is."

Tidus rolled his eyes; his head still lying on her chest. He kept silent for a moment, deciding that she was the winner of their little debate.

He then whispered "I still don't want you to look at me as the controller Yuna" he paused, then whispered again "Because I don't want to become the kind of man my old man was."

"You are your own self, that's all that matters" Yuna whispered after a long pause.


	5. Bahamut?

**Nikki of Spira - **lol it's ok..it's still in the bedroom lol but the plot hopefully is surfaced in this chapter..what a minute..it is..lol so anyway enjoy.

**Tiyuri - **lol..i think there was a black out or something..cuz i had the same problem too. I was like..what the hell is happening..but then it worked lol. so it's all good. The cheese dance..hmm...lol no i do not wish to anger the burger gods lol..what is it:P i really wanna know..hehe.

**Suma Susaki - **Thanks ! thanks for reviewing..i hope you enjoy this chapter.

**TgIiDgUiS - **lol perverted way..kk thanks..heres the update! enjoy.

**xcloudx - **Thank you ! Enjoy. **  
**

**Warui-Usagi - **lol hyper? I go all mushy and sad and i dunno..really? SAME! mine finishes on Thursday as well! lol..but i'm in grade 10 so yeah. good luck in grade 12. Thanks for reviewing too! I hope you enjoy this chappie.

* * *

A week had gone by since the return of Tidus and things were starting to settle down and the future was starting to look bright. The couple had spent their third night in endless time staring at the stars, neither talking, just enjoying the mere presence of each other; each lost in their little world of their thoughts. Both of them were simply thinking the same things, though neither knew. They were thinking how wonderful it was to finally be together. Tidus' often thought of where he'd go to buy the ring for his proposal he did on the second day to Yuna, down in the kitchen.

It wasn't exactly the place he'd thought he'd ever ask someone to marry him; but it was more of the spur of the moment type of thing. They were so engulfed in the moment, that he felt it was the right moment to ask her such a thing. Tidus never thought he'd ever get to feel this happiness of a woman saying yes to a proposal from him. Never did he think he'd get married; back when he was in Spira. Who would have known? The hot shot Tidus, getting married? Who in their right minds would marry someone like Tidus? Who would ever come to really; really love him?

Tidus knew all the girls that claimed they loved him back in his Zanarkand, were nothing more but lying. All they wanted was him and his fame. It was a fast ticket; marry a rich man; win his fame; become the fame. It was simple really. But Tidus saw straight through this, he knew of this little scam; and so had finalized in his mind that he would never find a person for him to love, and to love him.

It was the same for Yuna; growing up in the small suburban village of Besaid. Doing things a child wouldn't do; she wanted to have freedom, to play with other kids, to have fun. But no, she had a task and that was to learn how to become a summoner; summon aeons to defeat Sin. That was what she was to do, it was all written down and she knew it. She had to do this, not for herself, but for Spira. This was for their safety and well being. She carried the name of her father and because of this, it was only natural that she'd posses powers strong enough to defeat sin again. It was in her blood, in her history. Sin was defeated by her father; it would only sound correct that his child defeats it again. She had that special point that gave her a boost of strength that other summoners did not have.

Back in reality, it was night time; Tidus sat on the deck that laid upon the sea, the deck which he had gone onto, the last time they left for Yuna's pilgrimage. Yuna was fast asleep leaning against his shoulder; he comfortably had his arm around her, supporting her sleeping form. They came down here almost every other evening, it was their daily ritual; just like when a mother would sing to her child every night before it goes to sleep; this was their little ritual.

Yuna slept soundly against his shoulder. He smiled, oh how much he loved doing this. Just having her sleeping against him like this made his world a better place. It was everything about her that made him smile. It wasn't her eyes, or her beauty, or any other part of her body, it was her heart; it was her soul. Though sometimes he found himself speechless when it came to her sexy body; well to him she was sexy, he didn't have to admit it to anyone, it was clearly seen to people by his open drooling mouth, well not literally; his face told it all.

"Yuna" he leaned in to whisper in her ear. She didn't budge, instead continued sleeping soundly. "Yuna" He whispered again, slightly annoyed that she wasn't answering. Yet again she didn't answer, just continued sleeping. He chuckled at her; she was a heavy sleeper; he had known for a long time know, it all started at Djose Temple. He smirked at the memory of Yuna panicking and rushing outside; only to be laughed at by the rest of her fellow guardians; what made it funny was that Auron joined in too.

Auron, "Where are you now Auron?" Tidus whispered, staring to the sky as he held Yuna's sleeping form. "You'd surely like to be here now, Spira's a better place when Sin isn't around" Tidus said to the sky. He stared at the stars as they blinked in the night, the small shooting star that flew across the sky; the clouds that hovered around that told him it was going to rain tomorrow.

"Lord Braska" Tidus whispered staring to the stars, as he felt Yuna snuggle closer to him. He stopped and remained quiet, now watching Yuna. He smiled at her soft features. He loved doing this, just laying his eyes upon her as she slept. He would stare at her over countless hours, just smiling. His eyes never tire; nor does he; watching her is something that never tired him. It was a simple hobby of his that was unknown to the rest of the world. He smiled, as she smiled in her sleep. His thoughts drifted to wondering what she was thinking. Maybe it was him? He chuckled for thinking such a thing.

His hand found its way sub consciously up to her face; brushing the small strand of hair away from her face, laying it behind her ear. He ran his hand up and down her shoulder soothingly and softly so he didn't wake her. His eyes drifted back to the stars, wondering where Auron was, where his old man was, wondering whether Lord Braska would give him blessings to marry Yuna.

"I hope you're ok with this" Tidus whispered to the sky, aiming the words to Lord Braska; Yuna's father. It is only honourable for the boy to ask his lovers father for his blessing. A daughter of a father is always treasured. She becomes his little girl; his treasured girl. Tidus nodded, as if acknowledging Lord Braska's presence. "I will do right by her sir" Tidus whispered to no one.

Tidus stared down at Yuna "I will cherish her, and always be by here" He paused, smiling at Yuna "But because she is my summoner and the only lady I will ever come to love. Lord Braska, wherever you are, I want you to know; that I will take care of her for you, I will be there for her, always. I will make her smile when others cannot."

Tidus nodded firmly, then leaned in to kiss her forehead. "Lets go back Yuna" he whispered to her. He sat in the same position awaiting her response. Just as he was about to stand Yuna whispered "No," she laid down onto the sand, pulling him down with her. "Let's just stay here tonight."

Tidus smiled, and nodded as he obediently lay down beside her; his arm on her small stomach. "Goodnight Yuna" he whispered, pressing his lips onto her temple, letting it linger there as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

As he hit the clouds of the dream land he heard a whisper "I heard what you said, I love you Tidus." It was Yuna's soft voice that sent him into the clouds of sleep and the darkness of light. It didn't make sense; love never did.

_Yuna awoke the next morning; finding herself in the middle of the beach, sleeping by herself; no Tidus beside her, like she'd usually awake to find every other morning. She sat up quickly and glazed her eyes over the beach of Besaid, searching for a man of blonde hair and blue eyes. She saw no one. _

_It was deserted; even the ocean had no person in it. It was completely still. "Tidus" the name escaped her lips quietly; sadly. _

"_No" She whispered, water making its way to her eyes "It cannot be just a dream." _

_She continued to stare out to the sea; still she saw no one. _

"_He's not gone Yuna" A voice startled her. She turned around and laid her eyes upon a familiar person. _

"_Bahamut" she said questionably. _

_The hooded child nodded. _

"_Where is he then?" She demanded to know. _

_Bahamut remained silent, just standing there watching Yuna. _

"_Tell me" She said angrily. _

"_Why do you not smile Lady Yuna?" Bahamut said. _

_Yuna was confused. What did he mean? _

_She was about to open her mouth when Bahamut said. "You have to learn to smile for your own"_

"_I do" Yuna answered. _

_Bahamut shook his head. "No you don't" he answered confidently. _

"_I.." Yuna trailed off as she thought of the real reasons as to why she smiled sometimes. It was Tidus. The one person that she found herself smiling for; she didn't smile for herself, she smiled for him. _

"_Are the individuals that you believe are existent or are they a delusion" Bahamut said before dissolving into nothing. _

The next thing; Yuna found herself waking up again, this time with her head rested onto a warm chest. Her eyes flew open to see if it were true. Almost in a split second a smile came upon her face when she saw who the chest belonged too.

It was just a dream; she told herself. Must have been laying in the sun for too long, she shrugged the thoughts away and focused on Tidus who was already awake, but staring up at the sky.

His hands were busy holding up his head as he stared at the blue sky, that he didn't even realised that Yuna was awake. She smiled up to him, and then nestled her head into his chest.

Feeling her movements Tidus glanced down back to her, only to meet her beautiful bi-coloured eyes staring back at him.

He smiled. "Morning!" He said cheerfully.

"Morning," She replied.

Silence flooded the space around them again, with sounds of the sea and the forest; the blowing breeze on the beach.

"I was going to go for a swim" he told her "But then, I found myself quite locked in your embrace" Tidus chuckled, as he snaked his hand down to her waist.

Yuna giggled "Well, you're just so damn irresistible."

Tidus smirked proudly. "You know it!" He pointed out to her.

She giggled again at his sarcasm. Her happiness died down after the dream came back to her. What did Bahamut mean?

"_Are the individuals that you believe are existent or are they a delusion" _The words of Bahamut echoed in her head.

"Hey," Tidus startled her from her thoughts; he searched her eyes. "you there?" He asked waving a hand in her face.

She blinked a couple of times and then finally focused onto him. "Yes..Yes..I was just thinking," She said smiling to him.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked her.

She nodded. "Just thinking that's all," she answered quickly.

He raised a brow. "Think of what, may I know?" he asked.

"It's uh.."

What if he just says it's just a dream, nothing to worry bout, Yuna you shouldn't be worrying about petty things like this?

"Hello!" he looked at her with curious eyes.

She blinked. "Sorry, it's nothing" she shook her head "Just thinking of what to say to Lulu later" she lied to him.

He nodded, his brows still raised. "Uh-huh" he nodded, "Are you sure that was what you were thinking off?"

She nodded. "Lets..Lets just get back okay? I'm sure Lulu and Wakka would have been worrying. We wouldn't want them to worry now would we?" She asked smiling now as she sat up.

Tidus smiled, though he knew something was up. She just wasn't ready to tell him yet. Joining her new found happiness he decided to drop it; maybe he'd ask her later when the time was right.

"Yeah" He nodded "I am not really in the mood for going up against Lulu for a duel. I bet she'll win," he shook his head angrily as he stood up. "That Ultima spell of hers" he snorted. "So unfair" he said pouted.

Yuna giggled; Tidus gave her a hand and pulled her up next to him. She dusted sand off herself whilst Tidus did the same to himself.

"You know," Tidus started. "I've never slept on the sand before," he grinned to her.

Yuna smirked. "Me neither," She laughed.

Tidus joined her laugher. "But I'm not complaining," He said as he turned toward the path of the village. "Because the love of my life was sleeping next to me" he winked to her before walking toward the entrance of the path.

Yuna smiled warmly at him before taking his hand; leading them back to the village.

The couple walked in silence; Tidus had his eyes at the scenery as they walked; Yuna had her thoughts deep set onto that dream.

…_**the individuals..**_

She glanced to Tidus, was Bahamut talking about him? _No…He just came back, he can't.._She shook her head, just gently so Tidus didn't notice anything out of the un ordinary. _He can't..What would I do? I cannot live without him..He can't..he just can't leave..not now. _

She was now on the verge of tears; but she held it back…_What would Tidus say if I started crying out of the blue? Tidus..You wouldn't understand would you? You just don't get how much you mean to me..I can't loose you. _

**.._…you believe are existent…_**

Yuna turned her eyes away from him, concentrating on the nearest plant to take her mind off things. _It's a tree, with blue flowers..and white leaves…Yellow streaks through the trunk..Wait, these are the colours of Tidus. Blue eyes, his clothes, White and Yellow. I can't stop thinking….Tidus _

Tears were now seeping through her eyes; quickly she rushed her hand up to wipe them away as fast as she could. _You have to stay strong Yuna. _She blinked, taking in deep breaths, trying to sooth her tears. She couldn't cry, not now. This just wasn't the time to discuss this with him.

She shook her head as those last words of Bahamut rang in her head

_**..a delusion..**_

"He can't be" She found herself saying it aloud before she could take it back. She quickly turned her head to face Tidus; he didn't seem to her, he was still staring at the trees.

It was a human thing to sense when someone is staring at you; Tidus turned around after some time, catching Yuna staring at him with tear stained eyes.

"Yuna!" he gasped, coming to halt and lifting his hand to wipe away her tears. "What's wrong?" He asked, lifting her chin.

She remained silent, "No" she shook her head "Nothing at all" Tears were now falling freely as she attempted to laugh to change her emotions; though they were all failing, she was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Yuna" he soothed, taking her in his embrace. "What's wrong?" He whispered in her ear.

She shook her head, before breaking down onto his shoulder. "You won't leave me right?" she choked out in his shoulder.

Tidus laughed. "I'm not going anywhere Yuna" he pulled back looking into her eyes "You know I love you and only you" he smirked "I'm not going to cheat on you" he paused "You know that."

She shook her head. "It's not that" She said, her tears now stopped as she stared to the ground. "Nevermind" She shook her head as she unlocked herself from his arms and making her way to the village that was now just metres ahead.

"Yuna" he called as he caught up to her; he took her hand stopping her. "Yuna" He lifted her chin to so he could look into her eyes. "Something's bothering you, ever since you woke up this morning; something has been on your mind. Don't be afraid to talk to me Yuna, I'm here for you whenever you need to clear your mind okay?" He asked.

She smiled then nodded. "Thanks" she leaned up to kiss him on the lips "I'll tell you when I'm ready to" she whispered, her eyes locked onto his lips.

Tidus nodded, resting his forehead against hers. "Tell me soon okay? I just don't like seeing you so sad all the time" he smiled as he kissed her forehead "if you won't smile for yourself, then smile for me Yuna." He snaked his arms around her small frame, pulling her in for a hug. "I know you can do that for me" he whispered in her ear. She nodded against his shoulder as she ran her tighten her grip on his back.

She sniffled; closing her eyes she focused on Tidus. The man who she had come to love so much; she loved the smell of Tidus, it was unique in it's own way. It was just his smell, his natural smell she had come to need so much. Every sniff was like a drug, it made her feel so happy and satisfied at the same time. It was amazing to Yuna how much difference one man can make in her life.

Who would ever have thought Yuna, the great Summoner who defeated Sin and brought the eternal calm would have a life like this? Who ever knew she'd fall in love?

Who ever knew she'd fall in love with her guardian? Who ever knew she'd fall in love with her father's guardians son?

"I love you" She whispered to him.

Yuna knew he was smiling, she could feel his lips against her shoulder. "I love you too" He whispered, his lips moving against her skin.

"You two" A voice startled the two who pulled back to look who it was.

"Lulu" Tidus said nervously, lifting his hand to wave. "Hi" he smiled.

"We-"

"I don't want to know" Lulu lifted her hand to stop Yuna from continuing. "just next time, when you two decide to sleep some place else, let us know" She sighed.

Yuna nodded. "Sorry" she said apologetically.

Lulu smiled, laying a hand on Yuna's shoulder. "It doesn't matter" she shook her head. "As long as Tidus is with you" Lulu sent Tidus a proud smile.

"Lulu I-" Tidus tried.

"We are still Yuna's guardians Tidus, but most of us cannot always be there to protect her" she tapped Tidus on the shoulder. "But you are, so that's all that matters," Lulu smiled.

Yuna blushed at the conversation between Lulu and Tidus.

"Thanks," Tidus smiled.

Lulu laughed. "That's probably the nicest I'll ever be to you Tidus, I'm in a good mood today, so consider yourself lucky" She said before walking off.

Tidus stood there dumbfounded, still staring at Lulu who was walking away.

Lulu turned around laughing her head off. "I was only joking you know" she shouted.

Tidus rolled his eyes. "Don't ever joke like that again" He shouted back.

Lulu nodded. "Uh-huh, Lunch is at 12pm...If you want something to eat, you know where to go" she winked.

Yuna smiled. "Thanks, we'll see you at 12 then."

Lulu smiled, and nodded before turning around and walking back to her hut.

"What do you want to do today?" Tidus asked, nuzzling at her neck.

Yuna giggled at his touch. "Tidus" She hissed when he started kissing down her neck. "Someone might see" She whispered as a moan escaped her lips.

"Lady Yuna" A boy spoke, looking up to Tidus and Yuna with a questioned look. "What is Sir Tidus doing to you?" The boy asked.

Tidus choked and flung himself away from Yuna. "Gooodddness" he gasped, staring down at the kid. He smirked. "How long you been standing there buddy?" Tidus asked bending down in level with the kid.

The boy smiled widely when Tidus bent down. "I wanted to ask you, Sir Tidus if you would teach me how to play blitz ball."

Tidus smiled. "Sure" he sang, ruffling the kid's hair up. "What's your name?" He asked.

"Michael" The boy answered with a grin.

"Got a ball?" Tidus asked.

The boy nodded. "I'll go get it" he said, running off to one of the huts.

Tidus stood back up. "Wanna come with us to the beach?" Tidus asked.

Yuna groaned. "But we just came from there"

Tidus pouted "Ok then what would you say if I carried you down all the way to the beach?" He asked.

Yuna kept a straight face for some time; though his pout got even funnier and funnier as time went by. Soon she found herself laughing her head off and gave in to his offer.


	6. Connected by Love

**xcloudx - **Thanks for reviewing!

**Tiyuri - **lol..u make me laugh..easily distracted lol. thats like me too. hehe. I'll do the happy cheese dance! **  
**

**Warui-Usagi - **Thanks! Heres the update..hope ya likes it.

**Nikki of Spira - **hehe..I'm the queen of angst..gotta love anger..lol..just kidding...hmm...about what you said..with the plot of my story..lol..I'll tell you on msn...otherwise everyone else who reads this will know..shhh...don't say anything..i don't even know if I'll tell u..lol..aha..just kidding. It's a suprize..gotta keep reading to find out if what you think comes true. :P..Happy reading! and I love your story..(EVERYONE - I recommend you to read Nikki of Spira's stories..she's a real great author..who wrote the story..The Shadow of Evil..great story i tell ya)..hehe..

**And general notice..: people..theres about over 433+ hits on this story..please review..even if it's just one word like..Nice..thats all I need )..your reviews help me going...gives me the steps to step as I write my story..lol I hope that makes sense..anyway..so yeah..please review..**

* * *

Yuna sat on the sand; on the shore of Besaid, watching as Tidus and Michael played Blitz ball in the ocean. She was sitting with Lulu who had decided to join them at the beach with along with Wakka and Vidinia, who were out in the ocean, Wakka teaching Vidinia how to have fun in the water, though Vidinia wasn't really enjoying it. The two women sat on the beach, watching their lovers playing with children. 

It was a woman's favourite pass time; watching the man she loved with children. It seem to bring smiles on their faces.

"What's bothering you Yuna?" Lulu asked; she was one of the few who saw right through Yuna's little emotion shield; those smiles that were filled with coldness and sadness and confusion.

Yuna was startled at her sudden question, she attempted a smile. "Uh..Nothing's wrong" She tried.

Lulu nodded. "Okay, there is definitely something wrong," Lulu faced Yuna, lifting her chin to look into the girls eyes. "What's up Yuna? You seem out of it today. I thought that since Tidus got back, you'd never not smile again, what's up with that?"

Yuna remained silent for a while, and then exhaled with a sigh. "Bahamut visited me in my dream" Yuna said, taking her chin away from Lulu's hand.

Lulu raised a brow. "Bahamut? What did he say?"

"I can't loose him," Yuna shook her head. "Not again."

"Isn't Tidus back to stay this time?" Lulu asked.

Yuna replied "Bahamut said to me 'Are the individuals that you believe existent or are they delusion?'"

"They can't do this" Lulu hissed "not again" She said sadly as she looked towards where Tidus, Wakka, Vidinia and Michael were.

She watched as Tidus taught Michael to play Blitz ball; the childish laughter that came from out there.

"What if, he is just a dream again Lulu?" Yuna asked on the verge of tears.

"I know he isn't," Lulu said confidently. "He can't be."

Tears started to make their way down her face as she thought of Tidus leaving again. She couldn't go through that pain, not again.

"He just seems too real this time," Lulu demanded as she took Yuna in her arms, soothing the young girl.

"It'll be ok Yuna, I know that Tidus would never leave you if he didn't have to" Lulu explained "if he did, he'd be doing it for the right reasons."

**Meanwhile Out in the Sea**

Tidus caught the ball that was thrown by Michael, but paused when he saw Yuna crying. "Hey Michael, I'll be back in a sec" He said, making his way back to where Lulu and Yuna sat.

But he was stopped when a hand grabbed his shoulder. "Maybe you should just let her talk to Lulu ya?" Wakka spoke.

Tidus turned around. "Why do I care? Yuna's crying, she needs someone to comfort her" Tidus grumbled, releasing his hand from Wakka's grasp.

"Tidus!" Wakka said angrily, grabbing Tidus' shoulder again.

"Wakka let me just see if she's okay" Tidus shot back, trying to lunge forward out of Wakka's grasp.

But then Tidus was cut short when Michael stepped in front of him, smiling up To Tidus. "Sometimes when my momma is upset, she goes to talk with her sister. Then she's happy again." Michael stated "Sometimes ladies need to talk to other ladies to feel better, that's what I tell daddy." Michael smiled.

Tidus stood still on his spot, staring into Michael's brown eyes.

Tidus shifted his gaze to Wakka who nodded. "Michael is right ya" Wakka smiled, he patted Tidus on the shoulder "I'm sure Yuna will tell you when the time is right."

Tidus had no emotion on his face, instead he just stared blankly. "Michael why don't you come here and help me take Tidus back out there to play some blitz ball?" Wakka asked Michael.

A smile came upon Michael's face as he swam his way over to Tidus. "Yeah, come on Sir Tidus show me the famous Jecht Shot the third."

Tidus managed a small smile for Michael; he found himself just willingly needing to smile for a child. It was just part of his nature; to smile at children smiling at him. They seem to soften him and make him laugh at their childish behaviour sometimes.

"Very well" Tidus said after some time, he shook Wakka's hand off his shoulder and swam back to Michael.

"I see the tide is getting high and some people here are having trouble with staying a float?" Tidus asked, scooping Michael up in his arms.

Michael giggled. "Thank you Sir Tidus, I was getting quite tired from staying afloat" He shrugged.

"Ah! You'll be the best Blitzer, we just gotta build those little muscles of yours" Tidus beamed, swimming out to the deeper side of the shore; one hand holding Michael, the other the ball.

Wakka smiled, whispering "It seems like only yesterday I first met you Brudda, now look at you" Wakka sighed. "Already looking like a father."

He stared down at his son. "Vidina my son, you should grow up to be like Tidus. He's a great man." Vidina did nothing but gurgle back at Wakka, which made him chuckle.

"Let's get you back to momma okay?" Wakka asked, as he made his way back to Lulu.

Wakka heard Michael asking Tidus "Mr Tidus, how come you can swim and hold me at the same time?"

Tidus burst out in laughter. "Well that's because I train very hard, I build these muscles of mine. Which helps me to lift heavy things whilst swimming, don't worry, we'll be sure to get you up to where I am one day" Tidus smiled.

"Really?" Michael asked.

Tidus nodded. "It's a promise, every morning we'll come out here to train okay?"

Michael nodded smiling. "My mummy and daddy are gonna be so proud when I make it to the Besaid Aurochs one day" Michael beamed.

Tidus nodded firmly at Michael, giving him a confident and proud smile. "And so will I" Tidus added. "Oh, and you don't have to call me Sir Tidus or Mr Tidus. Just call me Tidus."

Michael nodded "Ok…Mr…I mean Tidus."

"That's the way" Tidus nodded smiling, though in his thought was still of his beloved Yuna; why was she crying? He kept wondering, but shook it out of his thoughts and shifted it to Michael.

**Meanwhile back on the sand**

"I think Vidina wants to be with his mummy now" Wakka smiled as he sat down next to Lulu, grabbing a towel from the basket.

Lulu smiled as her husband and son sat down. "How's my baby boy?" Lulu asked, taking the snuggled up Vidina from his fathers hands.

Vidina gurgled with joy when he saw his mother. "He's very good I tell you, kicking those legs in the water" Wakka smiled proudly, he winked to Yuna "He's going to be the best blitz ball player one day."

Yuna managed a giggle through her tears.

"Is everything okay?" Wakka asked Yuna. "I saw ya crying earlier,"

"Bahamut showed up in her dreams" Lulu told Wakka. "Said something about Tidus being a delusion"

Wakka gasped. "But I thought brudda's back to stay this time?"

Yuna nodded "I wish that were true. I really can't loose him again. Not after this week" She said sadly.

Lulu nodded and laid a comforting hand on Yuna's shoulder. "We can't either"

The three of them kept silent for a while. Though the silence was broken by Wakka "Does Tidus know Yuna?"

Yuna shook her head.

"Good thing I stopped him from coming here before then" Wakka smiled proudly.

Yuna stared with a confused emotion.

"He saw you crying" Wakka stated "Wanted to come back 'ere see if ye were okay, but I told him no, let Lulu talk to you; woman talk we men call it," Wakka winked which made Yuna giggle. "He wouldn't listen to me, but then Michael told him to stay there and play with him," Wakka smiled. "And Tidus being Tidus" he looked out to where Tidus and Michael were "listened to the kid and did what Michael told him to do," Wakka chuckled.

"Tidus would make a great dad one day," Lulu confessed she smiled to Yuna. "I think he wants children with you Yuna."

Yuna blushed. "We did talk about it the other day," She said. "He told me he wanted kids with me, but wanted to wait till the time was right," She broke down in a sob again "But how will we have kids if he's just a dream?"

"Yuna" Lulu spoke "He may disappear, he may just be a dream, but what you can never forget is," Lulu looked deep into Yuna's eyes, "you have his love, he gave you his heart; He isn't gone yet, he's still here," Lulu soothed. "You can't always be worrying that will happen the next day Yuna, learn to enjoy each day without always messing about the future," Lulu said.

Yuna looked to Wakka who smiled at her. "Listen to Lu ya, she has good words."

Yuna nodded, wiping her tears away with her hand. "Thanks" She choked out, embracing Lulu. "Thank you Lulu, Wakka"

Lulu smiled. "It's no problem at all."

Wakka smiled, laying his hand on Yuna's small back. "We're here for you"

Yuna smiled.

"All of us" Wakka smiled, taking Lulu in his arms.

"You know; if you can't smile for yourself Yuna, then smile for Tidus. I'm sure you'd do that for him." Lulu smiled.

Yuna nodded.

The three adults gazed their eyes upon Tidus and Michael who were playing in the ocean; Tidus was a miracle; well to Yuna he was. If he had never been the son of Jecht, or the star player of the Zanarkand Abes; if the Blitz game was never on that very night Sin attacked; none of this would be happening, he wouldn't be here; Yuna wouldn't have someone to love. He wouldn't have her and she wouldn't have him; they would only have their self.

"You should talk to him Yuna" Wakka spoke "Tell him what you dreamed about, I'm sure he'll want to know what's hurtin ya. His eyes told me he was going to beat me up right there if I didn't let him come here to ya, but thanks to Michael. My life was saved" Wakka beamed, which made Lulu laugh.

Yuna kept silent, just watching Tidus let himself be bullied by Michael; he was the perfect dad; he would be if he had kids; with her. She smiled at the thought; her and Tidus with their little one, their child.

"I'll go back to the village first okay? I just need some time to think" Yuna stood up, she faced Lulu and Wakka "Just let Tidus know that," She smiled.

"I suggest you sneak away quickly before he spots you leaving," Lulu instructed, shooing off Yuna.

Yuna giggled as Lulu and Wakka both stood up to block off Tidus' view behind them.

Yuna walked off quickly into the bushes, taking the short cut through to the path. "Thanks" She shouted so only Wakka and Lulu heard.

Just as she stepped onto the path she heard "Wait!" Wakka yelled, he came running to her with top speed, little Vidina in his arms asleep. "Can you take him back for us?" Wakka asked.

Yuna was confused.

"I wanna take Lu into the ocean to swim, she hasn't been in a long time now.. Please Yuna" Wakka pleaded, smiling the best he can to get Yuna to look after Vidina.

Yuna giggled "If something happens to him, it's not my fault"

Wakka rolled his eyes as he passed the sleeping baby to Yuna. "You'll be fine, just bring him with you wherever you go, and if he wakes and is hungry give him one of those bread sticks in the bag" Wakka said passing her Vidina's bag.

Yuna nodded. "Sure" She said smiling. "I'll make you proud" She smiled to Wakka.

"Ah!" Wakka proudly stated "That's my girl, now off you go before Tidus sees ya" Wakka said, smiling to Yuna.

"Thanks again" Yuna smiled.

"No problem ya" Wakka shouted before running back into the bushes.

Yuna shook her head at Wakka's childishness, sometimes he acted so much like a little boy and well so did Tidus. All men were like that.

She walked down the path to the village peacefully, with a sleeping baby in her arms and a bag strapped on her back. She chuckled lightly to herself. "I'm already looking like a mother" She said aloud.

Not too long after the small bundle in her arms, was stretching and yawning. She paused her walking and glanced down. Vidina stared at her, first he stared as though as if he was wondering who it was, then as realization hit him, he began to gurgle and smile with joy. Yuna giggled at him.

"I'm glad you didn't cry" She said to Vidina.

Vidina continued to stare up to her smiling, he opened and closed his mouth a few times. IT looked like he was thirsty, so being the best motherly figure she could she took the water sack out of the back and fed it to Vidina who drank it hungrily.

Soon later Yuna and Vidina found themselves making their way back to the village. "What is life like as a baby?" Yuna broke the silence around them; she glanced down at Vidina who made no attempt to speak back. She continued walking, and then laughed. "That's the best about being a baby, you don't have to say anything, just listen."

Silence filled them again as Yuna walked; she glanced down a few times nervously as she realized Vidina was staring at her for some time now. "You know" She started "I feel like a mother right now." She smiled "I hope that one day in the future, I'll have children" She said to Vidina who smiled at her voice "With Tidus."

The remaining journey back to the village was silent; during some time Vidina fell back to sleep.

She entered the village to be greeted by many. "Baby sitting?" one man asked. "Where's Tidus?"

"Oh, he's at the beach with Wakka and Lulu" Yuna answered.

The man smiled and nodded. "Practise makes perfect Lady Yuna" the man winked "I am sure that you and Sir Tidus would have a bundle of joy soon."

Yuna blushed as she watched the man walk off.

She shook it off and walked towards Wakka and Lulu's hut. Few more greeted her with just a smile. The people of Besaid respected their summoner; the only summoner to have defeated Sin and live. She was the reason they were at peace; she was the summoner that brought the eternal calm. Well, maybe not forever, but for the time being.

Yuna walked pass several huts before she arrived back; just barely managing to open the door she walked in tiredly and flopped down onto the couch with a sleeping Vidina in her arms. She shrugged the bag off her shoulders and sat it next to her whilst she nursed the sleeping child; brushing his hair back and touching his hand.

Vidina continued sleeping as Yuna brushed her finger tips against his small hands; placing her palm against his small hand. She giggled quietly at this.

"I'll let you sleep mister" Yuna smiled as she stood up, grabbed the bag with one hand, placing it around her shoulders and walking up the stairs.

Her room was hot and stuffy from the afternoon heat of Besaid. Her bed was rather warm too as she placed a sweating and sleeping Vidina down on her bed. She got the nearest piece of paper and started to fan the sleeping baby. If she wasn't too careful, he might get some kind of heat stroke; ok maybe a stroke is not for his kind of age, but something or rather.

"Yunie!" A voice shrivelled, as the bouncing blonde came into the room.

Yuna stood up, "Shhh" She placed her finger on her lips and pointed to the baby.

The blonde looked down and gasped; clasping her hand over her mouth. "Sorry" She squeaked out from under her hand.

Yuna smirked at the blonde's childishness. "It's ok Rikku" She answered and sat back down, returning to fanning the child as she did before.

Rikku smiled back, walking over to the bed and sat down at the edge. "I didn't see Vidina here" Rikku spoke quietly, she looked around the room "Hey!" she gasped silently "Where's Tidus?"

Yuna's eyes lit up at the sound of his name, but quickly shook it off as she reminded herself she had to think. Messing over Tidus wasn't exactly what she needed right now, she had to think; think things out. Figure out what she would tell Tidus about Bahamut later.

"Oh," Yuna answered, "He's at the beach with Wakka and Lulu."

Rikku's eyes narrowed, "And why are you here all alone with Vidina?"

Yuna blushed, did she really want to tell Rikku what was going on?

"Did you two have a fight?" Rikku asked, shaking Yuna out of her thoughts.

Yuna's eyes looked up to Rikku, "No!" She answered. "No, no. We didn't fight."

Rikku was confused "Oh, then what's wrong?" she asked.

Yuna dropped her eyes back to Vidina, trying her hardest to think whether she should tell Rikku or not.

"I.."

"We won't talk about it if you don't want too" Rikku smiled warmly.

Yuna nodded and smiled. Yes, she didn't want to tell Rikku, not now. Maybe later, after she told Tidus.

"If you want to talk, I'm here to listen okay?" Rikku smiled. "You shouldn't keep things inside for too long though, because it turns to hate, then to anger, then evil" Rikku said.

Yuna nodded.

"You know what!" Rikku gasped.

Yuna raised a brow. "What?"

Rikku smirked "You look like a mother."

Yuna blushed, eyes falling onto Vidina.

Rikku nodded, grinning from ear to ear.

Yuna smiled at her cousin, always making her smile when she was sad. Where would she be without Rikku's childishness?

"He's so cute when he sleeps" Rikku giggled as she brushed her finger tips against Vidina's hand.

Yuna smiled, and ran a hand over Vidina's head; feeling that it was warm she began fanning Vidina again, with the piece of paper. Her eyes drifted over to the window, 'Don't take Tidus away, not again' she thought. Her eyes were saddened as she thought of loosing Tidus, how could she, after all this? Being with Tidus all this week and having him by her side the entire time, she can't loose him; not again.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk?" Rikku asked, shaking Yuna out from her thoughts.

"…"

Rikku nodded. "I'll go get something to eat, I'll be back in a minute" Rikku said, sensing that Yuna needed some quiet time to think.

Yuna smiled and nodded.

Rikku got up and walked out, shutting the door quietly and walking downstairs.

Yuna shifted her gaze from the window back to Vidina, smiling at him. It was amazing at the change of emotions a baby can give you. Just listening to their laugh made you smile, even when you were sad. And their eyes, always soft and pure, gentle. When they touched you, their soft small hands; it was a feeling that only babies could arise in you. The emotion of love was stronger than anything; the bond between parent and child.

Yuna stood at the window, staring as the people of Besaid went about on their day. The small baby sleeping in her bed made her smile every time she thought of it. Maybe one day, she'd be in this exact position, with the known fact that it was her child that slept and not anyone else's. But this child was Vidina; Lulu and Wakka's son.

They still hadn't return; it was almost late afternoon when she heard the door open and someone running upstairs.

Her brows rose, wondering who would be running in the house in such a hurry. Then suddenly the door to her room came bursting open; she spun around, her eyes falling on a familiar blonde. His eyes were full of worry and confusion. She wasn't sure what he was really feeling at that moment.

Her eyes never moved from his, but she did wonder if Vidina woke or not; the room was silent so she assumed he didn't. Soon she found herself locked in his embrace.

"Tidus," The name escaped her lips. She saw Wakka smiling to her as he picked Vidina up and closed the door behind him, leaving Yuna and Tidus in silence.

Tidus locked his arms around her, holding her close to him. "Wakka and Lulu told me you were here, why didn't you let me know that you were coming back?" He asked; his head still buried in her neck.

"I..I was afraid that if I told you, you'd come with me," Yuna answered. "I needed some time to think alone."

Tidus drew back, looking into her eyes. "Yuna I nearly died when I didn't see you back at the beach. I thought what had happen? Maybe someone had taken you, then Wakka and Lulu told me you were here with Vidina," Tidus explained. "I thought I had lost you Yuna, one second you were there..and the next-" _Was Tidus Crying?_

Her eyes softened when she realise tears were coming out from his eyes. "I didn't now what to thi-" Yuna rested her finger against his lips to shush him.

"Tidus" She smiled, removing her finger. "Even if I perish, I still belong to you and only you. Don't cry, nothing happened to me, I am still here," she smiled to him. "I should really be the one crying in this picture" she confessed, her eyes looking to the floor.

Tidus kept silent for a moment, before he understood what she was trying to say. "What do you mean?" Tidus asked.

Yuna kept quiet, staring to the floor. Tidus removed one of his hands from her waist, and lifted her chin so that she looked into his eyes. "Yuna talk to me" He soothed, with a smile.

"Bahamut said to me, well he hinted that I take a closer look at the people who I think are real, cause they may be a dream still" Yuna said sadly.

Tidus sighed, bringing her head to rest on his chest, he kissed her forehead. "Is that why you were crying before?"

Yuna nodded against his chest. "I needed to think, I don't know what to do Tidus. I-"

Tidus silenced her with his lips. "Let's not think of that" he smiled to her, as his lips came to rest onto hers again.

She kissed him back, smiling at the thought of them. Tidus guided her towards the bed, laying her down slowly and lying above her. He stopped abruptly, panting heavily from the long kiss. "I'm not crushing you right?" He asked, his eyes narrowed.

She smiled at his kindness and shook her head. "No," she answered as she brought his head back down to kiss her.

His kisses were soft and gentle, not too rough and not too playful; they were kisses of love. He trailed them down her neck and onto her shoulder, enjoying her moaning every now and then.

"Mmm...I love you" Yuna moaned again; Tidus' head shot up, and he smiled to her.

"I love you more Yuna," Tidus smiled, before leaning in to kiss her on the lips this time.

As time went on, their clothes found a way to slip off one by one. She was ready, and so was he, this was what they wanted; together.

Tidus stopped suddenly; he was only wearing his boxers, whilst Yuna wore just her bra and her skirt. He searched her eyes, "Do you want to do this? Because if you don't, we can stop."

Yuna couldn't believe that he was asking permission, all she could do was smile and nodded. "I want this Tidus" She touched his cheek, bringing him back down above her; she traced his outline with her finger. "With you" She smiled, staring into his eyes.

Tidus grinned. "I wasn't sure; I just didn't want you to think that I was taking advantage of you."

Yuna shook her head and smiled. "I know you wouldn't" She said to him. "Now," She said, "Shut up and kiss me." She brought his face down and kissed him again, continuing from where they left off. His kisses trailed down her neck and onto her shoulder again, Tidus loved to do that.

The final piece of clothing was removed, and the lovers united. Became one; their love, his strength, her weakness. Her power, his power, her life, his life.

Tidus awoke some time later, with Yuna's warm back pressed up against his chest. He smiled when he remembered what they had done. It was her first time, she told him after; she told him that she was glad that she felt experienced this with him.

They kept silent until they finally fell asleep. Keeping that night as a memory they'd never forget. That night they shared something special; everything was done perfectly, out of love.

Tidus brought his hand up, glancing at it. _Am I a dream? Can't be, I thought this time I'm back to stay? What's the deal with that?_

'But if I am, does that mean I'll disappear again?' Tidus thought as he glanced down to Yuna. _I can't leave, not again. She went through so much; she would be in so much pain. I…_

_I don't know what to do. _

"_There's nothing you can do" A voice whispered, shaking Tidus out from his thoughts._

_**hmm...lol I know some of u people wanted a detailed lemon..but I wasn't sure if I can write one..it's well I'm 15..and lol..it's a bit R rated for me lol. Plus..my friends who read this will think I'm a pervert..Lol..Anyway I hope my short lemon was ok...Hi alex..LOL..if ur reading this..hehe..  
**  
_


	7. His Dream

_**Hi! Ok cause of the new thing on fanfiction...you know the reply thing..I won't be writing replys on the story itself now..instead I'll reply each and every one of you..well thats if your logged in and stuff..as for the non logged in people who review I shall still speak to them. I'm not being bias people..lol. So don't take it personally. Think of it as..I'm replying you, personally>>>lol..don't u start thinking dirty thoughts..lol.**_

Anyway Thanks to:  
FFlover - lol it's ok, I'm only 15 too and I'm writing this stuff..I'm still writing! don't worry. **  
Nikki of Spira **- Ok when I reviewed you, I said chapter 8..apparently i was wrong..I'm only up to chapter 7..hehe..  
**xcloudx  
Tiyuri  
Warui-Usagi  
who reviewed to this chapter..hehe I'll still mention your names though. lol. ok now i'm just confusing everyone and talking too much..I'll shut up now..Enjoy! **

_**

* * *

**_

"_There's nothing you can do," a voice whispered. _

_Tidus' eyes flew open at the whisper; he sat up instantly and glanced around the room to find the source of the whisper. _

"_Who-" _

"_You know who I am" the voice said again. _

"_I know that voice," Tidus whispered, thinking hard. Memories of meeting people flashing through his mind. Auron; no, Seymour; no, man at the street side; no, Bahamut…. _

_His eyes widen. "Bahamut?" Tidus asked, his eyes still searching the room. _

"_I just need to speak with you," the voice spoke. _

"_Show yourself!" Tidus demanded, quietly so Yuna didn't wake. _

"_Can't we just speak like this?" _

"_Bahamut?" Tidus called again. _

"_She thinks you're a dream Tidus," The voice spoke._

"_No," Tidus whispered sadly, "I can't be.." _

"_To Yuna you are a dream, in reality you are-"_

_Tidus clasped his hands to his head. "No!" He shouted. "I won't listen" He said. _

"_We are doing this to help her" The voice whispered again. _

_Anger flashed in Tidus' eyes. "No! How can you be helping her by making me a dream?" Tidus asked, his head spinning around to look for the figure the voice belonged too. _

"_You can't tell her that you-" _

"_I won't listen!" Tidus shouted again, clasping his hands to his ear. "This can't be, I cannot be a dream" _

"_You're-" _

_Tidus started humming loudly so he didn't hear the rest of the sentence. _

The dream haunted his day as he sat on the dinning table eating. They shared something special just a few hours ago, but he just couldn't seem to get his thoughts away from the dream. He can't be a dream; he stared over sadly at Yuna. He couldn't leave, her, not after what they did.

He felt Lulu's gaze over him; she was worried, all of them were, Yuna the most. He hadn't said a thing to her since he awoke with her a few hours ago. Everything they did a few hours ago was perfect; he wanted to tell her that. But the dream kept holding him back.

He saw Rikku standing up, pulling up Yuna with her. "We girls are going out for a walk," she eyed Tidus, "No guys allowed."

Tidus smirked and nodded. "I'll see you later then," he said to Yuna who nodded.

He watched as Paine, Rikku and Yuna walked to the door.

"We'll be back soon," Rikku said at the door.

His eyes went to Yuna who was with Rikku. "Bye," Yuna flashed him a smile, which made him smile just for her.

He nodded. "Where are you going?" Wakka asked.

Rikku rolled her eyes. "Girl talk."

Wakka chuckled and nodded.

Rikku smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on them," Paine said.

'I love you,' Yuna mouthed to Tidus.

He smiled, and nodded. "Me too," he said aloud. Watching as they left, _He can't be a dream. He just simply can't. _

He stood up and collected the plates; walking to the kitchen and placing them in the sink. His thoughts still stuck onto his dream.

"Tidus," Lulu spoke; startled Tidus turned around to face her.

"I know you've been wanting to ask me something this entire dinner time?" Tidus asked, leaning back against the wall, crossing his arms.

Lulu smiled. "You really do know me very well."

Tidus chuckled and nodded.

"This afternoon-"

"Lulu," Tidus spoke. "I'd never hurt Yuna, of all people you would know. I never did anything she didn't want on her pilgrimage," he shifted his eyes. "Well Macalania was unexpected, but that's not the point, it was just a kiss. I made it clear to Yuna, that if she didn't want to do anything she didn't have too, all she had to say was no, and I would stop straight away," Tidus explained.

"Ti-"

Tidus cut Lulu off and spoke, "I've never fallen in love before, but now I have. I love Yuna, so much. And we shared something that to me is very special and wonderful. I don't now what she thinks of it, but I know I loved it and I'll always keep it in my heart. I've never had a person to love before, but now Yuna is that person. Loving someone is, respecting them and cherishing them. I respect what Yuna wants and doesn't want and I will cherish her for the rest of the time I am here. Lulu I don't know what else to say to earn your trust, if this isn't enough then I don't know what is. But I swear for the rest of my life, I will never so dare hurt Yuna in anyway, I will cut my hand off before I find myself doing so and I swear to that Lulu," Tidus touched his heart and nodded.

Lulu responded with silence. Was Tidus really pouring his heart out to Lulu? Everything about Yuna, he told her everything.

Lulu nodded and a smile slowly crept its way onto her lips. "Tidus, I do trust you, but I got to ask these questions, because Yuna is like my little sister, and I care for her. I know you wouldn't do things like that, but I just have to ask to make sure," Lulu smiled. "You didn't have to say anything to earn my trust Tidus, you already have it," Lulu smiled, patting Tidus on the shoulder. "You always have, since you helped us defeat Sin and when I saw your face the last time you hugged Yuna on that ship. I know you love Yuna and I know she loves you too," Lulu smiled warmly.

Tidus smiled and nodded. "Thank you," he said sincerely.

"Now since we cleared that up, something is bothering you Tidus. You didn't speak a thing the entire dinner, that's unlike you," she flashed questioning eyes at him.

'_Should I tell her?' Tidus thought. _He ran a hand through his hair nervously.

"Bahamut came to visit you didn't he?"

His head snapped up, eyes widening when Lulu eyed him suspiciously. "I-"

"What did he say Tidus?"

Tidus looked to his hands sadly. "He said, I'm a dream."

"Ti-"

"I can't do this Lulu," Tidus said sternly, sinking to the floor. "I can't.." He said over and over again, burying his head in his hands. He now sat on the floor of the kitchen, head buried in his hands.

"There must be something we can do," Lulu said.

His head shot up. "The temples, maybe if re trace Yuna's pilgrimage to each temple, maybe just maybe the fayth will answer if we speak. We can ask them, if I'm really a dream," Tidus said, standing up now.

"Go talk to Yuna, Tidus. I haven't seen her glow like she was at dinner since her father was alive," Lulu said smiling to Tidus.

"Isn't she with Rikku doing their girl talk?" Tidus asked, emphasizing _'girl talk.'_

Lulu laughed at his sarcasm. "I'll help you, but you gotta promise me something.."

Tidus nodded, rolling his eyes. "Yes, during the night if Vidina wakes up I have to put him back to bed,"

Lulu smiled and shook her head. "I wasn't going to say that, but now that you suggested it,"

Tidus groaned.

"I'm just joking," Lulu said rolling her eyes, "I just wanted you to promise me you'll always be with Yuna, even if you're not here and in the farplane," she spoke seriously.

Tidus nodded. "I will always be with Yuna, if it was possible, I'd give my soul to her to keep."

Lulu smiled proudly at Tidus. "Let's go find Yuna already," She took his hand, pulling him toward the front door.

Tidus saw Wakka staring at them; he simply smirked to Tidus and went back to playing with Vidina.

Meanwhile outside.

Tidus and Lulu burst through the door and to outside. Once every so often he found himself losing his footing, but just managing to straight himself up and continue walking; well more like running with the pace Lulu was walking at.

Strangely enough he flashed back to one of those days in Zanarkand, when his mother pulled him along the same way Lulu was. His mother would always do this since he hated shopping so much.

Finally their destination came to an end; Tidus saw Yuna, Rikku and Paine sitting by the fire in the middle of the village. The same fire he saw Lulu and Wakka talking back when he had first come to Besaid and met Yuna.

Rikku's back was against them. Tidus and Lulu heard Rikku going on and on and on about some guy she really liked. In Tidus' opinion, it didn't look like Yuna and Paine were having fun; he could tell from their slump and blank faces.

Yuna saw him and Lulu standing there and her eyes lit up, she was more concentrated on Tidus though.

Paine saw too and smiled at Lulu.

Lulu looked to the sky and cast a spell. The next thing Tidus saw were clouds pouring in slowly.

"You didn't?" he whispered.

Lulu nodded, smirking.

"She's going to freak, you know Rikku and her lightning fears..remember the thunder plains?" Tidus said.

Lulu nodded. "It's the only thing that'll get her to stop talking,"

Tidus rolled his eyes. "If I recall, she stuck onto my leg in fear the last time."

Lulu smirked. "I remember," she smiled.

"Eek!" they heard Rikku screaming. "What happened to the clear night?" she said, furiously standing up and walking toward the huts.

Lulu and Tidus saw her, they turned into the bushes, watching as Rikku ran with Paine.

Yuna came up to them, "You shouldn't have done that," She said to Lulu.

"Well, it'll teach her a lesson or two," Lulu smiled. "Tidus, I won't let you back into the hut until you discuss it with her." She looked at the two seriously. "You haven't spoken since this afternoon, its time you did some talking now," She said sternly and walked off.

Yuna turned to Tidus, her eyes flashing with questions. He smiled, placing a finger at her lips. "Before you start firing questions, I suggest we go somewhere shaded," he said, taking her hand and leading her to the temple.

She followed him willingly, enjoying the way he held her hand; gentle and soft.

He soon came to a stop next to a pole of the temple, since there wasn't much shade anywhere else.

"This will have to do," he said sarcastically, "Are you okay with that?" Tidus asked.

Before Yuna could answer he started taking off his shirt, throwing it above them, above their heads. Their bodies leaned against the pole; faces just inches away under the shirt.

Yuna smirked. "You didn't have to Tidus," She said.

He smiled. "I wanted too, besides we can't have a soaking wet Yuna can we?"

Yuna giggled, keeping silent for a moment then leaning in to touch his face. "I love you," she said warmly.

Tidus' happiness fell, "I'm sorry I didn't say anything to you after we.." he trailed off, "This afternoon." He smiled.

Yuna blushed. "I..we-"

Tidus kissed her. Pulling back slowly his eyes locked onto hers. "I love you, and I love what we did. I didn't say anything before cause the dream I had kept me thinking," Tidus explained.

"Bahamut visited you didn't he?" Yuna asked.

His eyes widen. "Yuna I-"

Her eyes softened as she stared at him. She shook her head, as she fought the tears coming. "I-I don't know what to do Tidus.." She whispered, "If you're a dream, I don't know how I can carry on if you leave."

Tidus nodded as tears of his own also started falling. Suddently he forgot his plans to go to the temples, everything flew out of his mind. All was rested on Yuna who was crying, he couldn't fight it anymore. He had to let his pain out, he needed her to know. "I don't know what to do either Yuna, I thought this time I was back for good. I planned to start a family with you, get married, I want to be with you Yuna, I.."

_Was Tidus crying? _Yuna held back her tears as she watched her lover sob hopelessly. "Tidus," the name came out warmly from her lips; she brushed her fingers against his cheek. "You really want to spend the rest of your life with me if you get the chance too?" She watched as he cried hopelessly; she'd never seen him in this state before, last time on the ship his tears were just soft and gentle, but this time he was hiccupping and practically falling apart.

"I never did the right things in my life in Zanarkand Yuna and now when I get the chance too everything is falling apart," Tidus sobbed in front of her. His hands were at his face, hopelessly wiping away tears. _Why was he breaking down in front of her? Wasn't he supposed to be the one who stays strong for both of them? It should be he, consoling Yuna as she cried. But this was different, Yuna was consoling him. _

"Tidus," she called, taking his hand in hers. He settled and looked at her still sniffling and hiccupping. She wiped his tears away with her thumb, tracing her finger tip down his cheek and to his chin.

"I'm sorry," he said, lifting his hand to wipe his tears away fast. He managed a smile, "I should be the strong one, I should stay strong for the both of us," he choked out, fighting the tears that were coming again.

"Shh," She touched his lips, with her finger. She looked deep in his eyes.

He couldn't hold it back anymore; his face scrounged up as he fought the tears bursting through his eyes. Her eyes; just staring at them made him realize the pain he would cause if he left after these few days they spent happily together, thinking he was back for good.

She took his head in her hands and drew it to rest onto her forehead, staring into his eyes which were tearing. He shook his head against her, "I can't..I can't leave, not again," He cried against her forehead. His face scrunching up every so often as he tried to hold his tears back, but just simply couldn't.

"_You're a cry baby Tidus, what woman would ever want to be with a cry baby?" Tidus remembered what his old man told him. _

_Finally he found his answer, "A woman who loves me is a woman who will watch me cry. The first time she sees me cry, she will do nothing but continue loving me. Yuna is that woman." _

Tidus embraced Yuna so tightly, burying his head in her shoulder, sniffling here and there. His hopeless sobs concluded as he sniffed back his tears the last time, settling with a quiet sigh; eyes closed and thoughts fixed onto Yuna and her scent he had come to love so much. He took in his breaths slowly, remembering every bit of Yuna he could so he would never forget.

His plans of going to the temples started raiding his thoughts. _I forgot, it seem like everything flew out of my mind when I saw Yuna crying. _He smiled foolishly at himself. "Yuna," he whispered, now breaking the silence that surrounded them for almost 15 minutes.

She shifted her head into his chest and kissed it as if letting him know she was listening.

"I was suppose to ask you, but it seem to slip my mind when..when I started crying," he blushed. He didn't know what Yuna thought of him now since he broke down hopelessly in front of her.

She looked up at him, "I've never seen you cry like that before Tidus, but it doesn't matter," she ran her hand up and down his back to console him. "I still love you, that's all that matters, don't be afraid to cry in front of me, because I will always be there to make you smile again," she smiled warmly.

Tidus nodded and leaned in to kiss her forehead, he rested his cheek on her forehead before continuing. "I was thinking, maybe if we..if we travelled to each of the temples again, maybe we could..speak to the fayth somehow. I know they stopped dreaming but..it's worth a try, at least if I…" he paused. "At least if anything happened, we'll at least know that we tried."

Yuna nodded; Tidus' head moving against hers as she moved.

------

"So what you're telling me is, that we're going on a journey again?" Rikku asked, raised brows; she stared from Tidus and Yuna, who were slightly nervous as they sat there, being stared at by everyone else.

Tidus nodded, shifting his gaze to Yuna who also nodded. "We want to find out the truth, if I am really a dream."

Wakka nodded, then scratched his chin. "And you want us to come ya?"

Yuna smiled and nodded. "We understand if you don't want too."

"We are taking the same journey we took when Yuna was on her pilgrimage," Tidus told them.

"Even Zanarkand?" Lulu asked.

Tidus nodded. "Even Zanarkand."

"We will come with you," She nodded.

"But Vidina?" Tidus asked.

"He'll come too," Lulu smiled, standing up; she made her way to the steps. "Where are you going Lu?" Wakka asked.

"I suppose we're leaving tomorrow?" Lulu asked the couple.

"If we can get a ride from uncle Cid," Yuna answered.

Lulu smirked and nodded, "I am going to pack."

Wakka raised his eyes. "Pack?"

"Well we are going aren't we?" Lulu asked.

"Yeah but Lu.." Wakka trailed off as he followed Lulu upstairs.

"E ruba drao ghuf fryd drao yna tuehk," Paine said in Al bhed. (I hope they know what they are doing)

"E's cina drao tu," Rikku replied. (I'm sure they do)

"fa tu," Yuna said. (We do)

"I was just telling Rikku to call her dad," Paine told Tidus.

Tidus smirked and nodded. "Sure you did," he replied as he stood up, walking towards the steps.

"We leave tomorrow, Rikku call your dad, let him know, tomorrow morning 7am sharp." Tidus instructed turning around to face Rikku.

Rikku nodded.

"Aag, Cu aynmo?" Rikku groaned. (Eek, So early?)

"Syga dryd y ped mydan," Yuna answered. (Make that a bit later).

"Tidus bnupypmo fuimth'd fyga ib demm 9." She smirked, standing up and walking over to where Tidus stood at the steps (Tidus probably wouldn't wake up till 9).

Tidus smirked; he shook his head at them. Little did they know that he understood everything they said.

"Goodnight," Tidus said, pulling Yuna upstairs with him.

_**can you imagine..over 3000 words..geez I write more for fanfiction than i do for my english essay. Anyway, school has ended for me for 2005..grade 10 is over! YAY! and also Sob..lol. Grade 11, ugh! the thought scares me..shivers...Anyway I'll update soon..in actual reality, I've already written chapter 8..and finishing chapter 9..hehehe..so no.. I won't forget about this story and suddenly stop and go onto something else..like what i've done to some of my stories.. I'm really trying to finish it before I start school next year (February) so hopefully I can. Hopefully..can't be screwing up grade 11 now..my parents will be P.O.ed..lol. **_

_**Ashley125 **_


	8. The Journey Begins

_**Hiya! Cause it's the Christmas Holidays! well for me it's holidays don't know about you. lol. but anyway, to the point. I just thought that well since its close to Christmas...I'll update every 5 days instead of weekly..Ok so ur probably saying.. "ugh! what the hell? isn't that still almost weekly?" and I would answer..Yes it is lol. but hey, it's 2 days earlier than usual. Cuz last time I posted up every tuesdays (Thats when i had school: assignments, homework, tests etc.) but know, cause Australia's Schooling system is so cool. We finished school at the end of November. And then refresh to the next grade, which is for me: from grade 10 going onto grade 11 :)! So in the mean time I get a total of a month and a about 23 days. : ) . So cuz of all the extra time on my hands these days,Inot only get to write whenever I want without worrying about assignments orhwk, I can also play unlimitedtime on the Ps2 andmy computer! YAY! lol.ok i'll shut upnow..enjoy. ** _

**Thanks to:  
**YunieXTiddie  
Tiyuri  
TgIiDgUiS  
Nikki of Spira  
Warui-Usagi  
_**Who reviewed to this chappie: )****

* * *

**_

They had been travelling toward Kilika for over an hour now; setting off from Besaid at around 9am. They boarded the Celsius a bit later than they had expected; of course it was no one else other than Tidus who was at fault for this. Yuna went off at him playfully, saying how she knew it all along. But he simply ignored her and sang to himself loudly to mute her words. He shrugged; he didn't want to admit that he was wrong; he simply didn't want to lose. To her.

At the first meeting of Brother and Tidus, they had gone off like fire and paper. Not even after 5 minutes and already they were arguing, over no particular matter. Paine and Rikku stood at the side sniggering quietly to themselves as they watched the grown ups (Wakka, Lulu and Yuna) tend to the pairs war. It took them some time to finally cool off; this was when Yuna stepped in, angrily stating that if the both of them wanted to continue fighting, they can do so outside whilst the rest of them leave for the journey. Though the journey really needed Tidus, she didn't care, because one way or another Tidus would be with her anyway.

The two on war stopped immediately with Tidus kneeling before Yuna for apologizing in augmenting. Brother had reacted differently, storming back to his pilot seat and awaiting the departure.

IT made her smile when Tidus did this; strangely enough it made her feel special. Not many men she knew did this kind of thing for her, well besides strangers who adored her as their high summoner. That was different. Tidus was different. Her life had changed, all because of him.

She watched as he said over and over again that he was sorry for shouting. _At one stage he even started to cry. _She felt her heart warm up when she witnessed his emotional act; although her former guardians surrounded the couple watching with amazement as Tidus sobbed. She opened her mouth, though nothing came out; all she could do was watch with aw.

After some time, Yuna brought herself down; kneeling with him, ignoring the fact that there were more than 10 people watching. She touched his face, smiling; that was all she could do. She loved him, and he loved her; they were on a journey again, together this time; they were going to figure out the truth. But that was all past her mind in that moment. She touched his cheek, asking him why he shouted and argued. His answer was that he simply didn't like the fact that her cousin had a crush on her. She laughed, despite his widen face of shock as to why she laughed at him. Then he answered softly, 'because this is our journey, and I don't want to begin it with us having no form of transportation. I want a perfect journey for us Yuna, because this is our journey. The adventure with the fact that we are together again, in love, I being with you.'

After that they had settled, Brother being his old self again; driving the Celsius. Buddy in his spot next to Brother, finding the coordinates of their first stop. Yuna was talking to Shinra, asking him questions about Kilika and the Fayth. Rikku and Paine however were there too listening carefully to the young childs words of wisdom. Lulu and Wakka had gone to the cabin with Vidina, talking to Barkeep.

Tidus however, stood outside the Celsius, standing on the dock watching as they passed over the seas and towards Kilika which was roughly 2 hours away. (lol..I'm not too entirely sure how long it took them last time on the ship in FFX, but well if I remember correctly, they travelled from morning, through night and then the next morning..so yeah..lol..)

He stared up to the sky which was covered with heavy grey clouds that looked like it was about to rain. Their walk to the temple in Kilika later that day wouldn't be too fun with the sky looking like that. But what had to be done, had to be done. Even in the rain. Though if it did rain, Tidus would somehow find a way to shelter his Yuna. Her safety was his number one, out of everything in Spira.

"I hope I'm not a dream," Tidus whispered sadly, leaning against the railings. "Just when everything is going great what's more than to ruin Tidus' life ey?" a dull thud came after his fist hit the railing.

The Celsius had railings placed around the deck, so that it was safer for people to go up there and to look at the night sky.

"My life was nothing but publicity, the media, blitz ball; and just when.." he found himself tearing, "Just when I find someone I want to spend the rest of my life with, you just have to take it away again."

He stepped back, resting his forehead against the railings, staring to the floor.

"I hurt her once, I won't do it again…I won't let you do it again," Tidus said confidently, standing back up; arms supporting him against the railings.

The rain started to fall from the clouds, hitting the Celsius with a drop and another and another after that then onto pouring rain.

Tidus let out a long sigh as he stared at the rain dropping down onto the ship. He looked to his hands, then back to the sky; suddenly there were several droplets of rain that stood in mid air, however moving at a very slow speed. Startled he spun around, looking around at the some of the crew members that were outside talking amongst themselves at the corner. They stood still too, moving slowly; their mouths slowly opening and closing; so slow you could hardly tell they were moving.

"_Won't let me do what?" _

_Casting his gaze to the right he saw Bahamut standing there. His usual hooded face and child like body. _

"_Bahamut," The name escaped his lips angrily. "I won't let you make me disappear again," Tidus continued. _

"_Who said I-"_

"Tidus!"

He opened his eyes, staring around; he realized that he was on the ground, with those crew members he saw earlier around him.

"Yna oui ugyo?" One of them asked helping Tidus up. (Are you okay?)

Tidus gave them a blank stare, casting his eyes to the spot where Bahamut stood but found no one there.

"Oh," one of them gasped. "He say, you okay are?" the man struggled to speak the English language.

Tidus smirked at the direction of words the guy had chosen and nodded. "E ys ugyo," Tidus answered which made them smile. (I am okay)

"We insida you taking?" the same man asked.

Tidus wanted to burst out in laughter at what the man had just said; but showing his kindness, Tidus smiled warmly and nodded his head, "Ed'c ugyo, E lyh cbayg Al Bhed," Tidus said. (It's okay, I can speak Al Bhed)

The man nodded. "Cunno ev so Ahkmecr ec fnuhk, E uhmo maynhat meddma vnus Rikku," the man said. (Sorry if my English is wrong, I only learned little from Rikku)

Tidus smiled and nodded. "Dryhgc," he said as the men hoisted him up; making their way towards the door. The rest of the men left, however the two remained who still huddled Tidus into the Celsius. (Thanks)

They walked in. "Fa dyga oui du dra lypeh ugyo?" the guy said to Tidus. (We take you to the cabin?)

Tidus nodded and smiled. "Dryhgc." (Thanks)

The two guys smiled back. "Hu bnupmas," The guy answred. (No problem)

The three men shuffled through the hallway and to the elevator. Stepping in, one of them stepped away from Tidus to press the buttons then came back to hold onto Tidus' side.

"Hycdo vymm syh, cina oui ugyo?" the guy on the left asked (Nasty fall man, sure you okay).

Tidus nodded again. "Fryd'c ouin hysac?" Tidus asked, glancing from the guy on his left to the guy on his right. (What's your names)

The one on the left wore goggles; traditional ones like Buddy's however the guy on his right wore no goggles, instead he showed off his nicely coloured green eyes. Tidus often wondered, didn't it hurt when they got those tattoos on their body? Don't they like their olive skin colour? How come they love body art so much as to cover their whole bodies with it? "_I have to ask Yuna later," Tidus thought. _

"E ys Pmyga un eh ahkmecr Blake," The guy with the goggles smiled. (I am Blake, or in English Blake)

Blakes goggles however weren't the only thing that amazed Tidus, it was the amount of body art that ran down his arms. Straight black lines across the shoulder to the elbow, then as it touched the elbow it was a circle; not a fully coloured circle, but circle in different sizes, from small in the middle, then increasing as it went outwards. It were somehow, interesting to stare it. Shaking his thoughts, he looked over to the other guy who was staring at him with his green eyes. Tidus gave a smile to the stranger, awaiting the answer.

"Yht E ys Zucr, eh ahkmecr Josh." (And I am Josh, in English, Josh)

Josh however had a different style of dressing, he wore no shirt; well rather to Tidus it looked like he wore no shirt, but really Josh had a thin line, no bigger the width of 1cm that ran down his shoulders, and to his chest, and to his pants. Josh dressed similar to Brother though; and of course he had his body art too, strips of symbolic lines that went down his body, though unlike Brother, it was pained in one colour; black.

"Hela du saad oui Pmyga," Tidus turned to Blake, "Zucr," he gave a firm nod to them. (Nice to meet you, Blake, Josh)

"Megafeca." Blake said. (Likewise)

The doors opened to the cabin, Blake and Josh helped Tidus out of the elevator; the three stumbling over the floor and into the Cabin.

"Hellosh Tidish," Barkeep waved from the bar.

Tidus nodded, and waved back.

"Every thingsh okaish?" Barkeep asked, walking around the bar and over to the three.

"Eh, Tidus falling deck on down," Blake smiled.

Tidus chuckled. "I fainted on the deck, but I'm all good," Tidus said, removing himself from Blake and Josh's hold but suddenly his knees buckled and he fell backward; only to be caught back by Blake and Josh.

"Comesh, Barkeep'll will takesh over heresh," Barkeep smiled to Blake and Josh, handing Tidus a hand; which he took.

"Dryhgc Blake, Josh," Tidus smiled.

They nodded. "ed'c ugyo, kmyt du ramb yhodesa," Josh smiled. (It's okay, glad to help anytime)

Tidus nodded, and watched as Blake and Josh walked to the elevator, waving as the door shut.

"What happened with Tidush?" Barkeep asked.

Tidus smiled to the fish like creature, finding his _sh's_ a bit amusing. It wasn't every day that your name had an added sh in it.

"Everything okay Brudda?" Wakka asked glancing from the cabin above with all the beds.

"Yeah," Tidus smiled looking up, stepping forward from Barkeeps support; suddenly his legs buckled, head spinning.

"Yuna," Was the last thing that escaped his lips before darkness took him.

"Tidus!" He heard someone shouting.

And then he was in darkness.

"_Where am I?" _

-------

"Tidus," the voice echoed in his head. "Tidus, Tidus, Tidus," the more the voice rang, the clearer and clearer it sounded to him.

Then suddenly he was back to normal again, he heard the bustling of the rain as it tapped the windows; well he assumed he was in the Cabin in bed.

"Tidus," he heard a soft voice whisper again; a soft sensation of someone's finger tips brushing the back of his hand and a warm body sitting near his side. He took a deep breath in, 'Yuna?' Tidus thought, it definitely smelt like Yuna; that was her scent. He knew it, because he loved it.

He opened his eyes just slightly to see the figure. His guesses were correct, it was her. She glanced out the window, holding his hand in her lap.

"Yuna," Tidus heard someone speaking, he shifted his eyes to his other side to see Lulu and Wakka sitting on the bed, staring at him smiling.

Wakka nodded, and motioned for Tidus to let Yuna know he was awake.

He smiled to the little family and glanced back to Yuna, feeling as she brushed her fingers up and down his hand. He decided to squeeze her hand to get her attention; which worked, startled she sprung around, glancing down to him.

"Tidus!" She gapsed. "You're awake," she looked back up to Wakka and Lulu who smiled, standing up they walked down the cabin to the furthest bed, understanding that the couple wanted some time alone; though they could see from down the end, at least they weren't right up front listening to Yuna and Tidus' conversation.

Tidus smiled, brushing her fingers now with his hand.

"Are you okay?" She asked, leaning forward to look at his eyes more carefully.

Tidus nodded. "Just fainted," he answered.

"Fainted?" she raised her brows. "Barkeep told me Blake and Josh brought you here, they left and suddenly you just fainted."

"Oh," Tidus answered. "I was uh, at the deck, and then I don't know what happened. Must have passed out or something," he explained. "Next thing I knew there was these Al Bhed guys surrounding me."

"Concussion then," Yuna answered with a sigh of relief, thinking that something else was seriously wrong with Tidus.

"Concussion?"

"You must have hit your head pretty hard on the floor. You said you passed out, remember?" Yuna asked.

Tidus nodded, mentally asking himself whether to tell her about Bahamut or not. He was so kept up in his thoughts he left her in silence for what seemed like hours.

"Everything okay?" Yuna asked, leaning in; staring him in the eyes.

Tidus nodded furiously. "Uh," he stuttered.

"Tell me," Yuna urged on. "I won't bite," she smirked.

Tidus smiled, then explained. "Back at the deck, I uh..Bahamut came to me."

"What did he say?" Yuna asked, a hint of worry in her voice.

"He didn't say anything," Tidus said.

She stared at him blankly.

"Well he was about to say something, but before he could I woke up from the dream," Tidus explained.

"Oh," she answered.

"I don't know what's happening anymore Yuna, I can't..I just.." he was getting hyped now; pushing his way to sit up on the bed to face her. "I can't," he said over and over again. "I..you..i can't Yuna," he said sadly, " I can't lose you," he touched her cheek, shaking his tears away, "I don't know if I want to know if I'm a dream, I just..I don't want to hurt you," he shook his head. "Not again," he whispered, taking her in his arms.

She was too startled by his sudden out burst that she took her time in taking everything in. When she finally did, she tighten the embrace, noticing that Lulu and Wakka still stared at them with interest; she removed her thoughts from them and focused on Tidus. She ran a soothing hand up and down his back; calming him down from his hopeless sobs again.

Just as Tidus was about to say something his head started spinning again. "Ugh!" He brought a hand to his head, rubbing it.

"What's wrong?" Yuna asked, her voice an echo to him.

"My..My uh head," he struggled to say, as he tried to focus on Yuna. Was she moving around or was his head really spinning?

"Maybe you should lie down," Yuna suggested, placing a hand on his chest to push him back down on the bed.

His hand instantly made its way to hers; on his chest. "Yuna," he whispered, glancing up to her with slit eyes. She tucked him in with the blankets, feeling his forehead for a fever.

"Rest, you need rest. For a concussion victim, you should really just rest. It'll help. Potions don't work which sucks," she said with a smile.

He smiled back to her then whispered, "Stay with me," shifting over on the bed to make space for her.

She lay down happily next to him under the covers. Though it was only about 9:15am, she could do with the nap. After all sleeping does take time away.

She was on her side and so was he, facing each other; their noses just touching.

Tidus smiled, his eyes slowly drooping. "I love-"

"You," she finished.

Tidus smirked and nodded slowly. "Just stay with me till I sleep," he whispered, closing his eyes.

"I think a nap will do me good," she whispered back to him.

A smile grew onto his lips and he nodded, eyes firmly shut.

She leaned in to gently kiss him; which made him smile when he felt her soft lips. He brought her closer to him, holding her small frame in his arms as he drifted off to sleep with a lovely sensation of her lips on his. Her eyes too closed as she fell off to sleep; the couple not even drawing back from the kiss; they fell asleep like that; forgetting the little audience of Wakka, Lulu and Vidina in the bed a couple of beds down the cabin who watched with aw.

It seems like yesterday when Wakka remembered he introduced Tidus to Yuna and now they were here in the bed; sleeping soundly together. Even Lulu managed a smile, the little girl she had known who worked hard to be a summoner, remembering when she watched love blossom between the two during Yuna's pilgrimage. Yuna deserved that happiness, after everything that happened in her life. All the pain, this is what she deserved, even if it was for a little while till they found out the truth about Tidus.

* * *

_"Life is but a passing memory, but love is when we remember our past and the present. It doesn't make sense, love never does."_

**_Review :) _**

**_Ashley125_**


	9. Brother

**_Hi..I don't know who the hell put in my username and email with the anonymous review thing..but can you please not do that. If you don't want to write your name..just write something else..Geez..there are some serious idiots in this world sometimes..Please can you not do that!  _**

**_OK now that I've cleared that up. Oh to The Spirit182..I didn't end Hope in FFVII..it's still going..sorry for the miss understanding.  
AND a Thanks! to all who reviewed :)..no thanks to the dude who wrote my email and username..Well in a way thanks..but please can you not do that.

* * *

_**

It had only been an hour of watching the couple sleep soundly; somehow though the bed was a single, they seem to fit perfectly in the centre; locked in quite the embrace; lips on each others.

Lulu smirked. How they did that was amazing. "Wakka, Lulu have you seen-" Rikku's eyes fell on the sleeping couple, she couldn't help but smile. They looked so in love with the way they slept like that. She looked back up to Wakka and Lulu who smiled back.

"How long have they been sleeping?"

"About an hour know," Lulu answered.

"Oh," Rikku answered, walking over to the little family.

Lulu smiled. "They sure look happy," She noted.

Wakka nodded. "They deserve it ya? I mean after everything that has happened this is the least they could have." Wakka smiled.

"Anyway, uh," Rikku paused as Tidus mumbled something, "We might not be able to land on Kilika today, the rain doesn't look like it's going to stop any time soon. Brother thinks it's best to stay above the clouds," Rikku explained.

Lulu raise a brow. "Why? Can't he wet the Celsius? I mean a little rain isn't too much right?"

Rikku rolled her eyes. "He doesn't want it stained with water, so it looks like we'll be stuck here until it stops, which is tomorrow."

Wakka chuckled. "Brother, Brother, Brother," he mumbled under his breath.

"Ah well, this day off is good for those two there," Rikku smiled, peering down at Tidus and Yuna who slept soundly. Her brows raised, "How do they?" she pointed to the couple squashed together on the single bed; she looked up to Lulu for questions.

"Have no idea how," Lulu answered with a smirk.

"Hmm.." she hummed, sitting down on the empty bed across from Wakka and Lulu. "Yunie is really happy now huh?" She asked in her usual voice.

Wakka nodded. "A lot more happier," he said.

"I don't think I've ever seen Yuna smile like she does now," Lulu stated as she watched Yuna smiling in her sleep. "Lets just hope Tidus isn't a dream, otherwise she will break," Lulu added.

"I know, poor Yunie. She really doesn't want him to leave, what if Tidie had to leave though? What's going to happen to Yunie?" Rikku asked, worry in her voice.

"I think," Wakka began, standing up and walking over to the window. "That the Fayth is testing them," he said.

"Huh?" Rikku asked, tilting her head.

"Well because see, he's back again right. He can't be a dream, he just simply can't. I mean he theoretically died that day of defeating Sin. He can't be brought back, just to be a dream again. I mean didn't the Fayth stop dreaming? Meaning that Tidus can't be their dream anymore."

"I guess they didn't," Rikku said sadly, hanging her head.

"Whatever happens, if he is a dream or not, we should let them have their happiness for know ya? Let them enjoy the present, for the future may not be so bright," Wakka thumped his fist on the window lightly in anger.

"Wakka," Lulu gasped, standing up beside him.

"I can't see her cry again Lu," Wakka answered as she touched his shoulder genuinely.

"I don't think any of us want too," Lulu said, glancing to Rikku who nodded.

"They just look so happy," Wakka said, looking over to Yuna and Tidus. "It'll break them to find out the truth, whether Tidus is a dream or not."

"It's better to find out, than to suddenly be faced with obstacles you may not want," Lulu said.

Wakka nodded. "Then I will follow them, to the end." He curled his hand in a fist, "All the way."

Lulu nodded and so did Rikku. "To the end," Rikku said and smiled.

"Personally I don't think Tidus is a dream," A voice startled the three; they spun around to see Paine standing at the steps.

She walked slowly to them, pausing slightly at the bed where the couple slept, staring down at them and smiled. "He just seems too real," Paine added as she walked up to Rikku, sitting down beside her.

"What do you mean Paine?" Rikku asked.

"Tidus!" Someone shouted.

Startled the group glanced around the room to find the source of the yell; their eyes landing on Yuna who was sitting up in bed, tears running down her face.

"Yuna," Tidus whispered softly, turning to face her, pulling her down by her hand. She obliged and lay down beside him.

Yuna had her hands clasped over her eyes, sobbing quietly against Tidus' chest.

"Huh?" Rikku whispered, standing up to get a closer look at the couple.

"Shh," Lulu said quietly to Rikku, finger against her lips. Apparently the couple didn't notice the little audience that were watching, it was best to keep it that way.

"What happened?" Tidus asked, running his hand up and down her back.

She sniffed, coughing slightly which made Tidus pat her back soothingly.

He took her hands from her face slowly and gently; then almost in a split second she threw her arms around his waist, sniffing against his chest.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Tidus asked nicely.

"I dreamt that," she paused.

"Look at me Yuna," he said, lifting her chin so he could look into her eyes. What he saw was pain, what did she dream?

"I dreamt that you.."

Tidus pulled her close for another embrace. "I'm not going anywhere Yuna," he whispered in her ear so only she heard him. "I'm your guardian, I'll follow you everywhere you go," He smiled.

"Not just my guardian," Yuna smiled.

Tidus nodded. "I know," he smiled, running his hand up and down her back.

She kept silent for a while, then eventually fell back to sleep. Tidus wasn't too sure if she was really awake the entire time or just sleeping. He smirked at that thought.

However Tidus remained awake;, he took her arms off his waist and placed it on her pillow, lifting the blankets so he could get up.

When he spun around his eyes came to rest on the little audience, watching him; his close friends however.

He shrugged. "uh," He stuttered, "hi," he waved sheepishly.

Rikku smiled. "Everything okay?" She asked.

Tidus nodded and swung his legs over to the side of the bed, his hand coming up to neaten his bed hair.

"Nice hair style Brudda," Wakka noted with made them all giggle a bit.

Tidus chuckled and smirked. "Thanks," He thanked. "Hey how long have we been sleeping?"

"Hmm..about an hour now," Rikku answered. "Right?" She asked Lulu who nodded.

"Oh," Tidus gasped silently, standing up he scratched his head again. "Uh, so.."

"How you feeling Brudda?" Wakka asked, walking over to Tidus.

"Woah!" Tidus gasped when a headache hit him. "I had a concussion huh?" He asked.

Wakka nodded. "Fainted, don't you remember?"

Tidus narrowed his eyes. "Fainted?"

He stared to Rikku and Lulu who nodded as well as Paine.

"Just down stairs, remember? Barkeep was there luckily to catch you," Wakka asked.

Tidus thought for a while. Then snapped his fingers, "I remember," he smiled.

Wakka rolled his eyes. "Made me worry for nothing ya?"

Tidus chuckled. "So, what has everyone been doing? Aren't we going to land soon at Kilika?" He asked Rikku.

She shook her head. "No, Brother doesn't want the rain to stain the Celsius," Rikku rolled her eyes.

"So when will we go then?" Tidus asked.

"Tomorrow," Paine answered.

"So-"

"We're stuck here till tomorrow," Lulu said, sitting down on the bed again.

"Great," Tidus said angrily, sitting down on the bed. He glanced over his shoulder, watching as Yuna slept soundly. "Well, at least we don't have to walk through the rain and get sick. This is probably for our own good," he sighed, brushing a hair away from Yuna's face, and touching her cheek.

"We should get back to the bridge," Rikku sighed, standing up. "Before Brother starts nagging over the speaker," She rolled her eyes as she made her way to the steps.

Paine nodded. "I'll come too," she said; following Rikku.

Lulu, Wakka and Tidus watched as the two made their day downstairs and to the elevator.

"Spilitting head ache," Tidus winced as his head started to pound; his hand coming up fast to his forehead, rubbing it to sooth away his trauma.

"Cure," Lulu cast the spell onto Tidus.

His head was as clear as the sky on a sunny day. His face filled with astonishment, "Hey," he gasped, smiling, "Thanks."

Lulu smirked. "Don't mention it."

Tidus nodded. "So, what shall we do?"

"Hmm.." Wakka rubbed his chin. "We got a full day to do nothing," Wakka added.

Lulu nodded, and settled back down next to Wakka on the bed that Vidina slept in.

"Vidina sleeping too?" Tidus asked.

Lulu nodded. "Fell asleep around the same time as you two."

"Oh," Tidus answered. Letting out a sigh he lay himself back down beside Yuna, hand at his head, staring at the ceiling.

"Brudda," Wakka spoke, making his way over to where Tidus laid. "Lets go play some blitz," Wakka smiled.

A smile grew onto Tidus' lips at the word _blitz. Oh how long it had been since he laid his hands on a blitz ball, being back and all, spending his time with Yuna, he forgot about Blitz. _

He took Wakka's inviting hand, pulling himself up from the bed; swinging his legs to the side.

"Where to?" Tidus asked, standing up and staring at Wakka.

"Just downstairs," Wakka answered, one hand holding the ball and the other guiding itself down the railings.

"Don't break anything," Lulu said.

"I won't Lu," He said, as his footsteps filled the cabin with sound.

Lulu smirked; how much she loved annoying her lover.

Tidus smirked at the couple and then walked around to Yuna's side of the bed, leaning down, ignoring the fact that Lulu sat only 2 beds away; he bent down and kissed her forehead. "I love you," he whispered. Yuna stirred a bit but he placed a hand on hers, "Shh, go back to sleep." He kissed her temple.

"Where are you-" Yuna murmured in her sleep, turning around.

"Just downstairs," Tidus whispered in her ear. "I won't be far, just go back to sleep," he whispered.

Her eyes remained closed and she nodded, bringing the hand that he held to her lips to kiss it. "Love you," she whispered so softly.

"Love you too," Tidus whispered back, kissing her lips slightly before pulling up.

A small smile grew on her lips after he pulled back.

Standing up straight he watched as Yuna straighten out on the bed and sighed; her breathing evening and lengthening as she fell back to sleep. Smiling at her beauty he had come to love so much, he took the blankets and tucked them under her chin.

He avoided Lulu's gaze as he turned around and walked to the stairs, glancing one final time at Yuna before walking down the steps. A dull thump was followed after each foot touched the steps. In total there was approximately 15 steps, if Tidus counted correctly. When he reached the bottom the first thing that came in contact with his eyes was Wakka who stacked chairs and tables to the side.

"What ish Wakka doingish?" Barkeep asked, stomping his way over to Wakka.

"We're gonna play some Blitz ya," Wakka said. "Thought, better put the tables and chairs to the side otherwise we might break it ya?"

Barkeep nodded and walked back to the bar.

"Here," Tidus aided Wakka as he struggled to lift the heavy table.

Wakka smiled and nodded. "Thanks Brudda."

The final chair was placed at the side; now leaving the Cabin with a clear floor. Tables and chairs neatly packed under the steps, with the two rugs still on the floor.

"Catch," Wakka said, throwing the blitz ball fast toward Tidus who caught it with one hand.

"Ah!" Tidus gasped excitedly, jumping up in the air and doing a summersault back on his feet; the ball still in his hands. "It has been a while," He said, stretching his muscles.

Wakka chuckled. "It has been too long."

Tidus nodded, as he tossed the ball back to Wakka.

"Hey, check this out Brudda. Took me a year to learn it ya." Wakka bounced the ball on one leg, to another, then did a flip in the air; spinning around in the air it seemed like time slowed down for him. He landed on his feet, kicking the ball to the roof, then as he stabilised the ball came flying back down; it landed on his finger as he spun it 360 degrees around.

Tidus smirked. "Very nice Wakka…Hmm…" he scratched his chin, "I aught to teach you the Jecht Shot."

Wakka's eyes lit up with excitement. "You'd teach me ya?" He asked, walking over, holding the ball still in his hands.

Tidus nodded. "But before I do, let me freshen up. Let's see if I still remember it." Tidus smiled, catching the ball that Wakka tossed over.

Time moved slow as Tidus kicked the ball to the wall; it ricochet off the wall then back to Tidus; he jumped up in the air, spinning as he saw the ball come in contact with his leg, kicking it to the ceiling; he spun around this time again, flipping around back vertically to the floor, the ball came down and he kicked it hard, causing the ball to fly

and it went to the wall again. Landing on his feet, he caught the ball that came to him, spinning it on his finger.

Smiling, "Yeah!

Wakka stood there amazed, eyes glued onto Tidus. "Woah! Brudda that was amazing," he gasped.

Tidus chuckled. "Thanks," he scratched his head; embarrassed.

"I don't think it's easy to learn ya," Wakka said.

"It's..well..just gotta practise I guess."

Wakka nodded. "Zanarkand Abes huh?"

Tidus nodded, thinking of his past; of what it was like to be famous and all. It all seem like a distant memory to him now; but why get emotional over his past, he was here with Yuna. Alive, and not dead. What more could he want?

"To be real," Tidus answered his own question, whispering it so silently so no one could hear.

"What did you say?" Wakka asked, catching his ball in his hand and staring at Tidus.

"Oh," Tidus' eyes widen, "Uh nothing."

Wakka nodded. "Uh-huh, I could have sworn you said something. Ah heck never mind, now show me how you did that full turn thing," Wakka said, motioning with his hands.

Tidus chuckled and walked over to his friend, using his hands to show Wakka how it was done.

"Uh," Wakka said nervously, "Maybe I gotta get more fit ya?"

"Hehe.." Tidus laughed. "Maybe," He said, poking Wakka on the shoulder.

"Hey!" Wakka gasped. "Just because I'm fat ya. A father doesn't have a lot of time to train when he has to look after his son," Wakka said.

Tidus chuckled. "I was only kidding, I'm sure you can do it Wakka. You have the determination in you. Just practice."

Wakka nodded and went into Blitz ball position; hands infront holding the ball. "So, gotta jump up-"

* * *

**_I have a feeling this story is like a drag..moving at a very slow pace...if it is..can you please let me know. ;) :). Thanks. _**


	10. Blitz Ball

**_Hey..Yes I do agree with some of you with the fact that my story is moving a bit slow..but when I think about it. (lol this is only because i'm lazy) I've already written up to chapter 12..and to change it all would be torture lol..so what I'll do is just post up as usual..I read through the chapters and their great, just the fact that the plot is moving slow...but I promise you that in chapter 12 things will start to pick up. :) .._**

I shall post chapter 11 sometime next week..so look out for a added chapter alert..only doing this because it's christmas. I thought hey, I can't give any of you a christmas present cuz like I don't know u lol..personally i mean..so I thought hey..a fast update is all i can give..and I shall..Just getting in the christmas Spirit.. 

Anyway, Thank You to all who reviewed for chapter 9 :)..much appreciated..Thanks again!

* * *

"No!" Yuna heard someone yelling, "Do you want to break my skull or something?" Though the voice did have a similarity to Tidus; judging by the distinct whine in the voice she knew instantly it was him; Smirking at the way he had said it she turned to her side.

Opening her eyes she saw Lulu nursing Vidina three beds down the cabin. It was amazing; it seem like only yesterday when Lulu and Wakka had confessed their feelings and look at Lulu know; a mother with a child. Vidina did look a lot like Wakka, that was easy to tell; as much as Lulu wanted otherwise, it was just a fact in their life. She loved Wakka, she even told Yuna herself; and she didn't care if Vidina looked nothing like her, she'd still continue loving Wakka.

Wakka started laughing which made her wonder what exactly the two men were doing downstairs. Sitting up in bed, she saw Lulu immediately cast her eyes towards her.

"Yuna," She greeted with a smile. "Look Vidina," she shifted Vidina to a sitting position her lap. The baby smiled and gurgled when Yuna waved to him. It was amazing how a baby could bring a smile on an adults face. Maybe it was because of the baby's purity and cleanliness; like the wise say: _when a baby is born, it is born innocent and without evil; it is only because of maturity that the child learns of evilness. _

"Hey," Yuna said warmly toward Vidina; she then shifted her eyes to the window; outside was still pouring with rain, the clouds fully grey; she then back down to the time it read 11:30am. Startled her eyes found their way back to Lulu who answered calmly. "The trip to Kilika is cancelled for the day," she said.

Yuna raised her brows. "Why?" She asked, "What happened?"

Lulu smiled at the young woman's anxious questions. "Brother didn't want the Celsius to get wet."

Yuna couldn't help but smirk at Brother's intentions of cancelling the trip. "So, he cancelled the trip?"

"We're going tomorrow, don't worry. Well that's if the rain stops." Lulu answered.

Yuna laughed. "Only Brother," she sighed.

"WAKKA!" the two women heard Tidus shouting. "I think you broke my skull," They heard, a fit of laugher from Wakka followed after.

Yuna smirked and so did Lulu. "What are they?" Yuna asked.

"Blitz ball," Lulu answered. "Tidus is trying to teach Wakka how to do the Jecht shot."

"Oh," Yuna said smirking when she heard Tidus groan again.

"Brudda gotta keep out of the way when I attempt the shot," they heard Wakka telling Tidus.

Yuna stood up, stretching her hands up high; then hung them back down to her sides, straightening her clothes that she had crumpled whilst sleeping just a few minutes ago. She neatened the bed that she and Tidus had messed up earlier by simply sleeping in it; tucking the blankets neatly to the side and over the pillow. She counted the bed from the end, remembering the bed so she and Tidus could sleep in it again later at night. She didn't care about the others and wondering whether they'd see them sleeping together; she needed Tidus next to her now a days. She simply couldn't sleep without his warmth next to her. Little did she know that Tidus felt the same way.

Standing up straight, Yuna made her way over to Lulu. "Hey Vidina," She smiled to the baby again, taking his small hand for a shake; a rather formal shake that she'd usually give to Maesters to acknowledge their highness.

The baby gurgled at her greet; squirming in his mothers arms with delight. "Want to carry him?" Lulu asked with a warm smile.

Yuna nodded. "Sure," she answered with enthusiasm in her voice; she leaned forward and collected the baby in her arms, holding him protectively against her chest. "Hello there," she smiled to the baby, holding his hand in hers.

Vidina responded with a smile, moving his legs around excitedly.

"Look at you," Lulu said; Yuna lifted her eyes over to Lulu. "Already looking like a mother," Lulu said.

Yuna blushed. "Oh," she stumbled over her words. "I…Thanks." She smiled.

Lulu smiled back. "Your welcome."

Yuna glanced back down at the baby, imagining a life with Tidus she assumed would never happen.

"Wakka!" Tidus gasped again.

Startled Vidina suddenly kept still whilst Yuna turned her eyes to the fence that covered the top floor of the cabin from the bottom.

"I give up," Tidus sighed, footsteps making its way up the stairs.

"Brudda," Wakka called; another set of footsteps following behind. "Ok, ok, I'll practice more."

Yuna had her eyes fixed onto the steps, waiting for her eyes to rest on a familiar blonde. Soon, which was no more than 15 seconds a blonde's head started appearing from the cracks of the fence, from his hair to his eyes then his nose and his full body.

He saw her staring at him and he couldn't help but smile at the position she was in; Yuna, sitting on bed with baby in hands. What a sobering thought. Just maybe, one day he could really have this moment again, but with the fact that the child she held was theirs. If only.

'_If all dreams came true, you wouldn't be happy. Because you'd have everything you ever wished for. Maybe dreams are there, just to give us that small pinch of hope,' Tidus thought. _

Tidus made his way over to Yuna, eyes locked on hers as he walked up to her. "Hey," he said warmly, gentleness in his voice.

Wakka saw this and decided to keep quiet, sitting down beside Lulu on the bed; though the couple was just on the next bed with Vidina.

"Sleep well?" Tidus asked, sitting down beside her.

Yuna nodded. "I'm sorry I woke you earlier," she apologized.

Tidus smirked. "Nothing to be sorry for, besides it came out well," he glanced to Wakka, "Had to teach some people how to do the Jecht shot, of course certain people almost broke my skull," Tidus pouted.

Wakka burst out in laughter. "Brudda you were standing in the wrong place, I told you not to stand there but no," he emphasised on his 'no'.

Tidus turned his head to the side with a hint of anger. "I did not."

Wakka nodded. "Oh you did," he smirked. "He's good at fighting fiends ya, and playing blitz too, but never trust him with his hand eye coordination."

Tidus pouted. "I think I'll go cry now," Tidus turned to Yuna, resting his chin on her shoulder, sniffling loudly so that Wakka heard.

"Brudda," Wakka said seriously, hand on Tidus' shoulder.

Tidus shrugged it off, burying his head further in Yuna's neck, sniffling.

"Brudda," Wakka said again.

"I got ya!" Tidus spun around laughing at Wakka.

Wakka rolled his eyes, and then smirked as he took Tidus' head in his hands, running his knuckles through Tidus' head.

"Hey!" Tidus grumbled hands tossed here and there in attempt to push Wakka away.

Yuna and Lulu laughed at the sight before them. It was heart warming to see the two guys at it again. It had been too long indeed.

"Had to make you pay ya," Wakka laughed as he released Tidus.

Tidus snorted and sat back down beside Yuna, from his pouting state to suddenly happy when he saw Vidina. "Hello," Tidus touched Vidina's hand.

Vidina gurgled with joy again, holding his hands out to Tidus.

"He wants you to carry him Brudda," Wakka stated the obvious.

Yuna smiled and handed over Vidina to Tidus.

Wakka, Lulu and Yuna watched as Tidus changed from his usual self to a child entertainer; making Vidina laugh with joy as he did funny faces.

Lulu couldn't help but smile at Tidus; it warmed her heart to see him be so gentle with a child. Air head blonde, as if, Tidus was more than just an air head blonde; he was the warm loving man she had grown to see. The way he held Yuna as he slept and the way he held Vidina. Tidus had truly grown up in the pilgrimage and into a fine young man.

Soon Tidus settled down with Vidina, sitting there just in a calm state. Vidina yawned a couple of times, before his eyes started to flutter together.

"Here," Tidus attempted to hand over Vidina to Lulu but instead was invited with an ear piercing cry from Vidina.

"Ok, maybe not," Tidus said, settling back down beside Yuna on the bed; still holding Vidina who was now falling asleep.

"Looks like Vidina likes you a lot," Lulu smiled.

"I know," Tidus nodded.

The adults seemed to be lost in their minds; each silent as they sat there and stared at Vidina sleeping. Yuna however stared outside, watching the sky.

"Here," Tidus whispered quietly, standing up and passing the sleeping baby back to is mother.

Lulu smiled and nodded. "Thanks."

Tidus smiled back. "Not a problem," he said. His eyes shifted over to Yuna know who was lost in her own world.

"Hey," Tidus shook her out of her thoughts. "I wanna show you something," he said when Yuna looked at him. He handed her a hand, pulling her up beside him.

Yuna smiled warmly at Wakka and Lulu before following Tidus off.

They walked down the steps together, hands laced together.

"Where are we going?" Yuna asked.

"You'll see," Tidus answered.

Yuna narrowed her eyes, which made Tidus chuckle. "Just somewhere," he answered.

"Somewhere?" Yuna questioned, "The ship is all we can venture around, unless you want to jump off."

Tidus laughed. "No," he smirked, "It's on the ship."

Yuna smirked. "I know, I was just joking."

Tidus rolled his eyes playfully. "Jump off the ship," he snorted.

Yuna giggled. "Well, I did. Almost broke my foot too," she said.

"Really when?"

Yuna glared at him. "The day you returned, remember?" she stopped walking.

Tidus stood there thinking then smiled. "Yeah, I remember."

She shook her head at him, detangling her hand from his and walking herself toward the lift.

"Hey," Tidus said worridly, following her into the elevator. "I didn't forget, I was just joking with you," he said.

She leaned against the wall as she watched Tidus press the button to the Deck. Wondering what they would be doing up there; shaking the thought away she focused back on doing her best pout.

Tidus noticed and took a step closer to her, "Hey," he said, holding her arms.

She looked away from him, keeping her eyes on the wall behind him.

He lifted her chin and looked into her eyes. "I was joking, of course I remember Yuna. I'd never forgotten the very first day I met you, when I broke all rules and ran into the chamber to see if you were okay. Heck I didn't even know who you were and yet I still worried about your safety."

Yuna couldn't help but smile at his act of kindness that very day. She had just become a summoner; ready to travel Spira and take on Sin with her guardians.

Tidus smiled back to her, leaning in to kiss her forehead. "What ever happens tomorrow with the fayth and all, we'll be in it together okay," he said.

Yuna nodded. "Let's just enjoy today," she rested her forehead against his.

"Hey," he gasped, "I thought you were mad at me?" he asked narrowing his eyes at her.

She giggled. "I was just kidding, I know you remember Tidus."

He rolled his eyes, taking a step back to rest on the other wall. "Now, I'm hurt," he stated, pouting.

"Aww, poor little Tidus always hurt," she pouted coming up against him, trailing her finger down his chest and to his waist band.

"Hmm.." Tidus gave her a seductive glare. "Maybe we should find a room," he chuckled.

"In case you haven't noticed Tidus, there aren't any rooms available. The only room with beds is the cabin."

"Who said we need beds?" Tidus smirked, tracing his finger down her arm which made her tingle; the same sensation building within her.

"Well, I'm not very custom to doing such things on the floor," she mocked, stepping back to lean against the spot where she did earlier.


	11. Trouble in the Bridge

**_Okay I know I like posted up the previous chapter like 4 days ago..but hey, it doesn't hurt to update early huh..I was thinking, maybe I'll save the update of chapter 12 on christmas eve or something or maybe even after christmas..I dunno. But I know I ain't going to be free anytime from tomorrow onwards until Christmas is Over..got this fishing thing tomorrow which goes for the entire day, then a christmas eve dinner at our house..which means 'cleaning my room'. Ugh..I don't see the point. Even if I clean it, two days later it'll be messy again, so not much point. _**

Lol try telling that to your parents..they just don't understand sometimes. Hmm..maybe I should clean the rubbish thats on my floor..lol. Ok..enjoy this update. I've already finished writing chapter 12..it's just a matter of having the time to post it up.

Enjoy! and THANKS to all who reviewed for chapter 11..and also a Merry Christmas if I don't update before Christmas. Have a great Christmas people! Hope ya get loads of prezzies:)..Santa Loves ya..lol. I sound like a 10 year old...Better younger than older they say..ahaha! cough I'm 15 cough not that old..so I'm still lucky..in the middle of teenage years..they rule! YEAH!

* * *

Time seemed to move quickly as the visitors of the Celsius spent their day aboard the ship and up in the skies. Brother and his love for his ship; not wanting it to get wet and stained. Only men had fetishes such as this; they were silly yes, but cute in a weird sort of way. That's what makes women love them so much, because small things like this make us smile; even when we are sad. 

Away from the thoughts and back to real life Yuna stood with Tidus in the Bridge, watching as Brother drove the ship. Tidus was amusingly interested in Shinra and his inventions. Yuna could only stand at the side with Rikku and Paine, admiring Tidus' childish love. His love for kids was no secret, any stranger would know so. How many men did you know would do everything in his power to make a child smile? Not many.

"..And so what happens is the frequency transmits off from Luca, where the main studio is located, and then it transmits into the Sphere Vision giving us the ability to watch the news anywhere in Spira, though you'd need a energy generator though to run the Sphere Vision" Shinra explained, using hand signals to properly explain what the Sphere Vision was really about and how it worked.

Tidus nodded; to him it was amazing that such a child like Shinra could invent things like this. He was truly a smart kid. Back when Tidus was younger he didn't care about how things work, in Zanarkand everything worked; everything was Technology and power. Everything was about blitz ball and the ability to play it; after all his old man was the star player, it would only be natural for the star players son to follow in his old mans foot steps. He sighed sadly at the thought.

"Everything okay?"

Startled Tidus blinked a couple of times then focused onto Shinra. He nodded a few times, "Yeah, everything's okay. I was lost in thought, sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry for Tidus," Shinra smiled and changed the channel. "Say, you're from Zanarkand aren't you?"

Tidus nodded and smiled, "Yes I am, who told you that?"

"Yuna of course," Shinra said, looking over at Yuna.

Tidus followed his eyes and saw Yuna who was walking to the elevator with Rikku and Paine.

Just after Tidus saw the doors closing, "Funny Blonde Man, will you please escort yourself out of this area and away from me," Brother suddenly shouted at Tidus.

Startled Tidus jumped a step back. "Leave him alone Brother," Shinra defended Tidus.

"Shinra defend stupid Blonde?" Brother asked angrily.

"Hey!" Tidus said, "I'm not stupid."

"Oh Yeah?" Brother said, taking a step toward Tidus.

Shinra took a step forward; standing between Brother and Tidus, in a way defending the funny blonde man he had only met not more than a few minutes ago.

Tidus took a step back, "don't risk it Shinra," he said, pushing Shinra to the side.

"Stupid Blonde," Brother laughed.

"I'm not stupid," Tidus answered again.

Brother nodded his head. "Yes you are, all blondes are stupid," he laughed.

Tidus smirked. "You're blonde, does that make you stupid?"

Brother paused silently, frowning even more, "That's different," Brother shouted; he pointed his finger to Tidus' face. "You only Blonde that is stupid."

"Would you-"

"You leave Yuna alone," Brother said, lowering his hand to his side.

Tidus' eyes narrowed. "Do not involve Yuna in this," Tidus said angrily, stepping a foot forward to Brother; staring confidently into Brother's eyes.

"Leave Yuna alone from now on," Brother shouted.

"Why?" Tidus asked.

"Yuna deserve someone better than you," Brother said.

"Better than me?" Tidus asked eyes narrowed.

"Brother," Buddy tried, placing a hand on Brothers shoulder; which Brother shoved off quickly after.

"I am leader of this ship and I say leave Yuna alone," Brother instructed; the volume of his voice rising again.

Tidus shook his head. "No, I won't." He gave Brother a stare, "Leader or not, I will never leave Yuna alone."

"You do as I say," Brother shouted, giving Tidus a push on the shoulder.

Taking a step back to stabilise himself Tidus heard Shinra defending him yet again, "Brother," Shinra said. "Leave Tidus alone."

"Small Shinra defending blonde?" Brother said shifting his eyes to Shinra then back to Tidus.

"I've sat in the farplane for two years," Tidus said, "Two years," he shouted this time. "I've watched her cry Brother, each day. Do you know how much that hurts? To watch the only woman you ever love cry?" Tidus shook his head and took a step back. "But I'm here know, alive and not dead. I'm on a journey with her to find out if that is really true. I'm not going to let you or anyone else come between us, because this is our time. If I am really a dream, then this is all the time I'm getting with her and I'm not going to waste it arguing with you." Tidus stood there staring at Brother, waiting for a response.

The bridge remained silent for a while; with Tidus' and Brother's heavy breathing filling the little bits of sound now and every so often.

"Fight me," Brother said suddenly, taking a step forward closer to Tidus, "If you win, you keep Yuna, if I win, you leave her alone."

Tidus stared at Brother dumbfounded. He was back this time; to share it with Yuna and this is what he gets? "No," he said angrily. "I am not fighting you to keep Yuna." He turned around and walked up the steps, keeping his eyes to the floor.

"You not fight because you are coward," Brother said with a laughter.

Tidus came to a halt; standing there in his spot. One leg in front of another; those words triggered his emotions. 'How can I be a coward?' Tidus asked himself. 'I stood up against Sin; defeated him and defeated three maesters,' He thought silently as he looked down to his hands.

"Ha, Blonde doesn't like being called coward." Brother laughed.

Tidus spun around, eyes narrowed onto Brother, "A coward is one who asks to fight in the price of winning a woman," Tidus paused. "I am not a coward," he finished.

Buddy smirked at Tidus' words. Sometimes Brother needed a good lesson in order to teach him a good thing or two. 'Just hopefully he wouldn't do anything stupid,' Buddy thought.

Anger boiling in his veins Brother lashed out, stomping over toward Tidus; latching his hand onto Tidus' shoulder.

Shocked Tidus stared worriedly into Brother's eyes as if to say 'What are you doing?'

"Did you say I am coward?" Brother asked angrily; face just centimetres apart.

"I didn't say you were a coward," Tidus said honestly.

"You hinted it," Brother shouted.

"Look, I am not going to fight you in order to get Yuna, okay? I don't need to fight to win her Be-"

"Cause he already has her," A small voice spoke.

Both men looked toward the door to see Yuna standing there with Paine and Rikku on either side of her.

The audience watched as Yuna walked up to the two men, "Please Brother," Yuna said, touching Brother's hand that clasped tightly onto Tidus' shoulder. "Tidus never did anything to receive such treatment from you. I should really be the one that is at fault," she looked to the floor. "I should have never had asked you to take us on our journey, if this was going to be a problem."

"No!" Brother gasped, taking his hand away from Tidus and stepping a step back. "I'm sorry, please Yuna I will take you to wherever you need to go in Spira," Brother said, getting down on his knees.

"It wouldn't work if you don't like Tidus," Yuna said softly.

"I am just protecting you Yuna," Brother said.

"Protecting me from Tidus?" Yuna asked, anger showing on her face. How dare someone question her and Tidus?

Brother nodded, glaring over at Tidus but then smiling to Yuna.

"I gave my life in return for hers Brother," Tidus said sadly.

Brother ignored what Tidus said and turned to Yuna, "Yuna love Tidus?"

Yuna nodded, stepping closer to Tidus.

Brother kneel his legs to the floor, bringing his head onto the floor and sulking.

"But I love you too," Yuna said. Excited Brother lifted his head to look at Yuna to see if it were true. "I just love Tidus differently," She glanced at Tidus who was standing beside her.

Tidus stared directly into Brother's eyes and said quietly. "I never asked to be hated by you, nor did I ask to be sent into a world 1000 years in the future," he eyed Brother. "Do you think I liked leaving my Zanarkand? The only home I've ever had and just one day you see it being torn apart by this gigantic thing without any explanation? Do you think I asked to come here to save this world from Sin?" He asked angrily. "I never asked for any of this. But since it has happened, I will never regret it," Tidus paused, "I will never, ever, regret Yuna, or standing by her side as her guardian up against Sin, or falling in love with her." Tidus nodded and spun around on his heel, walking to the elevator. Ignoring the fact that a number of crew members, including Paine and Rikku were there witnessing his words.

Yuna gave Brother one last smile and followed Tidus. The last thing she heard before the door shut was Rikku speaking, "Brother leave them alone okay, they've been through a lot. More than you could ever imagine, so-"

As she walked down the small hall toward the elevator she saw Tidus leaning against the wall next to the elevator switch. "I'm sorry," Tidus whispered, peeking his eye to the side to look at her.

She smiled warmly and walked over to him, "Sorry for what?"

"I didn't fight to win you," Tidus answered simply.

"You didn't need to fight in order to win me Tidus," Yuna said warmly, touching his cheek. "Like I said to Brother, you already have me."

He looked down to his Zanarkand Abes necklace that hung on Yuna's neck which reminded him of his proposal to her. He was going to buy that ring, in Luca. He took the small pendant in his fingers; brushing his thumb over the necklace. "You don't belong to me Yuna," he whispered. She opened her mouth to speak but he placed a finger on it and looked into her eyes, "I belong to you."

Yuna smiled and closed the gap between them; resting her forehead against his. She kept her eyes open so that she could stare into his beautiful blue eyes. She could feel his fingertips brushing up against her chest near her bare neck, but she didn't care. It was only Tidus.

After some minutes of silence Yuna spoke up, "I saw the whole thing Tidus." She continued, "And you're right; a coward is someone who thinks that winning a fight will decide who wins the woman."

Tidus nodded. "I didn't think it was right to fight him," Tidus said. "I mean, I know a lot of overdrives and well I don't think Brother can exactly withstand such means of power, but that's not the point. I walked away because I knew you'd want me too," he smiled sheepishly.

"So you don't ever regret me?" Yuna asked, "Or being ripped away from your life and being sent 1000 years into the future?"

"At the very beginning I just wanted to go home, but then as we travelled across Spira. I realized there was no going home, this was where I belonged," he said, "with you."

"Ti-"

"I'd rather be with you than back in Zanarkand," Tidus said.

Yuna smiled again, leaning in for a short gentle kiss. She pulled back and returned to her same position. "I love you," she whispered to him, "So much."

Tidus nodded. "I know," he whispered. "I've always loved you a lot Yuna, even after what we shared that afternoon."

Yuna smirked. "I know," She smiled.

"When we go to Kilika and rent one of those huts, then we can.." Tidus trailed off, tracing his finger tip down her bare arm.

Yuna blushed and nodded. "In that case I can't wait," she smiled.

"I hope you know that I'd never cheat you Yuna. I..the past in Zanarkand was a total screw up, I..I just hope you'd believe me," Tidus whispered, closing his eyes.

Yuna nodded. "I believe you Tidus."

He reopened his eyes which met hers, "I told Lulu the other day, that if it were possible I'd give my soul to you and I really do Yuna. Because I love you, with every part of my body and every bit of my soul, spirit and heart and mind and whatever there is in my body," he chuckled.

Yuna giggled.

The door of the elevator opened although Tidus didn't feel like moving. It would only ruin the nice mood they were in at that very moment.

"Lets just stand here for a while," he suggested, pulling Yuna in for a hug.

She accepted and leaned her head against his chest, listening closely to his heart beat. They heard the door of the Bridge opening but ignored it. Tidus saw from the cracks of Yuna's hair a figure of Brother standing there just watching Tidus and Yuna. Tidus was ready to speak but then Brother stepped back to the bridge and shut the door.

"Who was it?" Yuna asked.

"Just Brother," Tidus whispered back.

Just when the couple relaxed back and stood in the same position; the lights suddenly went out, the Celsius began to shake terribly.

"What's happening?" Yuna asked, worried.

"I..I don't know." Tidus answered, grabbing tightly onto Yuna with one hand and the other onto the railings.

"Yun-" The couple jerked their heads over to the source of the sudden yell.

They saw Brother standing there; but not like he usually stood, it was like time stood still.

"Brother?" Tidus asked, staring at Brother who stood there. If you looked closely you could see him moving, but at a very slow speed.

"Bahamut," Yuna gasped, staring at the small hooded child behind Tidus.

"Huh?" Tidus asked, spinning around; eyes resting on the child.

"Tell me, is Tidus a dream?" Yuna begged, getting down on her knees in front of Bahamut.

"A dream is a dream, until you make it come true," Bahamut said.

"Please, no riddles," she begged, "Just tell me if he is a dream or not."

"Only you know the answer Yuna," Bahamut said.

**_I know it's moving realllllyyyy slllooowww..but hey, next chapter speeds up. So gotta accept this chappie and move on okay :). Thanks for understanding. lol thats if u do..if u don't understand thats your problem..lol just kidding, feel free to flame me all you want!Damn..that'll be bad karma forthe new year..lol...oh well...Till the update! _**

- Merry Christmas 2005 -


	12. Lets Just Uh

**_Hiya Everyone..I read the notice thing on the home page of and I thought..maybe I should post up a chapter..before that happens..and well my next update would be in the new year! .lol..who ever is in the nice cool weather that is winter..u are so VERY lucky..Australia is so bloody hot..it has gone up to at least 36 degrees..freaking hot. So HOT! And I don't think it's gonna get any better..so I'm just going to shut up and let you read this.. _**

I mean..this is life..the hot beautiful life lol and the only way to survive the hot weather is to live life every second till winter comes again...lol..if that makes any sense.

Oh and also Thanks to all who reviewed for chapter 11..that would be...s300, Warui-Usagi, YuniexTiddie, Evangelion10119, Metal Guitar, and Nikki of Spira. Thank you all very much for reviewing..lol i'm talking as if this is the last chapter..not to worry there this isn't..still many more to go...

Okay..! i talk way too much..enjoy reading!

* * *

It was three days after before Brother decided that it was the perfect weather to land the ship. Lucky too, as the rain continued on for the three days non stop. There was a few shouting here and there with Brother but well he simply didn't want to land and that was final.

Yuna and Tidus spent their three days just lazing around in the cabin with Lulu, Wakka and Vidina. It was joy for them to play around with the little child.

And of course the couple had to venture around the ship on their little adventure. They discovered new things too which wasn't so bad, like the fact that in the engine room there was a spare bedroom that was already furnished though no one stayed in it. Lets say it this way, they were about to ask Brother about that room but decided maybe it was left anonymously owned for a reason. Spending the nights in the cabin together in the same bed they had slept on that morning a few days ago.

Lulu reminded them numerous of times that there was other beds that were bigger so the two could share but they said no, and something else along the lines of 'this bed had meaning, it was the first bed chosen and should be the only one till their journey ends.'

Lulu and Wakka slept at the end of the cabin with Vidina on a slightly larger bed fit for two; whilst Tidus and Yuna slept on their small king single bed that sat beside Paine's bed.

Back in reality the ex summoner and her guardians walked on the path which they walked on once a long time ago.

_A time where certain beliefs were still strong and real; where summoners were being taught the ancient arts of summoning so that they can defeat the creature that haunted them and punished them for the evil they committed in the past. _

_Sin. _

_They learned and travelled to the very end; the summoner and her guardians, risking their own lives at the cost of bringing the eternal calm to Spira. Nothing else was worth dying for than that. Just knowing that people could sleep peacefully in their huts without worrying or where islands wouldn't have worry about sudden waves that could wipe out the entire village. _

_This was their calm. Their peace. Their happiness. _

_All brought by the summoner and her guardians. _

The ex summoner stood outside the same temple she once went into a long time ago; awaiting for her fellow friends to hurry up. They had been walking since early this morning, making a few stops at Kilika; basically they were really showing Tidus around. He seemed to not want to leave so fast to the temple but to walk around and soak in the new Kilika.

He found it hard to believe that this was the island he once knew to have been torn apart. He remembered that day clearly, watching as Yuna stood on the water and danced; sending the lost souls to the farplane so that they didn't become preflies. She was beautiful and she still was; to him she would always.

"Yuna, gotta slow down," Tidus breathed heavily as he straightened himself out after the killer run. Sure he was a blitz ball star, but being in the farplane for so long without any exercise really wore his usual strength out.

Yuna, along with Paine and Rikku couldn't help but giggle at the two grown men who were heavily panting away.

Wakka was standing there with one hand resting on the wall, sweat pouring down his face. "Ya!" he stammered, "You girls are getting too good for us guys."

"I think it's got to do with the tubbiness," Rikku giggled as she poked Wakka in the stomach.

"Hey!" Wakka gasped.

"I gotta train more," they heard Tidus mumbling before he walked into the temple; followed closely by the rest of them.

Yuna walked beside her lover as they entered the first chamber of Kilika's temple. It took a few minutes of walking before they eventually reached the chamber of the fayth. Surprisingly they didn't run into any fiends.

Even with the little audience behind the couple, they found themselves in no awkward situation to hold hands and walk in the temple side by side. At one stage Tidus even released his hand from hers and snaked it around her waist. She accepted kindly and leaned closer to him as they made their way through the chambers.

"This is it," Rikku said, standing at the entrance to the chamber of the fayth. She had her hands on her hips as she inspected the words around the door.

"Do we go in with you?" Paine asked. "Ok," she paused before continuing again, "That might be a stupid question but hey," she drew her hands up for defence, "I've never followed the steps of a summoner before. I'm just a sphere hunter."

Yuna smiled and nodded her head. "Not a stupid question. Everyone learns from questions don't they?"

Paine nodded. "Yeah, I guess."

"So do we go in?" Wakka asked in his usual accent.

"Hmm.." Rikku hummed. "My inner voice tells me Tidus should go with her and maybe we stay out here," she said.

Wakka and Paine gave Rikku a look that said, 'inner voice..right.'

"Okay then I definitely think that Tidus should stay outside whilst Yuna goes in," Paine said.

"Hey didn't you hear what I just said?" Rikku whined.

"Oh we did ya," Wakka nodded.

"We just don't trust your, 'inner voice." Paine said.

"Ya big meanies," Rikku stuck her tongue out.

"Wait a minute," Tidus said, stepping forward. "I think Rikku's inner voice is right," he said, his response was a rather queer look from Paine and Wakka, "I mean I can't believe I'm agreeing with Rikku but it's pretty obvious that the fayth wants to talk to me and Yuna. With all the visits in the dreams and all," Tidus said.

"Dreams?" Paine asked. "You never said anything about dreams," she narrowed her eyes.

"Just let the two go ya," Wakka said, pushing Tidus and Yuna toward the door. "Look the faster we get this over and done with, the faster we can celebrate the fact that Tidus is real ya?" Wakka said.

"How do you know if I'm real?" Tidus asked raising his brow.

"Brudda, I believe you are as real as it gets, but the two of you wanna find out the truth anyways ya? I don't blame you for doing so because hey, I'll do the same. I just want you two to be happy okay?" Wakka asked.

The couple couldn't help but smile at the man before them.

"What are you waiting for?" Wakka asked, "Go already, be quick ya, this place gives me the creeps."

Tidus nodded, and slipped his hand into Yuna's as they entered the chamber.

"Wow," Tidus gasped as he turned around after shutting the door. "So this is what you got to see ey?" he snaked his hand around Yuna's waist.

"It's not much," Yuna smiled sheepishly.

"Not much?" Tidus asked, eyes wide. "Trust me, this is way better looking than standing there, staring at the same four walls for goodness knows how long, waiting for the summoner to finish praying," Tidus smiled.

He noticed how her smile faded.

"Hey, I didn't mean it like that," Tidus said, lifting her chin.

"I know, it's just from the very first time I met you in Besaid, I've always wished for you to come into the chamber of the fayth with me," She smiled shyly. "I didn't like being in her alone."

"Well technically I was in the chamber with you once, in Bevelle," Tidus said. "After that long prayer to Bahamut you must have passed out because of exhaustion, so I carried you back. This was after…after the wedding.." Tidus winced at the word. He felt his fist tighten at the memory. It wasn't his best memory, and neither was it his worst, but most of all it was his most regretted. Watching her marry someone else other than him had confronted his deep emotions of his heart. Opening the gates to realize his true feelings.

"Oh," was all she could say. He felt the mood around them tuned down a notch. It was the past, but still it hurt to remember.

"I carried you," Tidus said slowly. "Do you remember? You were still in your wedding dress, I went to the chamber with you..remember?"

"I remember," She said sadly but then smiled up to him. "You refused to leave my side after the incident at the ceremony," she said.

"Hey, I saw the girl of my dreams threaten to jump off the edge in order for her guardians to be free," Tidus said. "I watched her jump off the edge."

Yuna smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, but that was the past. We should get going, I mean my guardians outside won't like staring at the four walls for too long would they?"

Tidus smirked. "Well, I didn't mind last time when I stood out there, I'm sure Wakka and Rikku would understand," he traced his finger down her arm.

"Tidus," she gasped, stepping back. "This is the chamber of the fayth, you're suppose to respect this place."

He pouted, "But..but.."

"No buts," Yuna said, entering the next room.

"Damn Yuna, you're just too hard to resist," he groaned, watching Yuna walk away into the next room.

Yuna stopped abruptly when she laid her eyes on the figure of a child before her. A figure she had come to know that it wasn't a child but really an ancient spirit.

"Please," Yuna begged.

Tidus entered the room just to see Yuna down on her knees and begging to nothing but air.

"Uh..Yuna?" he asked, stepping forward and tapping her shoulder.

"The truth, is Tidus still a dream?" Yuna asked in some sort of daze.

"Okay know you're really freaking me out," Tidus said loudly, though she still didn't hear him.

"_She can't hear you." _

Casting his eyes to the side he saw Bahamut standing there also watching as Yuna talked to the air.

"What? Why?" Tidus asked, waving his hand in front of her face. She didn't respond.

"_She's talking to me in another dimension, it just so happens you see her that's all," Bahamut answered. _

"Another dimension?" Tidus asked with disbelief, "She's right there. How can she be in another dimension when she's kneeling right there?" Tidus asked angrily.

"_You don't have to be in another place if you're in another dimension."_

Tidus looked over back to Yuna who was still talking to air.

"Congratulations for what?" Yuna asked.

He looked back to his side to see Bahamut not standing there anymore; nothing but an empty space.

"Bahamut?" He asked, spinning around to find the figure in the room. Though looking at every corner he saw nothing but more empty spaces. His thoughts went back to Yuna, shifting his eyes back onto Yuna who had a rather blank expression made him wonder exactly what Yuna and Bahamut were talking about.

"I can't be..I-," Yuna gasped.

Tidus walked over to face Yuna; squatting down on the floor in front of her he watched at her sudden surprised expression.

"It's too soon to know..I mean..we..not even a week ago, it's not even formed but still how could you know?" Yuna asked.

"Yuna?" He asked.

She blinked a couple of times and then fixed her eyes onto Tidus. "Tidus," the name escaped her lips.

"Everything okay?" Tidus asked; forgetting the conversation he shared with Bahamut.

"I..uh.." Tidus saw her hand fly down to her stomach.

"Stomach ache?" Tidus asked.

"No," she blurted out, "I mean yes..I uh..I don't know," She stumbled over her words.

"Are you okay?" Tidus asked worriedly, "Maybe you should sit down." He guided her toward the wall.

"I'm just confused," Yuna mumbled as she felt herself being guided down onto the floor by Tidus. He was so gentle sometimes, well most of the time, actually all the time. That was her Tidus, the perfect man.

"Confused?" Tidus asked.

"You didn't listen to my conversation with Bahamut did you?" Yuna asked nervously, hand still resting firmly and lovingly on her abdomen.

"No, Bahamut told me you were in some dimension and that you couldn't hear me when I called your name but somehow I heard everything you said, just not what the other person you were talking too said though," Tidus explained.

"Oh," Yuna sighed thankfully. "It's uh..Bahamut didn't say much," she lied.

Bahamut had just informed her of the small creation that was growing within her. Everything was changing, her life, everything.

Silenced filled the chamber as she watched Tidus studied her face with question.

He broke it with a question, "Bahamut told you something you didn't expect to hear didn't he?"

She opened her mouth to answer but somehow she found herself lost with words. Closing her mouth slowly she continued to just stare at him. How could she tell him that she was pregnant? After all the truth was there they did share that moment, but not more than 4 days ago? It was theoretically impossible to even know if it has even been formed. But well the Fayth had their ways. She would tell him eventually, maybe not too soon. She should talk it over with someone first before doing so.

How hard would Tidus take it if all of a sudden she told him? She needed to be sure. Ask a more experienced person, and she couldn't think of anyone else better than Lulu.

"Yuna talk to me," Tidus said. "Whatever it is I hope it's nothing to do with me," he said sadly.

"Oh trust me," Yuna smiled, "It's everything to do with you."

"Okay," Tidus scratched his head; staring at her with disbelief at the fact that one moment she was as shocked and the next she was smiling with happiness. "So it isn't anything bad right? Because you were shocked but then you're also happy about it," Tidus asked.

"Lets just uh-"


	13. Oh No

**_Oh...crap..gee how time flies when ur having fun in school...cough not cough lol. Look at it, already the day before New Years Eve! Now who's looking forward to 2006? hmm..I do and I don't, it's complicated. You would agree if you were say beginning grade 11 next year, and trust me, with all the work and stuff, I ain't really looking foward to it after this beautiful long holiday. lol. if ur wondering why the school system is so strange for me, it's cuz I'm in Australia, it's a tad different from other countries. Anyway, Best of Luck to all of you for 2006. Hope it's filled with lots of smiles. _**

**_"There is nothing better than entering a new year and starting fresh from the start. Keep sadness away and replace it with smiles of happiness. Only then are you truely happy." - lol who knew I could come up with such a cool quote. haha. _**

Anyway I'll shut up now, I do too much talking sometimes. On with the chapter...

* * *

Two days have passed since Yuna had that conversation with Bahamut. Her mind was troubled. She didn't know what to believe anymore. Most of all she couldn't bring herself to believe what she carried in her womb. She wanted a child yes, but so soon? It wasn't even a week ago, let alone a few days. 

_How could Bahamut possibly know? _

_Did he read the future? _

Yuna sat on one of the boxes at the deck of Kilika, staring out into the open sea; lost in her train of thoughts again. It seemed this was always where she ended up when she was confused about her life. Yuna refused to look at Tidus since the conversation. It was difficult avoiding him, but it was for the best.

She knew he wanted kids, but he never said anything about having it this soon. For crying out loud, he just came back not even a week ago. "He was just talking about the future Yuna," she said aloud to herself; suddenly hoping that by any miracle he wasn't standing behind her for any reason.

Standing up from the box she sat on, she made her way back to her guest hut the people of Kilika had provided her with. They were really nice when the Gullwings arrived. Not only was she the summoner who defeated sin but also one who lived to tell the tale of it.

Her stories were popular amongst the youth of the small village. They loved gathering around her at night by the deck, listening to her story of her pilgrimage. Even though it was the same thing every time, they never grew tired of the story. It gave them assurance in their life, to know that there was someone out there that they could look up to.

She was that someone for them.

At times she found it hard to imagine the fact that she was the role model for many kids. They only knew her as the summoner who defeated Sin and lived. They didn't know her past, or her thoughts or other personal stuff like that.

Inside in her heart she was a different person; a corrupted person with the soul twice the size of her body, which was the result of keeping many thoughts and emotions inside. That was what she was always thought, to always trap her emotions and to smile for the people of Spira.

Her second adventure with Rikku and Paine had sort of loosened her soul a bit. Decreasing it's size as she learned to speak her thoughts. Though there were still the moments where she'd smile and not say a word. Most of the time it was Tidus that kept her mind busy.

As she made her way to her hut her thoughts kept playing in her head. Feeling sorrow and at the same time a feeling of success from avoiding Tidus the entire day. She simply didn't know why she had the verge of avoiding him. Maybe it was their child or maybe it was the fact that she just didn't know what to do.

Two days she slept alone on her hut, sometimes awaking in the night to suddenly realize that he wasn't sleeping beside her like he used to. She had to talk to him soon, maybe she'd tell him of the news?

_What would he say? Wouldn't he say it was too soon? Will he leave me?_

Rikku and Paine kept their eye on the quiet Yuna who had suddenly been so locked up in her own mind; Rikku recognized this to be just like the old Yuna, when they were on her pilgramage.The other dayshe and Tidus were as thick as glue and all of a sudden, Yuna avoided him like a fiend. They asked her, but she always shook it off and walked away.

Tidus chased her around the island, worrying about the reason as to why she avoided him and also of her safety. Even though his job at being her guardian had been long finished, he still felt that responsibility of keeping her safe. Call it his conscience or whatever else you want to call it, he still felt this was something he had to do in his heart. He felt this was his purpose for being alive.Keeping Yuna safe.

It was around the middle of the afternoon when Yuna made her way to her hut.

Out of no where she walked into a familiar person, Tidus. Stopping abruptly she blushed and turned to walk the other way into the forest. Anything was worth avoiding him, even if it meant her going into the forest just to get away.

_Why was his face pale though? _

"Tidus?" she asked, looking at his face worriedly, suddenly forgetting about the plan of escaping.

He looked rather sick, his face was white as paper and his eyes were blood shot; they carried a sense of sadness in them for some reason she could not find. Maybe it was because of her? Who knows? One had to ask to find out.

"Yuna," he smiled immediately, the colour running back in his face. "You're okay," he said slowly, brushing her cheek with his fingers.

"Are you feeling alright?" Yuna asked, a sudden verge of wariness entering her emotions.

"I'm okay," Tidus answered.

Yuna narrowed her eyes.

"Wait, where are you going?" he asked, his eyes perked up.

"Just uh..places," Yuna responded quickly.

"Is everything okay Yuna?" Tidus asked. "Ever since that day with Bahamut you had never once looked me in the eyes nor have you said anything to me," Tidus said sadly.

"Its fine," She lied.

Tidus shook his head angrily. "Yuna, do you know how hard it is to wake up these past two days without you by my side? I don't know what Bahamut said to you that has made you avoid me. Please Yuna, don't shut me out," He said, taking her hands in his.

"It isn't that easy," she whispered, hanging her head slightly to the side.

"Yuna," He sobbed. "I love you so much, please whatever it is, it doesn't matter," he brushed her cheek, "You don't have to tell me, just don't avoid me, please.." he went down on his knees, eyes still fixed upon hers.

There was a small audience that watched with interest as they walked pass, but then simply shook their thoughts off and walked away once they realised it was Sir Tidus and Lady Yuna. They were a known couple to Spira, this was their problem, and the people shouldn't interfere.

"I.." Yuna mumbled. "I have to go," she shook her hand off his and walked away to the forest.

Tidus was just about to walk after her when a strong hand came upon his shoulder.

"Let her go ya." He turned around and saw Wakka standing there giving him a assuring smile.

"Doesn't she know how much this hurts me?" Tidus asked, burying his head in his hands.

"I'll go have a chat to her okay Brudda?" Wakka asked.

Tidus managed a small smile and then nodded. "Thanks," he hung his head, "I guess if I can't protect her now, it'll have to be you ey Wakka? At least I can relax a bit, knowing that someone is with her in the forest than no one at all,"

Tidus sat down with a dull thump. "Sometimes it's hard to believe that I'm in another world, but being with Yuna, that's the only thing that ever makes sense."

Wakka nodded, keeping mental note of Tidus' quote. This was words from his heart.

What happened to the little relationship they built just a few days ago? It seemed like she didn't even want him near her anymore. What did he do wrong? Most importantly what did Bahamut say?

If only he had thought with his brain that day and not with his heart. Than maybe he could have asked Bahamut exactly what they were talking about, rather than worrying about her safety. It was like the moment kind of feeling and all he wanted was for her to be okay that he didn't even care about everything else happening.

"Stupid Tidus," he scolded himself quietly as he watched Wakka enter the forest.

Hopefully Wakka would get some word out of her somehow. Wakka was his friend, and also Yuna's guardian. They were her protection, the two men of the group. Kimhari was different he was a beast, but in human forms Tidus and Wakka were the ones there. Rikku never posed a threat to Yuna and Tidus' relationship simply of her age and her maturity level. She had the brain of a 13 year old but the heart of a fully matured woman. She kept her family and friends closer, and the enemies further away. It should have been the other way around, like when they say 'you keep your family close, but keep your enemies closer.' The saying never made much sense anyways.

"Yuna," the warm voice of her guardian called.

She sat on the near by boulder, staring out to the sea.

"Wakka," She turned to him questionably. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Truth is, Brudda's worried about you," he saw the sudden downfall of her emotions and continued, "Yuna, I'm not here to squeeze the problem out of you ya?" he smiled. "I just wanna see if everything's okay you know."

Yuna smiled and nodded at her guardian's kindness. It was perfect choosing him as her guardian. Though she had more than usual the amount of guardians, they all served their purposes at the right time. Tidus didn't do much in the first half, but in the second, he proved her to his fullest.

"I know I shouldn't avoid Tidus," she confessed sadly. "But I..I don't know what to do or to think," she stumbled over her words.

Wakka thought for a moment, thinking clearly of what he should say to the young woman. Finding the correct words he spoke up, "Just think the right things ya?"

Yuna sighed and nodded to the guardian. "Maybe I should tell you Wakka," she turned to him, "it'll get somedread off my chest," she said.

"Sure?" Wakka asked, scratching his head. "I don't want you to tell me if you don't want to. Now is about what you want Yuna, this is your decision to make ya?"

Yuna smiled. "Yeah, Tidus made me figure that out when..before he.." she trailed off sadly.

"Maybe you shouldn't tell me Yuna," he said, "This is something that is between you and Tidus."

"Oh but-"

"Trust me if you told me, Tidus would squeeze it out of me somehow," Wakka chuckled, "Just don't keep him in the dark for too long okay? Tidus he's..he's more afraid than you could possibly know."

"Afraid of what?" she asked.

Wakka stood up and stretched, giving the summoner his smile he said, "Of losing you," Wakka sighed, "He's changed ya? Ever since he's taken on the roll as your guardian, he hasn't left your side, it was more of his rules than the rules of the guardian."

"Mmm.."

"Tidus may seem like the type that doesn't understand many things about our Spira," Wakka paused, "The only thing he understands is you. His loyalty to keep you safe and to guard you from anything. He told me, 'Sometimes it's hard to believe that I'm in another world, but being with Yuna, that's the only thing that ever makes sense," Wakka kept quiet after, gauging the young Besaidian's reaction. After endless minutes of silence Wakka spoke up again, "If there was a man in this world who would go to the end just to be with you, it'll be Tidus."

He nodded and gave her a smile before turning around. Enough was said, his words would get her thinking hopefully. She would understand eventually.

"Wakka wait," she stood up and jogged over to him.

He turned around and awaited her.

"I'm uh.." She glanced down to her stomach. "The truth is," she glanced back to him before continuing, "Bahamut told me that I was…with child," she touched her stomach.

Wakka's eyes widen, "Woah!" he gasped, eyes glancing from her eyes to her stomach. "Tidus?"

She smiled and nodded then narrowed her eyes. "I uh..I don't know how to tell him," she said.

"Tell him when the time is right ya?" Wakka smiled.

She smiled and tilted her head, giving him a firm nod.

"Congratulations Yuna," he smiled and embraced the young woman. "If you're afraid of Tidus being distant when he finds out, don't be. Ask yourself, if he truly loves you he would be happy." Wakka said. "Trust me, if he doesn't there'll be quite the party of us to take him down," Wakka chuckled.

"I know," Yuna nodded and smirked.

"Lets get back ya?" Wakka smiled. "Can't let the fiends get to ya. If Tidus found out, he'd be killin me right know for keeping you out here for too long."

Yuna giggled.

The summoner and her guardian walked back the path toward the village. "Hey Wakka," Yuna said.

Wakka stopped and turned around to face her.

"If Tidus asks, what's bothering me, don't tell him anything okay?" Yuna asked, her hand falling to her stomach. "I think he should hear it from me."

"Of Course ya," Wakka chuckled. "That's something only you can tell him ya? He's gotta hear it from you."

Wakka and Yuna exited the forest door and entered Kilika village. It was almost dark, with the beautiful display of the sunset over the horizon. Shining a beautiful colour of dark blue and rays of reddish orange over the sky.

It was simply breath taking.

They saw Tidus sitting on the deck, staring out at the sun setting. How long had he been sitting there?

"Go ya," Wakka gave Yuna a push in Tidus' direction. "Don't have to tell him, but it's a start to talk to him," Wakka smiled.

Yuna blushed and nervously walked toward Tidus, turning around to Wakka a few times. Wakka smiled warmly and motioned for her to keep going.

Eventually after long strenuous thoughts ran though Yuna's mind, she sat down beside Tidus quietly. His reaction had been quick, turning around to face her. Eyes trying to read her emotions. She gave him a small smile and glazed back at the sunset.

"I love you Tidus," She whispered, taking his hand and lacing it with hers. "I'm sorry," she sighed.

"Don't be sorry," Tidus argued back. "There's nothing to be sorry for," He said.

"I didn't mean to avoid you," Yuna turned to him and lowered her eyes.

"Hey," Tidus smiled, "You didn't mean to, besides I'm sure you had a good reason too right?" He eyed her sarcastically.

She giggled and nodded; her happiness falling soon as she fought a silent battle of whether she'd tell him now or later.

"You know what?" Tidus said, shifting himself closer so he could put his arm around her shoulder.

She couldn't help but feel at peace with sitting here like this with Tidus. Granted that it had only been two days, it felt like an eternity since they had been like this. She rested her head on his chest and listened to him as he continued.

Yuna really didn't know how much he needed her. She would never know of the times when he'd watch her talking to others, each smile from her makes him want to melt. Each touch from her finger on his arm makes him tingle with happiness.

This was their chance to share a time together. Last time, they weren't exactly this close. With the pressure of Sin and all, they simply didn't have enough time. The end was near, they had to be focused on the battle and not on their love life. Besides, Lulu made it clear to the two anyway.

"I've never really understood Spira, well I mean I sort of understand it but sometimes, it just seems like a haze, you know?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Well what I'm trying to say is that, I don't think I will fully understand the intentions of the Fayth for sending me here but, I'll never regret it. The only thing that has ever made sense was being your guardian and protecting you. Sin is something that'll never really make sense to me," he paused. "But you, that's all that matters to me," he smiled warmly. "Even when you're avoiding me, I can never find myself not understanding you, because you're all that makes sense to me in this world."

She felt a grin appearing on her lips, realising that this was what Tidus had told Wakka and now he was telling her.

"Yuna I-" he stopped when she pressed her finger to his lips.

She gave him a smile before lifting her finger from his lips, "I'm.." she took his hand and placed it on her stomach, her eyes never leaving his, "I'm carrying your child Tidus."

His response was quick but his expression faster; eyes widen and mouth opened, grinning proudly. "Our child," he settled, leaning in to kiss her jaw.

She smiled and nodded. He was happy, he wanted this. It was all a big misunderstanding.

"Bahamut told me that day," She confessed.

"So this is why," he drew circles on her stomach, "you avoided me?" he asked, glazing back up to her.

She nodded apologetically. "I didn't mean too Tidus, I was just so," she took a deep breath in, "I didn't know if you would want this so soon."

"Too Soon?" Tidus said in disbelief, "Yuna I would have a child with you any day."

"But you never said anything about wanting one so soon," Yuna mumbled.

Grinning madly Tidus swung himself from the box they sat on and kneeled in front of her legs. He took her hands and laced them with his, resting them on her lap.

"Yuna, I don't care when I have a child, I just care who I have it with," he told her, "And hey, I'm having a child with a woman who I am bound to protect by all guardian laws since the day I became a guardian. This," he pointed from Yuna to himself, "just makes it twice as more wonderful and not to mention easy," he smirked, "Like I don't even have to worry about her safety when I'm sleeping, because she's right there in my arms," Tidus smiled, leaning up to touch her cheek. "I love you Yuna and I love our child too, at least if I have to fade away some day, you'd have a part of me with you always," he smiled warmly.

"I love you," she said on the verge of tears, taking him in a bone crushing hug.

"I love you too," Tidus said, hugging her back, softly running his hand up and down her back; soothing her small sobs. He nestled his nose in her shoulder, taking deep breaths of her scent.

"Don't ever leave me Tidus," she sobbed, hugging him tighter.

"I will try Yuna," he answered, "I will try," he repeated to assure himself that he would.

She brought her head up, resting her forehead against his, staring directly into his eyes. "I love you Tidus, I will never avoid you anymore, it's just too hard," she confessed, pressing her lips against his, and then pulling back after a while.

Tidus nodded, and kissed her again, they never parted but remained.

"Lets never be apart again," Tidus said against her lips. "Till the end Yuna," he said. "And always," He finished.

She smiled, and then gave him one of those perfect kisses. Her kisses became more of a harder pleasure to resist for him. Every moan from her mouth when he kissed her made him want to continue on further. But they were in the middle of the deck, with an audience already clearly watching.

So heated in kisses, they didn't even realize Wakka, Rikku, Paine and even Lulu watching amongst other villagers.

It wasn't until Tidus started lowering Yuna down horizontally that he opened his eyes, realizing where they were. He stopped abruptly, holding her, but eyes fixed upon the spot where the audience were.

The entire village had suddenly occupied the one spot together with Wakka, Lulu, Rikku and Paine.

"Uh," Tidus stared in shock horror. He glanced down to Yuna, "We..uh.."

"Get a room ya?" Wakka chuckled.

"You hurting Yuna!" A sudden strike Tidus across the face, the ball of the fist quite hard and painful.

"Brother! Fryd yna oui tuehk?" Rikku shouted, running toward them and screaming her head off at Brother. (What are you doing?)

"Tidus!" Yuna gasped, coming to a stand, touching his hand genuinely.

"Yuna," He blinked a couple of times as he held his head, stumbling a few steps backward before stabilizing himself.

"You're bleeding," Yuna said, wiping away the blood that started to come out of his nose.

"I'm just fine," Tidus assured himself, though why was Yuna constantly moving from side to side. "Stay still Yuna," he scolded her.

Yuna raised a brow, "I am still."

"Oh no," his eyes widen, grabbing her hand fast he collapsed toward the ground.

"This is not good," Lulu gasped as she and Wakka rushed over.


	14. Waking up

**_Okay..heres the next chapter.. _**

but sadly I don't know when the next update would be. I haven't actually been in the mood for writing this mainly because it's very hot, the beautiful weather you think Australia has, isactually very hot. lol. When I get the time though, i shall try. I'm going to Hong Kong in a week, so i'll probably try my hardest to write chapter 15 before i leave.

Anywayz..hope you had a great christmas, New Year and birthday or i don't know. lol.

Enjoy..and thanks to all who reviewed.

* * *

Just as Yuna was about to hit the ground with a very heavy Tidus above her, a strong pair of arms caught them.

"Are ya okay?" Wakka asked, noting that Tidus was leaning against Yuna who was leaning against Wakka. He made space for Yuna to squeeze out and eventually guided the blonde blitzer toward the floor. Yuna standing near by.

Wakka stood up, slightly angry he looked over at Brother. Checking that Yuna was way clear of him and kneeling down beside Tidus, Wakka charged over to Brother.

"Fryd fana oui drehgehk?" Rikku yelled in disbelief at Brother. (What were you thinking?)

"Ra fyhd du rind Oihy, E fyc uhmo cyjehk ran," Brother replied as his defence. (He want to hurt Yuna, I was only saving her)

"Ra fyc geccehk ran, ech'd dryd ayco du vekina uid aqyldmo fryd ra fyc tuehk du ran?" Rikku yelled back, annoyance in her voice. (He was kissing her, isn't that easy to figure out exactly what he was doing to her?)

"You touch Tidus again ya," Wakka roared, "And I will make sure on his behalf that you don't walk away with a proper skull on your head."

Brother's eye flashed with fear.

"Brother how could you?" Yuna walked toward them, coming to a stop beside Wakka. Her eyes stained with tears. "I just told him that I'm having his child," Yuna cried.

"Wait you're?" Rikku gasped.

Yuna nodded. "I'm pregnant, and the child is his," Yuna pointed over at Tidus who was on the ground. The blood at his nose forming a scab over the places it flowed on his face.

"It appears that he's just having a concussion," Shinra pointed out, squatting beside Tidus to take a closer look at his head. "Brother hit him pretty good on the head to make him bleed like that. Hopefully he isn't bleeding from the inside," Shinra said, feeling Tidus' neck for a pulse, which he found thankfully.

"I'm so sorry Yuna," Brother begged on his knees, he waddled his way closer to Yuna and took her hands which she shrugged off.

"Don't," she shook her head, stumbling backwards; her hands at her side. "Why can't you just accept that I love Tidus and not you?"

"Yuna," Brother whispered.

"I think it's time you leave her alone," Buddy said.

Yuna turned around and walked off, making her way to Tidus. Kneeling beside him, she took his hand in hers, lacing them together.

She took the dressphere from her pocket, to change into White mage so she could heal Tidus, but Shinra stopped her.

"Wait," He gasped, lunging forward to grab the dressphere from her hand.

"What?" Yuna raised her brow, staring at the kid who held the dressphere away from her reach.

"I haven't programmed the dresspheres to work with a pregnant woman, if you change into something else, you may not change back with the child," Shinra said. "Or it could damage the small foetus," Shinra explained.

The colour drained from her face at the thought of loosing her child; almost instantaneously her hand flew down to her abdomen, holding it protectively.

"Oh," Yuna responded with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Curaga," Lulu chanted the spell aimed to Tidus.

They watched as the light flew into Tidus, his paleness fading to his normal toned skin. Everyone suddenly grew silent, even the audience of the village.

"Ugh," Tidus rolled over, "My head," he groaned as he rubbed the spot were he received the punch.

"Tidus," Yuna gasped, clutching onto his arm.

"Yuna?" Tidus squinted, blinking a couple of times before his vision settled.

"How are you feeling?" Lulu asked.

"My head feels like it has been in a crusher for like a year," he groaned again, clutching his head.

"He'll have to sleep that off," Shinra stated.

"Isn't there anything that'll help him?" Yuna asked, brushing Tidus' forehead as he continued to grit his teeth at each lightning of pain in his head. Each time holding onto Yuna's hand tighter but not so tight that it'll hurt her.

After being answered with silence Yuna turned toward Shinra. He shrugged, "I'm just a kid," he answered with his usual quote.

"We should get him to a hut," Paine spoke up, standing next to Lulu.

"Sleeping on a floor won't be that great," Lulu added, giving a small smile to Paine.

"Come on ya," Wakka handed Tidus a hand.

Taking it graciously Tidus felt himself being pulled up onto a standing position.

"I can't," he felt his knees buckle. His head was spinning, it was hurting so much. He fell forward, silently hoping that Yuna wasn't there to cushion his fall. Fighting hard to open his eyes and see what was in front of him, his brain gave in and shut down. Causing him to fall unconscious and just in time Wakka stepped in and caught Tidus.

"You can't cast Curaga now," Shinra spoke up from his corner. "Tidus will have to sleep it off. It's his task to sleep it off."

"Its night so it shouldn't be a problem," Yuna answered her own question.

"Ouff!" Wakka gasped as he carried Tidus in his arms. "This one heavy Blitzer. Woah! Who ever knew Tidus was so heavy?" he chuckled.

Yuna smiled at Wakka's joke, taking it as more of a joke than seriousness.

"My hut's this way," Yuna led Wakka toward the hut on the left, just a few metres away.

Her friends following close behind.

"Down on the bed ya?" Wakka asked as he stepped into the hut.

Yuna nodded.

Doing his duties as a guardian, the one that Rikku nicknamed 'tubby,' granted his summoners wishes to lay his former guardian friend and best Blitzer pal down on the bed.

"Do you need anything?" Wakka asked Yuna.

She shook her head. "No, I guess sleep would be good for all of us," she said.

"Are we leaving tomorrow?" Buddy asked.

"I don't know ya," Wakka looked down at Tidus. "He looks quite ill at the moment; give him a week or two than maybe we can get back on track."

Yuna sighed and nodded.

"Can't he just bunk in the cabin?" Rikku asked.

"Well," Wakka thought for a moment, "He could."

"No," Yuna spoke up. "Lets just take a short break okay? So much has happened this past few days, we should rest."

"Okay, than that'll give me time to find the co-ordinates needed for our entire journey," Buddy smiled and exited together with Shinra; leaving a scared Brother standing at the corner waiting to be noticed.

"Wait!" Yuna called, standing up to chase after Shinra and Buddy.

Thankfully they heard and came running back into the hut. "You called?" Buddy smirked.

"I just had a thought," Yuna explained, "Maybe we can go to Luca tomorrow, take our little vacation there," she noticed the confused expression on her friends faces and continued, "I think Tidus should get looked over by a doctor to make sure everything's okay with his brain and all."

Buddy scratched his chin, "That isn't a bad idea, well you heard the lady, we're leaving at 10 sharp tomorrow morning folks, better get some shut eye."

Yuna smiled and nodded. "Thank you," she said.

"Come on," Rikku ushered Buddy, Shinra and Brother out of the hut. "Tidus needs his rest, I don't think he needs three Al Bhed staring at him," she rounded them up and chased them out of the hut.

Wakka, Lulu and Paine stood at the corner now, just watching as Yuna stared at Tidus.

"You should get some sleep too," Paine said, stepping forward. "If there's anything you need, you know where to find me," she smiled before leaving.

Paine had come out of her shell ever since the defeat of Vegnagun. She had never had any friends like Rikku and Yuna before; friends who cared for her even though she hardly spoke a word to them. They treated her with a lot of respect and took the time to listen to her wishes. It would only be right if she gave them back their kindness and took the time to speak to them more regularly. Though she didn't know Tidus very well, Yuna did, and if anything happened to Tidus, she would make sure Brother will truly see how much Tidus means to Yuna. It was the least she could do for Yuna.

"Get some rest Yuna," Lulu smiled warmly to the younger woman. "You're going to be a mum, trust me you will need a lot of rest now, wait till it's born," she groaned.

"There's no end to the crying," Wakka added.

Lulu glanced down to her son which slept in her arms. "But when they sleep, they look like angels," she smiled.

"It's only a few more hours before he starts wailing again," Wakka sighed. "But hey, you gotta accept it ya," Wakka smiled, "Cause watching 'em laugh and smile, I think that'll be the best memories of my life ya," he drew and arm around Lulu.

"We should let you rest," Lulu smiled proudly to Yuna. "Congratulations again," she said before exiting with Wakka.

Walking toward the bed, she was just about to sit down when Rikku entered the hut.

"I'm apologizing on Brother's behalf," Rikku said. "I really never thought he'd go to extreme measures to hurt Tidus that bad," Rikku hung her head shyly. The fact that it was her brother who had caused this really pushed her to the edge.

"You really don't have to," Yuna smirked. "It's okay, I'm sure Tidus will be fine, a knock on the head might dust off some of that blondness," Yuna giggled.

"Hey!" Rikku gasped. "I'm hurt know," Rikku smirked. Leaving the hut in silence before speaking up again, "I'll have another talk with Brother. Everytime I speak to him, it's always the same thing, he just doesn't seem to get it into his thick skull."

Yuna giggled.

"If you or Tidus needs anything Yuna, like if you want to go to Luca right now, by all means I will wake everyone up and start the journey right away."

"No," Yuna gasped with a smirk. "Tomorrow will be okay," she answered.

"Okay," Rikku nodded, narrowing her eyes sarcastically. "Now you go to sleep," she pointed her finger at Yuna. "Don't think you'll be getting any more late nights whilst carrying that child around, it ain't good for him."

"Him?" Yuna raised a brow.

Rikku rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. "Don't tell me you can't tell what the gender is."

"Rikku I don't think it's even properly formed yet," Yuna laughed.

"I just know it's going to be a boy," Rikku smiled proudly. "I'll teach him how to use his quick little fingers to steal stuff when he's born, ooo…" she cooed, "We're going to have so much fun," she smiled, "Ok goodnight," she exited the hut.

Tidus awoke, the first thought was, 'I feel like dying.' His head didn't stop throbbing, and the whispers didn't help either.

"..I think he's awake," was a voice he had noticed to be Rikku's.

"Tidus…Tidus.." a very calm voice called to him. It almost sounded like an angel.

Squinting his eyes through the light, he managed to make a outline of Yuna; smiling to her, although pushing the throb of the excruciating pain to the back of his head; even though the pain was like begin stabbed in the brain a thousand times.

"Are you..Are you okay?" The voices seem to echo even more.

"I'm uh..I'm uh.." he reached his hand forward to try to touch something. He felt a small hand take his, grasping it firmly. The echos of each word and sound was starting to really annoy him.

"Curaga," Tidus heard someone say almost aggressively.

Then there was that warmth that suddenly flowed through his mind, the pain fading away with each lighter throb. After moments of feeling like he was on a cloud, he opened his eyes again, adjusting them against the light.

The question suddenly came to him, _What happened? What the heck was that headache a few moments ago? _

"What happened?" he blurted out.

Yuna blinked a couple of times before answering, "You-" she was cut short by Wakka.

"Brother punched you in the head."

Tidus' eyes widen. _Brother punched me?  
_  
Just as Tidus was about tp speak, Rikku cut him in, Don't worry, I made sure he had a great lecture."

Tidus scanned his eyes around the room to find his friends standing at the near corner of his bed; his friends included, Rikku, Wakka, Lulu and Paine.

"Do you remember?" Lulu asked.

Fixing his eyes over at Lulu he shook his head, "I..I don't remember anything. I mean, one second I was kissing Yuna," he flashed his eyes back to Yuna, "And the next I'm bleeding, then I wake up here."

"You still remember us right?" Rikku asked in a sarcastic manner.

Tidus rolled his eyes. "Trust me, if I didn't I'd be running now," he chuckled.

Yuna giggled at his sarcasm. For a severely punched victim, Tidus sure had strength in him to be cracking jokes now.

"Any headaches?" Yuna asked, brushing some hairs that fell onto his face.

He shook his head, quite enjoying her fingertips tracing over his brow. It sort of enticed him, giving him that childish habit of wanting as much attention as he could get from a person; well it was more of just one person, Yuna.

Giving her a small grin he suddenly forgot about the topic of conversation and looked down at her stomach. Thank goodness he remembered.

"It wasn't a dream right?" Tidus murmured, brushing his fingers against her stomach.

She smiled warmly at him, shaking her head she bent down and gave him a kiss on the lips. "No, it's real."

He couldn't help but grin uncontrollably at her, their faces just inches apart.

"I would say get a room ya, but you're already in one," Wakka chuckled.

The startled couple gazed their eyes over to their friends and gave them a sheepish smile.

Tidus winced at the glare received from Lulu. Who knows what she'd do to him?


	15. On The Road Again

**_Hiya! I'm back.! I've actually been back for a week now..So Terribly sorry for not updating..My life has been hectic..Just started grade 11..not to mention playing computer games and all before school began. It's like one of those things..gotta play it to it's fullest before school begins cuz then u can't. lol..Anyway. Heres a short update...VERY sorry for it being so short. _**

**_Thank you for putting up with me so long. I do appreciate the fact that quite a number of people read this. :) Review and you can flame me for taking my time okay. :) i give you permission to._**

I'm sorry but I don't exactly know when the next update will be. Grade 11 is Very HARD..Why did I choose Math B and math C..sucks really. I'm gonna get 4 assignments for Just math..and 2 tests for Just math..tell me does that suck or what..and I'm saying 4 Assignments..only Math..Nothing else..please have sympathy on me. lol. 

**_

* * *

_**

They had left that afternoon; though Tidus required quite the help from Wakka. His hit on the head had left him with severe problems. Not only him but a few others, including Yuna were quite worried about his condition. Shinra had gone ahead saying something along the lines of the fact that Brother had in fact given Tidus a king hit.

Brother was a tad disappointed at himself. He stood at the corner and watched as Wakka helped Tidus on board; the young punched blonde limping toward the Cabin where he could lay down and rest. An apology was needed, though one found it hard to approach the person and say that word.

_Sorry_, just five letters. But when you think of it, one of the hardest words you could ever say to a person. Mistakes and apologies, they come by, we are effected, then we move on. That's life.

Yuna had made no attempt to give the young Al Bhed any acknowledgement as she walked pass; but instead aided to Tidus at his sudden out cry of a wince.

Rikku couldn't blame Yuna for treating her brother like that. He did make a very stupid move.

Brother sighed and walked to the bridge, sitting down heavily on his pilot seat.

"Brother-" Rikku reached forward to touch his shoulder but he grumbled and shrugged it off.

"Leave me alone," he groaned.

"yd maycd damm Tidus oui'na cunno," Rikku spoke in their language. (At least tell Tidus you're sorry)

"Ruf tu oui cyo cunno vun y secdyga cu cajana?" Brother asked slowly. (How do you say sorry for a mistake so severe?)

"Oui ku ib du dras yht buin ouin raynd uid," Rikku paused. "Damm dras ruf taabmo cunno oui yna. Cra'c ouin luiceh, yht ra'c kuehk du pa ouin luiceh eh myf." ( You go up to them and pour your heart out. Tell them how deeply sorry you are. She's your cousin, and he's going to be your cousin in law.)

Brother sobbed. "E teth'd sayh du. E zicd..E.." (I didn't mean to. I just..I)

"Oui zicd fryd? Muja ran? Cra'c ouin luiceh Pnudran, hud y cdnyhkan. Oui'na namydat, vencd namydat luiceh." Rikku actually sounded like an adult for once. (You just what? Love her? She's your cousin Brother, not a stranger. You're related, first related cousin.)

"KU yfyo! So bnupmasc, so secdygac. Mayja sa ymuha!" Brother shouted. (GO away! My problems, my mistakes. Leave me alone!)

Wincing Rikku jumped a step back. "I'm going to tall pops." She screamed back and walked off.

"Brudda stop making us worry ya," Wakka huffed at the young Blitzer that lay sprawled on the bed.

"I can't help it," Tidus sounded serious at first, but then his face lightened up as a smile appeared, "I just love the attention." He shifted his eyes to Yuna.

She smirked.

"You're gonna be a father now," Wakka smiled over to Yuna, and then shifted his eyes to Tidus. "Be strong for them ya?"

Tidus smiled warmly and nodded.

"Okay, I'm gonna find my wife," Wakka chuckled, mumbling something about leaving his son off with her. He walked toward the steps and toward the exit of the Cabin.

The couple remained silent for a few minutes. Listening as the quiet around them passed. Each passing second spent in silent thoughts.

She sat on the edge of the bed, holding his hand; silently thinking about their child that she carried now.

"He's really there?" Tidus suddenly turned over; his hand coming to rest on her stomach.

She looked down at him and smiled, nodding, "Yes."

Lacing her hand with his over her stomach she nodded again. They were going to do this together. _He can't be a dream, if he was, then why do I carry his child? _

"Yuna?" he looked up to her a little worried.

Blinking a couple of times she focused her eyes and smiled to him. "Yes?"

"Thinking again?" he asked.

She nodded. "You won't leave me right?" she brought her hand down to her stomach. "To the end right?"

He blinked slowly and shook his head. "I'm here Yuna," he brought his hand up to touch her heart. "And I'll never leave. My heart and soul belongs with you. As for our child, you know I'll never love another Yuna. I would stay in a world completely strange to me, but as long as I am with you I don't care where I am."

She smiled again. "I know."

"Tidus," someone spoke softly.

Yuna glanced up and saw Brother standing at the corner of the steps.

"You can come closer," Yuna said softly with a smile.

"Tidus," Brother glanced down, handing Tidus a hand.

Tidus nodded and took the hand, giving Brother a firm shake.

"I never meant to-"

"Ah, don't worry about it," Tidus smiled warmly.

Brother's shy expression suddenly melted and smiled. "But-"

"Just understand that, you owe me okay," Tidus chuckled.

"Always," Brother smiled. His smile fell as he turned to Yuna, "I'm sorry to cause you both this pain," he got down on his knees. "But I beg of you, whatever you need, I will get, whatever you want, I will give." He glanced back up, eyes shifting from Yuna to Tidus.

"Just give us respect okay?" Yuna asked warmly.

Brother nodded. "Thank you."


	16. Mental Visit

_**A/N: **Ok i'm going to be honest to all my fellow readers, I am very sorry. But, I don't know what to write for this anymore. Things have changed, and I'm still hanging with what to write for this story. I actually did a plan for this story, but I over looked it the other day and it wasn't that good. So when I get time, maybe, I may start off again. As for now, I shall leave you with this short chapter that I wrote some time ago.  
I'm sorry to all who are so in love with this story, I know what it is like to read fanfics till it gets to the best bits, then the author just leaves it hanging. I hate that too. So if you want to hate me, then do so. I shall hav no problems with you hating me, lol._

_I thank you to those who have stayed around for so long, waiting for this story to be update. Most of all Thank You Nikki of Spira who has reviewed since practically chapter 1. I shall try my hardest to come up with a good story plot for this story. Until then.._

* * *

There was nothing in the world that she would trade for this life time. If there was one word that described how she felt, it was "content". Although they were on a journey together to face another enemy. He was right there. 

She now laid breathing quietly with her eyes fixed on the familiar blonde. If she counted just exactly how many times she stared at him, the numbers will simply never end. Night had curtained itself over the sun and the darkness rained inside the air ship. Dinner was long ago, and now they travelled quietly across the sky toward a very brightly shining city. Luca.

He looked so gentle when he slept. Almost like a little child trapped inside a fully grown male. The pungent though however beautiful smell of his own always made her melt. It was times like this that made her think back to that first kiss they shared.

She was crying and he stepped in. A kiss of which she thought would never take her worries away, actually did. It swept it away just like a broom sweeps dirt to the dust pan. She traced her fingertips down his cheek and waited silently for his slow but somewhat amusing reaction. At first he wriggled his nose, and then his eyes kind of narrowed as it stayed close.

Her laughter was soon smothered by his closed yet gentle lips. The others were sleeping on the other beds beside them, but still they didn't seem to matter to her at that moment. His arms had locked their way across her back and his lips firmly on hers.

After several moments of torment he opened his eyes open and a smirk escaped his lips. "Finding me amusing huh?" he said softly to her.

They winced when a familiar voice stumbled across the air, "..no no no, you don't throw the ball like that," Wakka seem to be dreaming loudly about Blitzball again.

Tidus chuckled at that man and quickly turned back to Yuna. "So," he mumbled softly and kissed her nose. "Is there a reason why you tickled my face when I was having wonderful dreams of you?" he asked seriously.

She couldn't help but giggle at his choice of words. "Dreams about me?" She raised a brow.

He blushed, "Your ignoring the other question attached to the question," he said with a glare.

She narrowed her eyes at the somewhat mixed up question. "The question is the question, you don't have to answer the entire question. Just a little of the question is enough," she answered back to his rather strangely put question.

He rolled his eyes and muttered, "Just because I can't structure a question properly."

"Well, one must learn then right?" she asked.

He pouted, "

Yuna lay asleep on the bed in the cabin, her hand gently sprawled over her stomach. It was the thought of carrying a child inside that made her filled with happiness and excitement.

Tidus on the other hand had been more excited than she was. It was the simple gestures he made, of making sure she had enough pillows or that she had enough space on the bed that made her smile.

After a while it got out of hand when he practically stole the pillows of every single bed in the Cabin just for Yuna.

Of course no one had the cheek to even ask for their pillows back as it was put to use by the pregnant woman. He was so caring so loving. It was easy enough to see that he had wanted this just as bad as her.

Tidus had sat up that night and watched her sleeping. Luca wasn't far off, it turned out they took the wrong route thanks to Brother.

Brother mumbled something about being too caught up with thoughts that he didn't notice where he was steering the ship. Rikku knew however what Brother was thinking, in fact so did the entire crew. Tidus hadn't spoken to Brother since that morning when he surprised them by visiting them in the cabin. There was simply nothing to say to Brother.

Back in reality Tidus remained watching his beautiful wife sleeping. She was on her side, as was he; facing each other.

He watched the contented smile on her face linger as she slept. They were going to be parents in a few months. It was only a matter of time.

Sometimes when he stared at her, it was hard to imagine that this was actually happening. She was with child, his child.

"I love you," he whispered to her sleeping form. His fingers caressing her cheek as she slept.

A smile grew upon her sleepy face, she was still asleep but still her body sensed the owner of the fingers whom ran down her cheek.

After a while his eyes found themselves incapable of staying open and slowly closed. His reality becoming a dream.

___/"I'm proud of you son,"/ Someone's familiar voice rang in his head. _

___There was the city of Zanarkand in front of him. Was this real? _

_"__Yuna?" he breathed suddenly, jerking his head around. "Where's Yuna?" _

___/"Don't worry, this is just a dream,"/_

_"__Dad?" Tidus recognised the voice. _

___/"Who else would it be?"/ The voice answered slightly annoyed. _

_"__Where are you?" Tidus asked, spinning on his heels. _

___His eyes coming to rest on the familiar figure that stood there. _

___/"Still the same as ever,"/ Jecht laughed. _

_"__For the love of-"_

___/"Now now..you're about to be a father, swearing shouldn't be in your vocab anymore,"/ Jecht told him. _

___Tidus rolled his eyes. "Even in dreams I can never run away from you," he said. _

___/"I'm not here to laugh at you son,"/ Jecht said as he walked over. _

_"__Then what? To make me cry?" Tidus asked angrily. _

___Jecht stood in front of his son/"I came here to congratulate you Tidus."/_

___Tidus raised his brows. "For what?" _

___/"You and Yuna."/ Jecht said. _

___In almost a split second the dullness from Tidus' eyes was washed over by light and happiness. _

___The sound of that words would give him contentment always. Yuna. _

_"__How do you-"_

___/"Braska told me."/ Jecht answered. _

___Tidus smiled for the first time to his dad. "Thanks." _

___/"My boy's growing up already."/ _

_"__I'm going to be a dad," Tidus yelled, hands in the air. _

___Jecht's eyes suddenly narrowed./ "a dad?"/_

___Tidus nodded. "I thought-" _

___/"Braska told me you and Yuna were together."/ Jecht said. _

___Tidus being a gentlemen, held his hand out to his dad. "Well congratulations dad, you're going to be a grandfather soon." _

_"Tidus," the world around him started to shake._

_"Tidus," It rang again._

His dream fading away and reality returning to him.

Opening his eyes slowly they came to rest on a familiar person.

"Yuna?" He mumbled.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes Yuna, who else would it be?"

"Morning," he answered sleepily.

"Morning to you too," she smiled.

"I um.." Tidus opened his eyes a bit bigger, "I talked to my dad last night."

Her eyes narrowed for a moment. "Tidus isn't he-"

"In my dream," Tidus answered.

"Oh," she answered, "what did he say?"

"I told him," Tidus said. "And your dad knows about us by the way."

"About," she touched her stomach.

"well, I kinda told my dad that so I'm sure he'll go off and tell Braska," Tidus smiled sheepishly.

"So my dad approves of us?" Yuna asked.

"apparently so."


	17. D'Jose Temple

_**A/N: **Okay..soo I was reading some FFX fanfiction the other night and realized, just how pissed I get when some authors leave a story hanging. So then I decided, what the heck, exams are over..why not pick up my pen (well keyboard) and start writing a new chapter for my "Is Life Worth It Without You?" story. And here it is people, I'm back in the mood. Hopefully another chapter will come soon, I'm Hoping! so enjoy this, sorry if its a bit too short._

And thank you to all your wonderful reviews. It really gives me the next step on which I take when writing my fanfiction. Thanks all..And look forward to the next posted chapter! oh yeah and also, I like making music anime videos and I post them up on well one of them is about FFX so if any of you are interested and wanna watch it, go here: http/  
It's kinda like my hobby, lol messing around with videos in Windows Movie Maker.

* * *

A full two months passed by cleanly as they swept across the land and to each temple. Each time they went and entered the temple, the only answers they got were small but short words.

_No..yes..just go to the next temple_

Why was everything so confusing? Just when she thought she could settle down, have a life with Tidus? Why is it whenever she just finds happiness, it will always be ripped away? Is there some curse? Something that keeps trying to keep them apart from sharing a life together?

Now as they stood in front of the familiar temple, Tidus winced at the thunder that roared out. D'jose temple was never one of his favorites anyways. There was something about the thunder and feel that sent shivers up his spine. Of course Yuna was beside him, but even then, it would always creep him out either way. It wasn't until a bolt of loud thunder sprang from the temple that caused him to suddenly shield Yuna in his arms. Blushing lightly to the others he shrugged and winced slightly when Yuna sent him a questioned glance.

The long journey into the very core of the temple was familiar though still long and strenuous. He simply couldn't fathom why the makers of all temples had to be so confusing and long. Why couldn't it be just a simple stroll? Like maybe a few metres or so? But then again, the thought of enemies heading deep into the core was probably one of the reasons why they had made this cave as such. After a few more minutes of thinking impossible thoughts about this place he sighed and continued walking beside Yuna with a tired smile.

"It's not that far," Yuna said softly over to him.

The others had decided to stay at the entrance of the temple, well besides Wakka, Rikku and Paine who followed just a couple of meters behind. They left a sufficient gap between them and the couple. Leaving the couple to some alone time as they walked to their chosen destination.

"I just don't get it," Tidus began childishly as he scratched his head.

"Get what?" she asked.

'_How can a pregnant woman like you walk this long road simply when a simple man like me can't?' _he coughed at his mind and turned to her. He glanced his eyes down quickly and noticed the bump on her stomach that grew already.

"Uh..well you're pregnant and you seem to fine this walk easy," he motioned to the long corridor that only led to one door.

She laughed a little, "Well, I don't know how a fine Blitzer like you could find this exercise hard?"

"Not hard," he rolled his eyes at her sarcastically, "And for your information, I haven't played Blitz ball in almost two years."

"It doesn't hurt to exercise Tidus," she took his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

He left of the conversation at that and kept quiet for the remaining journey to the end of the corridor. It was dark and he was tired, sleepy more so. If possible he would just collapse on the spot and go to sleep. Maybe it was the after affects of Brother punching his head? Well whatever it was he couldn't give up now. They were going to find the truth about his existence. Maybe after that when they could settle back in Besaid then he could have a good night sleep.

The distant light from where they had come had already been taken over by the dark. All that lit their path were the small fire sticks on the walls that they only walked pass once ever thirty seconds or so. The coolness of the corridor sent waves of eerie air up his spine which made him turn to look at the walls when he thought he saw a pair of eyes staring back at him. But when he did, it was only the walls that he saw and the dull brown bricks that stuck in it.

He swore he had never felt so thankful when his hand reached the door. Smiling to himself he opened it and stepped in beside Yuna.

"Come with me," she took his hand.

"But, I thought I'm-"

"You hold the stronger link to the Farplane than I do Tidus," she told him and without much word pulled him into the other door. Leaving her guardians to wait in the small room.

"I've always liked coming in here," Rikku suddenly spoke up as she ran her eyes over the small artifact.

Paine looked blankly at her for a moment before rolling her eyes and stepping back to lean against the fairly large pole.

"I dunno but to me, this place is just so relaxing, even though the Fayth have stopped singing, it's always so peaceful," her usually loud voice settled softly as she spoke.

Wakka nodded, "Ya, I know what you're saying," he added. "It's just so gentle ya?" his usual islander accent flowed freely with his words.

It wasn't long before Tidus opened the door and stepped out.

"Where's Yunie?" Rikku asked quickly as she stood up.

"Inside, she's still trying to talk to them. She's so determine," Tidus lowered his head. "They won't listen."

"That's because they stopped dreaming," Paine answered briefly.

Tidus nodded, "I guess there's not much point to this journey anymore," he slumped down onto the step. "I mean, what's the point? Every temple we go to is either shut, or destroyed, or the Fayth aren't listening." _Was he crying? _

"Tidus you can't just give up like that," Rikku told him. "Maybe I should have said this sooner," she began.

He shook his head and buried it further into his hands.

"See, maybe I can get the sphere in the air ship to signal around the globe in search for any activity in temples. When we get a signal then maybe we can go there, rather than going to each and every temple ya know," she raised a brow and gave him a smile.

"I just want a life with her," Tidus had completely ignored what Rikku said. "Have you ever loved somebody so much that you would give your life for her in just a heart beat without thinking? I've done so much in her pilgrimage, in this journey and now and all I get is a smack in my face saying, 'Tidus you good for nothing boy, you aren't real you're just a dream," he buried his hands through his hair and hung his head over his legs.

"Did you even listen to what I said?" Rikku asked.

He shook his head, "I just want to love her like a man who loves a woman. Is that so hard to ask?" his last few words ended in a soft whisper.

"Tidus-"

"I want to carry a child that is mine and hers, to be a better father than my father ever was. I want to watch her smile when our child takes its first step. I've never asked for so much, and this is all I ask for, so little yet so difficult."

**_Don't forget to review:) _**


	18. The Moonflow

_**A/N: **Wowzers, it has been one hell of a wait huh? Well, honestly I'm sorry. Sorry to have made so many depend on a story which I let down. As the author, I'm sorry, i really am. I guess, somewhere along the lines of writing the story, I kinda moved onto another category "FFVII: Advent chldren" which I'm sure most of you have seen in my list of stories.. Up to chapter 16 in this story I was lost, I didn't know what to write. I did write a story timeline, but even though when i looked over it. I just didn't seem to be able to write for this story, I dont know why. But, I'm back, and I've writtten again.  
_

_I have so much support with this fic, from so many people and I thank you all for that. I'll be honest, when i say, I don't know when the next update will be. I owe you all one hell of a long chapter, and this is hardly long. It's short, but I hope it'll do for the time being. _**_

* * *

_**

The moonflow.

A place that was relaxing, yet quiet. There was a sense of peacefulness and calmness that no other place in Spira could replace. In a way, the feeling was unique and irreplaceable. It was the sense of another race that once stood living below the waters that they traveled over. People who had lived normal lives like them. Day in day out, they were the city that lived over water. Men, Women, children, families. They were, just like them, and now they lived, but only at the bottom of the lake.

He looked beside him to see Yuna too hovering upon the dreaded thought. A city that lived upon stilts. Much like Kilika, but more advanced. Her hand held gently her stomach as she sat beside Lulu and Rikku. He was simply a second too late when they boarded the ship. Him, being his usual blonde self, was calmly staring down below at the sea's bed for so long that he didn't even hear the call of Barkeep. Once he had boarded the Shoopuf to cross the lake she had already sat herself down between two seats that were taken. He sent her questioning eyes but she smiled and motioned for him to sit across her. Besides, it wasn't like they were too far apart. Just a meter wasn't too far.

"Lu, is it me or does this place seem to quiet ya?" his brows tightened as he tried his hardest not to look down at the city below. Tidus had tried asking him about it the second they had reached the shore, but the islander shrugged and mumbled something about seeing something down there last time they had passed over the city.

They could have just taken the air ship, but Brother had some function he had to attend in Luca and so had to take the ship and later meet them somewhere before the Thunder Plains. It had been Rikku's idea, to skip the Thunder plains. Tidus had chuckled quietly of course. Remembering how afraid the young Al Bhed was of those loud noises.

"It's peaceful," Yuna added quietly.

His blue crystalline eyes found hers and for a moment he could sense her uneasiness that she tried so hard to hide. Those emotions from two years ago were beginning to brew with her again. This journey was much like the one they were on. It was the fact that in the first journey he had left, which edged her into uneasiness all of a sudden. She was face with a range of 'what ifs'.

"What happened to the city?" Paine asked.

They all knew the story. They had heard it once the last time they were there together. It was a sad tale, and had to be repeated to their newbies.

"A long time ago ya.." Wakka began.

Tidus remembered the last time they were there; she had been dragged down below and locked up in a cubicle caged thing. He was at rage, how could anyone kidnap his summoner. The one who he swore to protect. He was sure he would tear them apart and he did, well him and Wakka.

He fixed his eyes onto her again. Watching as she stared attentively at the water as Wakka revived familiar stories to them. She had bent over slightly, her hand holding onto the wood that separated them from the air outside the carriage. Her stomach was peeking about its bump already as she sat in that way. With child or not, she was still beautiful to him. He smiled at the thought of one day carrying their child in his arms. He was never the man for romance, but now, love was all he lived for. It had become his only happiness and joy. It was all his heart ever wished for. His smile soon edged away as his conscience seeped into gear, he knew very well whatever made him happy was also what made him sad. There was a feeling that told him that he wouldn't be around much longer. It was better to keep such feelings away from her at this time. She was happy, and had hope, his heart would break before he could even tell her how he felt. Truth or no truth, he was doing this for her.

_/"What is bothering you?"/ a voice entered his head. _

'_Bahamut?' his mind asked back. _

_/"Who else?"/ _

'_Would you tell me why?' _

_/"I did."/ _

_He was getting uncomfortable with concentrating hard on this quiet voice in his head. 'No, when?' _

_/"You know the truth Tidus, don't deny that you don't."/ _

'_So I'm a dream?' _

_Silence. _

The blueness in his eyes retraced into his eyes as he found his focus on Yuna once again. However this time, blue eyes found bi-coloured. She was nervous as if questioned at his actions. Minutes ago he was so fixed in thought that his face was paler and his eyes so blank.

He heard her silent question arriving into his mind from the mere touch of their eyes. 'Are you okay?'

He gave her a small smile and decided to forget about what just happened. With a small nod he sat back comfortably and listened to the interesting conversation shared with Rikku and Lulu.

"I don't understand," Rikku's eyes perked along side her eye brows.

Lulu rolled her eyes and held onto Vidinia tighter. "Even Vidinia understands," she exclaimed at the baby who seemed to be listening to his mother.

"But you're saying that, love is for lovers and flowers is for leaves, isn't flowers for the ladies who are in love?" Rikku asked.

Paine gave her a stare and added in, "Flowers is for leaves, it's a metaphor Rikku. We're not talking about individual meaning," she didn't seem to understand this Al Bhed and the way her mind functioned.

"Symbols?" Rikku asked, and then gave a met smile. "I see," she cooed happily at her understanding after such a long argument of words.

"I don't even know why I waste my time explaining," Lulu commented.

Rikku sat there, her eyes still narrowed and her mind still lost in thought. Yuna was also lost in thought for a moment as she took in Lulu's words. Paine who had been slightly aggravated about Rikku not understanding too stared blankly.

"I don't get it," Tidus added with a questioned look.

Yuna giggled. He sent his eyes to her and was questioned by her laugh. He really didn't get it. Flowers? Leaves? Where was the link. Love linked with Lovers, that was easy. But Flowers and Leaves?

Paine groaned angrily and Lulu mumbled quietly something to Vidinia.

Yuna sighed down her laughter and said, "Flowers grow on Leaves, just like love grows on lovers."

"Oh..so you mean, love.. lovers.." he connected the link in his mind, "flowers and leaves.." a sly smile grew upon his lips as he gasped quietly.

"Flowers don't grow on leaves, they grow on sticks," Wakka added.

They all burst into laughter. Maybe this journey was better than the other. Maybe their ending would be different. Maybe.

Maybe Tidus would stay.

Even if he didn't, she had a part of him now. She wasn't alone. They had become a family, well almost. Just a few months more, and then she would be carrying their little creation.

They arrived at the otherside of the moonflow and boarded out calmly. Yuna had almost slipped at first but Tidus was two steps ahead of her when he caught her arm and led her out.

"Remember two years ago," Tidus mumbled quietly as they walked beside the moonflow.

Yuna smiled and nodded, she turned her head to the side and looked at him. "Yeah I do."

He smiled nervously, "Well last time I promised that we'd come back right," he stumbled with his words, "after Sin."

"I'm glad you remembered," her grin made butterflies form in his stomach as he came to a halt and drew her close to him.

"Then lets just watch it for a while okay?" he asked and pressed a light but gentle kiss upon her temple.

She decided to let her worries disappear for the time being as they watched the moonflow together. They deserved a rest after such a long walk. The sun was already half to its horizontal and the moon clearly making an entrance on the opposite side. The moonflow looked beautiful and gentle. It was ironic how such a quiet lake could make one feel so warm and peaceful. The presence of those preyflies slowly grew upon the lake's surface and soon it would look simply spectacular.

The footsteps of the others grew louder as they neared the still couple. It haltered and they too gazed out at the lake.

"So we, going to stand here for a while ya?" Wakka asked.

Tidus spun his head around and gave the islander a smile. "Do you remember what I said last time we were here?"

Lulu began to smile, "once we beat sin, we're coming back," she recalled his exact words.

His smile was evident as he drew Yuna closer and pondered whether to ask if they could camp here tonight. They had the tents, and the shelter. Though sleeping on the floor wasn't quite the appropriate place for Yuna to be, he figured he'd give her his blankets for a softer bed.

"Could we, maybe stay here tonight?" Rikku asked.

He smiled even wider, thankful that he didn't have to ask.

They all glanced to Yuna who smiled wearily and nodded her head. "Sure, I don't mind."

"Are you sure?" Paine stepped forward and asked.

Yuna nodded. "I'll be fine, besides the closest inn is far off from here. It's going to be impossible to reach that inn by nightfall."

"Okay then, lets set up camp Brudda," Wakka handed Vidinia to Lulu and began unpacking the bags of tents.

"Love you," Yuna twirled her lips up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You go ahead, I'll be here," she stepped forward and sat on the boulder close to the moonflow.

He watched her for a moment then turned and made his way over to where Wakka was. He stopped in front of Rikku and said quietly, "Keep an eye on her for me okay?"

Rikku rolled her eyes. "Always afraid that something'll happen?" she asked.

He didn't answer, but shrugged and walked off.

"This is unfair," she mumbled under her breath. "They shouldn't be here, chasing the Fayth for answers," she kicked the dirt with her foot and sighed.

Paine came up beside her and nodded, "They should be in a warm hut back in Besaid, without stressing over whether he is back to stay or not."

Rikku nodded, "It's just unfair," she glanced at Yuna who sat quietly on the boulder, "They both have been through so much," she trailed off.

"So much more than anyone ever did," It sounded more of a question more than a statement.

"I guess."


	19. Moonflow part 2

The night was chilly as they camped again like they did two years ago. Each was lost in their own thoughts as they remembered the past. It was the story of the summoner and her guardians as they defeated Sin and lived to tell the tale of it. She was the summoner, who by passed taboos of falling in love, and chained old traditions in dungeons when she defeated Sin. She had made everything impossible, possible. She created the new road in which they walked on. She was history in the making.

"Put the sticks into the fire ya," Wakka instructed angrily.

Rikku gave him a small glare and stuck her tongue out when he turned around. "Of course I'll put them in the fire," she mumbled quietly. "Where else would it go?" she rolled her eyes.

Tidus sat beside Yuna on a log that he and Wakka had placed near the fire earlier. They had set the whole camp up the way they had done it back in Besaid. With three logs surrounding it so that people could sit by the fire. Their tents surrounded at either side, a meter away from the logs.

"Do I really have to share a tent with Paine?" Rikku grumbled disgustingly as she sat down on the log opposite them.

"There's plenty of dirt to sleep on out here," Paine answered dryly.

The young Al Bhed groaned angrily and muttered, "Big meanie," under her breath.

Tidus couldn't help but smirk at those two. Paine was simply someone you wouldn't want to mess with. He had made a pack, not to talk to her unless certain circumstances insist him to. Otherwise, he'll just stick to talking to Yuna or Rikku. Even Lulu wasn't as cold and bleak as Paine. Most probably Vidinia was the result in the older woman's personality. Lulu seemed happier, almost contented. For the first time, he actually saw a smile on her lips. Not to mention Wakka who too, had changed a lot in size too.

He chuckled quietly to himself about the thought. He didn't really take into much consideration of changes since he was last here. He had been too busy, and occupied with Yuna. He was too caught up with Yuna. She was after all pregnant now. His laughter edged away as he smiled warmly. They were going to be parents.

He turned his head to watch her; she was leaning against him and picking hungrily at her food. It was hard to imagine that the last time they were here; she had been always shyly sitting on the other side of the fire and always too nervous to strike up a conversation with him. Now they were here, together, and to-be-parents.

"Warm enough?" he asked her.

She smiled at his genuine emotion and nodded. "With you, yeah," she answered.

He smiled and subconsciously rubbed the shoulder in which his hand hung over comfortably. "Okay."

"We've got a long day tomorrow," she reminded him.

"Yeah, a long walk to the Thunder Plains," he chuckled lightly. "Luckily we're meeting Buddy and Brother at the entrance. I bet Rikku wouldn't want to walk through the Thunder Plains," he laughed again.

Yuna laughed too, "Yeah, I bet Rikku wouldn't like that much."

"But if you get tired," he began, "I'm carrying you, okay?"

"Me? Carry me?" her brows arched. "I'm a bit heavy now you know," she added.

He rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Nah.." he smiled. "You're as light as a feather."

"Rikku, go get some more sticks," Lulu said as she unpacked the pan from her bag.

"Why is it always me?" Rikku asked, "Why not ask Paine to go get the sticks? Or Tidus? I mean it's not like he's doing anything."

Lulu drifted an eye over to the lazy couple and smiled warmly, "He's protecting her."

"From what?" Rikku asked in disbelief.

"The dirt might hurt Yuna, Rikku," Tidus scolded. "How could you not think of the dirt?" he muttered sarcastically.

Yuna stiffened a giggle, and swatted his arm playfully. "Go help Rikku," she pointed a finger at him.

"Ah okay," he stood up and showered her with a kiss before running off with Rikku.

'Hmm..' Lulu hummed as she sat down beside the younger woman. "I was trying to give you and Tidus some alone time you know," she began.

"Yeah," Yuna answered. "I know, I just.. well Rikku always gets stuck with doing all the work now a days. I'm sure Tidus could help some time right?"

"You need him more than you can imagine Yuna," she answered.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't wait until you've lost it, only to want it back again."

Their conversation ended there. Lulu had stood up and walked away, so fast that it only left her with her mouth agape.

She sighed.

Of course she wanted Tidus to stay at her side at all times. But that wasn't live was it. She couldn't have him there all the time. Even though she loved him and never wanted to let him go, there would come a time where she would have to let go. Hopefully the Fayth won't take him away, then again, they did things that were beyond what she imagined.

She watched as Lulu sliced some bread that she had packed away in the pack. Lulu was always strong, always the quiet but deadly one in the group. If looks could kill, everyone around her would be dead.

_**A/N: **Sighs.. I've really lost the whole vibe for this story, and I know theres heaps of people out there who love this story. I'm sorry, really I am, but I don't know how to write for it anymore. To put it simple, I've lost interest in writing this.. and.. sorry to you all who will probably flame me soon... but I'll try and write once in a while, Okay your probably thinking, it'll never happen. _


End file.
